The Summer of Seduction
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Yugi Moto went to stay with his cousin Mai to enjoy a stress and relationship-free summer, only to find a sexy and handsome stranger making tea in his kitchen! Not only does this man happen to be his neighbour, he insists on getting to know Yugi better. For Yugi, this man is infuriating, fiery and sexy. The relaxing summer he planned for has suddenly become a Summer of Seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone :) This is an original story that I like to call Summer Seduction, it has been created out of inspiration of the first 'mature content book' that I'd ever read called "The Seduction Season" by Helen Bianchin. (Don't be surprised if you haven't heard about it, it's a rare mini-book)**

**After looking back at it, I've decided to do a version based off this book, but I'm having it in summer rather than winter, and I'm also basing it in Japan and of course there will be yaoi, and some romantic silliness, love and all that stuff.**

**EVENTAUALLY this story will be M rated, so until it gets there I'm keeping it at T, but soon it will be M!**

**I hope everyone will like it, I'm going to make it as original as possible, but I do like most of the seduction scenes and set ups, so those will be pretty similar, but of course the personality of the Blindshipping characters will make the scenes different.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

The night was crystal clear and silent. Almost unnaturally so, not a car on the road other than himself, Yugi sighed as he turned the wheel, finally getting off the main roads and into the windy lanes that ran along the edge of the landscape. He could already smell the sea air through the slightly open window, the salt and the sand also played into the subtle smell of the sea coast. The heathery, grassy hills wove their own scents of countryside into the night. The waves were a faint murmur over the hum of his engine, their sighing surfs hushing the night and the driver as he listened.

Yugi felt his eyes droop slowly as his attention wavered from the road. The young man turned on the AC and turned on the most annoying radio station he could find on the fly to keep him aware while he drove slightly more inland towards a crop of villas.

His destination.

The summer night landscape was rolling and peaceful, the villas of white, though hardly a natural colour against the green, almost seemed to blend into the surroundings. Their chalky white and textured walls gave them a rough and weathered appearance, like that of a sea facing cliff. Their roofs were reddish-copper tiles and simply typical for that style of villa. The windows were small at the front, but everyone knew the back would be nothing but windows, facing the beach and including most sunsets. The insides were light wood themed, had a good sized kitchen and living room of sandy colours, two to three bathrooms from what Yugi remembered and three bedrooms, a master, a guest and a spare room which could be converted into a bedroom.

The villas were reasonably far apart, yet close enough to be a miniature village of sorts, they were mostly owned by rich people or holiday renters. The town where food and entertainment was provided was only a fifteen minute drive further inland, so their location was ideal for quiet relaxing evenings at home, a day on the beach, and a night at the town clubs, shops and restaurants.

Yugi pulled his red car alongside one of the further-out villas. He smiled at the sight and sighed, relaxing into his leather seat and turning off the ignition at last, the young man nearly fell asleep there and then in the quiet, stationary car.

Nine hours on the road was not a good idea, but staying in Domino wasn't an ideal option either. That was why Yugi was here at two in the morning after about nine hours solid driving, with only two emergency breaks to cut up the journey.

Yugi admired the villa for a moment, fighting back his heavy eyelids, the night made it look slightly more blue than white, and Yugi thought how lucky he was that he had such a rich and caring cousin. Mai had invited him over the second he called, saying he needed to leave Domino and quickly.

_"Oh Yugi, come see us, we'd love to have you over. Valon needs a man around to talk about manly stuff,"_ she had told him the moment he finished explaining his problems. _"And don't worry about Men, honey, excluding Valon, you and a lot of the decent kinds, most guys are selfish, stupid, assholes. You've made the right choice with this one, I'll see you soon Yugi, drive safely."_

Yugi smiled slightly at the memory of his cousin's description of men. It seemed to fit all too well in this situation.

He kinda brought his situation upon himself, and the horrible nine hour drive, but what kind of day would ever end well if you marched up to your bosses office, told him exactly what you thought of him, and walked out of his life and his workplace?

Yugi sluggishly opened the car door and stepped into the warm night, after glancing around he went to the boot and retrieved his bags. He'd packed the night before, and the night before that too, having only firmly made up his mind yesterday that he was going to leave.

Yugi's long drive from his home after badmouthing his ex-boss and ex-boyfriend had worn down all his afterglow from the badmouthing. John had been sleeping around with other men, and other women, Yugi found out, but strangely enough he didn't feel heartbroken at all. Just pissed. That only finally proved that they didn't belong together anymore, if you didn't feel hurt by their actions it was time to go.

At first they'd gotten along great and even lived together, gotten jobs together, they had once considered marriage at one point, the height of their relationship, then John got his promotion at their work and became Yugi's superior, and he changed. He was always so demanding and dominating, a control freak who got angry the second Yugi did something he didn't approve of. Such as accidently stay an extra hour over at his friend's house while celebrating their birthday, John had raged at Yugi for an hour, convinced he was having an affair.

Yugi snorted lightly, _as if Ryou would even think of cheating on Bakura, he's too loyal._ They were obviously in love.

But the second Yugi found John doing the same thing he accused Yugi of; the last straw had been snapped. That two-faced hypocrite!

Their breakup was inevitable, and had been for a while, but both were so used to being together that they had dragged it out when they should, in hindsight, have called it off the moment their eyes started wandering and their top priorities no longer included the other. The cheating Yugi had never done but John had been doing was the last line, so Yugi called a few friends, told them what was happening and that he needed to disappear for a while. Because John would be more than pissed when this day was over.

Then he had called Mai and asked if he could stay at one of her properties, she and her husband owned a few around Japan and some abroad, but Mai insisted he come stay with her. Mai's places were the obvious choice, John had only met Yugi's elderly Grandfather before so he wouldn't know where to find Yugi when he left. After calling his friends and Grandfather giving them a heads up, just encase John came sniffing around for him, Yugi handed in his resignation to the owner of the magazine and marched to John's office.

After a short few minutes of arguing and messy breakup, which was way overdue, Yugi walked out. Ignoring John's shouts for Yugi to stay and come back and ignoring the looks of the other employees. Yugi's car was full of fuel in the parking lot and the tri-haired teen had full heartedly threatened to run John over if he didn't get out of his way and his life when he tried to stop him. Yugi hoped he hadn't broken the guy's wrist as he drove away, John having hit it on the wing mirror as Yugi sped away. But on second thoughts he did deserve it.

Yugi sighed and pulled himself away from his depressing thoughts and slung his bags on his back and shut the car. The winding tile path leading to the porch with a hammock and white wicker seat on either side of the door way, with a few short steps leading up to the oak doors was a welcome sight. Yugi let himself in, the key hiding behind the empty flowerpot as always, and locked the door behind him.

The young man looked around when he stood in the bungalow holiday-style villa. He half expected Mai and Valon to welcome him, but on the other hand it was two in the morning, he couldn't blame them if they had decided to go to bed. Yugi sighed and put his bags to one side and slipped off his shoes before walking into the kitchen. He'd get something to drink then go and pass out on the bed. He stepped around the hallway corner into the kitchen-

Where he got the shock of the night!

There was someone there.

Yugi tensed and an involuntary gasp left his lips at the sight of a stranger in his cousin's kitchen.

The stranger heard him and turned from the kitchen counter to face him. He was a young man, mid-twenties at the oldest, yet held an aura of dominance and someone well in command that grown men twice his age should have had. He was lean and muscular, each bare arm holding compact muscles under a natural bronze tan. His face was sharp and handsome, emotionless at the moment with high cheekbones and a sharp nose and jawline that made him appear regal. The rest of his body consisted of broad shoulders, a narrow waist, long legs and artistic hands. The hands seemed the perfect balance of fighter and slender, and Yugi didn't doubt for a second that a punch from those fisted hands would hurt.

He was dressed in a tank top of mesh-like fabric which showed off all his defined abdominal muscles and hairless, and slightly oiled, chest which many models would sell their soul for, leather pants which sculpted his legs, and bare feet, his shoes no-where in sight. Finally a leather strip held his hair together at the base of his neck, blond bangs framed his face with dark pink tipped ebony making up the mass.

But what held Yugi in place was none of the above, though the stranger's handsomeness was certainly something that did grab his attention at once, it was the soul searching crimson eyes, a deep wine that was rich and exotic like his appearance.

After a few seconds of staring Yugi got a hold of himself and a glare and defensive posture took over him "Who are you?" he demanded "And what are you doing in my cousin's kitchen?"

The stranger smirked slightly, his perfect lips curling into the expression easily, with amusement dancing in his eyes. He quickly turned back to the counter and when he faced Yugi again he was holding a cup with steam coming out of the top. He held it towards Yugi slightly "Making you a drink, you must be tired," he said calmly. Even his voice sounded faintly exotic and beautiful in a handsome way, his words were slightly accented yet he spoke perfectly.

Yugi glared harder and took a few slow steps into the room. "Who are you?" he asked again, still tensed and on edge.

The stranger smirked again and offered the drink "Atem Sennen," he said at last, his name rolling off his tongue like dark melted chocolate.

Yugi felt goosebumps appear over his skin at the sound of his name, but shook it off lightly "What are you doing in my cousin's kitchen Mr Sennen?" he pressed, far too unnerved by this man to pay attention to little things like how hot he was.

Atem took a step forwards and presented the drink a final time "Don't let it get cold," he simply said.

Yugi glanced at the cup and sighed, he took the drink, deciding that Atem was the type of man who wouldn't move on until Yugi had done what he wanted. Yugi looked at the cup of tea suspiciously and hesitantly stirred it by rocking the cup and swilling the liquid around.

A handsome chuckle returned his attention to the stranger. Atem's smile was wide, he seemed so amused by Yugi's reluctance "It isn't drugged or poisoned if that's what you're thinking," he assured his guest, taking a step back to lean against the counter again.

Yugi gave the man a flat look, _as if you'd need drugs or poison to subdue someone with those muscles,_ he thought as he took a sip.

To his delight it was exactly how he liked it, and it was his favourite type too. A small smile passed over his face as the flavours and pleasant effects of the tea washed through him. It was so relaxing and calming, just what he needed after such a long journey and after such a stressful morning.

Atem's smile also gentled at the look that took over the face of his guest. Yugi was quite short, even more than himself, but so perfectly proportioned that his height was irrelevant. His skin was white and lightly sun kissed, giving it a glow like a healthy peach, his arms held slight muscles yet remained slender and pretty.

His eyes were amethyst, like his cousin's, and took up most of his face, with blond bangs framing his features. The eyes were so expressive, like his soul was there on display for everyone to see and admire, it made Atem want to protect him. Such a pretty soul of light …

His face was a little more rounded yet wasn't in the least chubby or baby-fat-ish. His torso was small with rounded shoulders and the lithe curves of his hips at each end. His legs were long and sculpted nicely, not too muscly yet not thin either.

His older cousin had told him that Yugi, Moto, was twenty six, one year his junior, but Atem found that hard to believe, such a pretty aura and childish features made him look younger. He looked about eighteen on just appearance, however his confidence proved that wrong. Mai was thirty six, so ten years older than both Atem and Yugi, but she was lively and a proud strong woman so age didn't matter.

As much as Atem was enjoying the small smile of bliss that the tea had given the younger, he had a message to give. He cleared his throat "Mai didn't want you to come to an empty house so she asked me to stay and tell you what happened," he said.

At once Yugi's eyes went wide with worry, his grip on the tea cup tightened a little "What happened?" he repeated concerned "Is she okay?" he asked, the effects of the tea gone.

Atem's face was lightly serious "Mai went into labour six weeks early, Valon had to rush her off to the hospital, and the nearest one is ten hours by road. They called in an emergency helicopter to get her there on time."

Yugi's face lost all colour. Mai was expecting a set of twins, he had been overjoyed with the news, and so had Valon and Grandpa. They needed someone to spoil and dote on, but Mai was said to have been infertile so the twins were a miracle which the woman had cried happily about for weeks.

The fact they were premature wasn't a good sign. If she lost them she would have been devastated!

"How is she?" he asked worriedly.

Atem shrugged a little "I don't know. Mai had Valon call me and they told me you were expected to be here. Reading it in a letter wasn't fair, so they asked me to be here to tell you personally and welcome you," he explained. "Valon promised to call with an update tomorrow," he added, remembering to answer the question.

Yugi sagged a bit, the added stress doing nothing for his sleep deprived body "I hope she's okay," he whispered as he took a seat with the tea in his lap. His emotions dulled down after another long sip of tea and he tiredly sighed, his head drooping violently as he nearly fell asleep in the kitchen chair.

Atem watched silently.

Yugi looked up, remembering his unexpected guest and felt slightly irritation towards him; why hadn't he told him the second he arrived? Was the tea and the avoiding his questions banter that damn important? But he was thankful too, so he smiled a little "Thanks for telling me, and for the tea," he said, but Atem caught the edge in his voice and smirked, he'd gotten under his skin.

"So please leave?" he finished with a smirk.

Yugi glared at once, the irritating smirk as if Atem had won something was starting to annoy him. "Yes." he shot back, sarcasm all over the one word answer.

Atem raised an eyebrow "Some gratitude," he pointed out, turning to pour himself a drink, completely ignoring the fact this wasn't his home and that he was no longer considered welcome to the resident.

Yugi glared at the man's back "Do you make a habit of ignoring hints and questions?" he snapped.

Atem looked over his shoulder, a cup of coffee in his hands "Do you make a habit of biting people's heads off without cause?"

Yugi fumed, his fists shaking with the effort not to attack this guy "For your information I don't normally have random strangers serve me tea in a place I considered a safe haven, have said stranger only introduce himself after a hell lot of asking, and then tell me the worst possible news I could have expected about my family and then just make himself at home as if nothing's wrong!" he ranted, his voice raising towards the end.

Atem let out a chuckle before he could help himself, but gave an apologetic wave in Yugi's direction when he realised how uncalled for that was. He downed his half cup of coffee quickly and moved to the sink to wash up "Sounds like you've had an eventful day on top of this," he commented.

Yugi stood up, the chair scraping as he did so and moved to stand next to the man, he nearly snatched the coffee cup out of his hands and put them in the sink himself "You're doing it again and I can do that myself, just go," he insisted.

Atem raised an eyebrow "You're an ungrateful brat," he stated, but made no move to leave.

Yugi glared up at him, the three or four inches this man had on him didn't faze him at all "You're a bastard who can't take a hint!" he shouted at him, then turned to turn on the hot water and wash up.

Atem's hand caught his wrist "Hold on, I made this, I insist on cleaning up," he said smoothly, but his voice was bordering on growling. He didn't like being told what to do, and he wasn't ready to say goodnight to this man.

Yugi yanked his hand out of his grip "And I insist that you leave. Now."

Atem took a step closer as Yugi turned to face him "I didn't stay here to be insulted by you," his voice low and dangerous.

Yugi nearly snarled at him "Even more reason to get the hell out," he hissed.

Rage filled the wine coloured eyes of the stranger and Yugi suddenly found himself pressed up against the counter, two muscled arms holding his upper arms in place, the grip nearly painful, Atem's body uncomfortably close to him. "I have done you a favour Yugi Moto. I will not be spoken to like that," he growled.

Yugi felt fear fill his being, those words were near paraphrases of what John has said to him before he walked out of his life. Atem saw fear fill the younger's eyes and he slowly relaxed his grip until he was gently holding him in place, though Yugi didn't seem inclined to move at all. Yugi closed his eyes and said "You've done what you needed to do, just … go."

Atem heard the tremble in his voice, the younger seemed torn between fear, tiredness and anger. By the way his body was heavily propped against the counter tiredness seemed to be winning for now.

Atem still felt insulted, and he knew he should leave, but he felt a tiny bit of guilt for losing his patience with this very stressed and emotionally unstable pretty young man. He let a smile smooth over his lips and whispered lowly "Not quite."

Yugi blinked at the response and the next thing he knew, lips were on his own.

Atem was kissing him!

The kiss was deep, searing, it held a trace of punishment and anger, but a tenderer hint of an apology as well. How could all these things be in a kiss? Yugi wondered, but it was true, he felt them. Yugi could only stand rock still and shocked at this unexpected turn of events, his brain stopped working while the other claimed his lips.

Atem on the other hand was enjoying this kiss far more than he expected to. He intended to do this to punish, as he'd never hurt anyone outside of self-defence or protection, but instead of a punishment it was quickly turning into an unexpected delight. The petal pink lips were soft and smooth and he wondered, as he pressed himself closer still, what they'd taste like …

Atem pulled away after flicking his tongue out for a quick taste, Yugi gasped at the feeling of his tongue and stared in shock as the man pulled away so they could see each other's faces and reactions. They stood still, still close and flush against each other.

Atem smirked sinfully, his posture changing yet again with his aura, now he oozed sex appeal and lust, like a perfume that drew in an unsuspecting victim with its allure. The tan man licked his lips "Now I'm done," he purred, and untangled himself with ease before walking out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Yugi leaned on the counter, his nerve shot brain trying to understand what just happened. When the situation finally caught up with him his face went red and his eyes stayed wide. He'd just been kissed by someone he'd just met! _Why that son of a-_

Yugi picked up the first thing his hand touched and hurdled it across the kitchen as hard as he could, screaming in anger and frustration. The coffee cup shattered against the wall just left of the archway Atem had just walked out of.

Yugi panted like an angry animal for a moment, but then gasped when he realised he'd just broken something. He groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead, he hoped that Valon and Mai didn't have favourites; he'd have to replace that one when he went to town.

Yugi sighed and looked at the mess before deciding he'd better go to bed before he passed out over the pottery shards and hurt his pride further. Yugi slowly shuffled through to his guest room and stripped down to his boxer shorts before collapsing on top of the fluffy white quilt.

His room had a cream carpet, flimsy curtains with a blind, nearly an entire wall of just glass so he had a great view of the ocean, one on suite bathroom, a closet made of naturally decorated wood and a chest of draws as well.

Rather standard for a holiday villa room, Yugi put his head on the pillow and was asleep in minutes, praying to whatever god would listen that this summer would be less stressful and Atem-free from now on.

* * *

**You guys didn't think they'd jump in the sack that quickly did you?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of my most recent 'original' inspired by the book said above :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay there is another update, I'll just skim over a few Questions you guys have been asking:**

**Is this a Full story? Yes it is, and there will be about my normal set of chapters, but this will be more Drama and Relationship based.**

**Mai's Twins? I haven't decided on names or even genders, but if anyone can offer me some interesting names that Mai and Valon could name their kids, I will consider.**

**And just as a side note: No one really took Atem's side in the last chapter, everyone thought Atem was being out of line, ironically I was worried that Yugi was being the over argumentative one. But I guess everyone loves him too much to not take his side.**

**Finally I'd like to thank very deeply s2Teennovelist and Kaoru-Yuki for their excellent reviews and feedback and I'd love to have more like that so, I'm giving them their own personal replies right here. Thanks to everyone who gave me a review and I hope you enjoy, so please read on and thanks again.**

* * *

**s2Teennovelist  
I'm glad you think my writing has improved, however I am writing this story in the style of another author, so I doubt this 'new' look will transfer to many other stories but if you really think this is a step forwards I'll try to adopt it permanently. Thank you. I am enjoying writing in another style, it's challenging and makes me think more about what I should put. BTW you are the only one who realised that Yugi was being out of line as well as Atem, that's kinda funny since I was worrying that I'd made Yugi far to rude. Thank you again for your review, I nearly cried at the sight of it, you've made my day and spurred me onwards to publish the next chapter sooner.**

**Kaoru-Yuki  
Thanks for noticing the style change, I'm trying to write it in the style of another author, and it's really fun and challenging to do. And give Atem a chance as well, Yugi was also a bit out of line (it's funny because I was worried that Yugi was being too mean, but everyone seems to be taking his side instead of Atem's). And Atem's character will be revealed in later chapters, as well as his background and reasons why he acts as he does.**

* * *

The bliss of sleep was so blissful, like a warm cloud of safety and calm radiating from the inside out. Yugi's body was sunk into the bed, on top of the quilt with only his boxer shorts on to keep his modesty. The sleeper seemed so heavy, and so deeply asleep, he unconsciously pressed his face into his pillow, resting on his front. His body was so tired, worn down from yesterday, from the night before, the slumber would recharge him and ease his troubles into oblivion until he woke …

But slowly the sun rose and the noises of outside filtered inside, and still Yugi slept on, not even disturbed by the stray ray of sunlight hitting his eyelid, he was so tightly held by sleep's embrace. However, one loud and persistent noise eventually filtered through Yugi's brain and slowly pulled him from his dreamless sleep.

Yugi opened one eye as awareness invaded his blissful slumber. The young man groaned and put his head under the pillow in an attempt to drown out the sound. The sound persisted and seemed in no way dulled through the feather pillow, and barely muted with hands pressed over the ears as a bonus.

Yugi looked at the clock on his bedside table and groaned, putting his face back into the mattress. _What kind of person starts hammering at seven in the morning?!_ Yugi thought venomously, he thought his city neighbours would be more considerate than that, the walls weren't thick enough to keep out sounds that loud-

Practically the second he thought that he sat bolt upright and glanced around.

This wasn't his city apartment! He was at Mai's villa at the coast. A completely isolated place with villas far enough apart so neighbours had privacy, even stereo speakers had a hard time disturbing the house next door …

Yugi glared suddenly. _Who's hammering Mai's house?_ He thought, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of blue silk sleeping sorts – the one's Mai had gotten him as a joke, saying they were the male equivalent of sexy girls' lingerie – and a random oversized shirt, and marched into the hallway to try and locate where the noise was coming from.

After a split second to listen he decided the noise was coming from the back.

Yugi unlocked the door and looked outside, taking a moment to cover his eyes from the bright glare of day, and saw almost instantly the ladder propped up next to the villa. After a blink he also made out the figure sitting on the top rungs.

Yugi's eyes widened at once "You!" he almost yelped in shock.

Atem sat on the upper rungs of the ladder, at the roof level, some nails in his mouth and a hammer in his hand. He was dressed in faded denim jeans and a short sleeved top of white cotton, he was just about to hit another hammer home when Yugi shouted at him.

To Yugi's annoyance this man didn't even had the decency to jump at his yell, Atem's wine coloured eyes only calmly slid to Yugi's outraged face. He smirked slightly before turning back to his task, as if it was perfectly normal to be knocking nails into someone's home. "Good Morning," he greeted as he put a new nail into the roof.

Yugi glared, now over his shock and twice as angry since his sleep had been disrupted by this guy! Yugi tried to resist the urge to throw something at him again and bit his tongue while breathing deeply "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he demanded when he felt calm enough to speak not scream.

Atem paused his work to look down at the younger man "Five past seven," he correctly stated. He moved down the ladder and shifted it along the roof a bit before preparing to climb back up.

Yugi crossed his arms while heatedly wishing this man would fall off the face of the earth. _Is he thick or just irritating?_ He wondered. "Are you one of those annoying people who can survive on three or four hours sleep?" he asked, sounding like a snarling fox half the time. He hated the types who wanted the world to adapt to them, he quickly pinned Atem as one of them, of course a well slept and better mood Yugi would consider that an unjustified labelling since it could have been a misunderstanding.

Atem chuckled a little and shrugged as he pulled a few trapped leaves out from under a tile "Five to seven hours mostly," he agreed evenly, he then turned back to Yugi with a curious expression "Did I wake you? Mai gave me the impression you were an early bird," he trailed off slightly as he took in Yugi's appearance properly for the first time this morning.

The tan man felt a surge of satisfaction and appreciation as he admired Yugi's long legs, shown off by a pair of light blue silk shorts that only reached his upper thigh. Yugi's overlarge white T-shirt also revealed part of a shoulder and the subtle shape of his collarbone, his eyes admired the unmarked neck until he met Yugi's eyes. Yugi's eyes were fiery and stormy, they were just wishing hell and lightning down upon him.

Atem's lips curved in amusement again when he thought of that comparison, and into a more alluring smile when his eyes flicked to admire Yugi's plump lips again. _Delicious._ Was this man trying to be eye-candy this morning?

Because it was working.

Yugi saw his eyes travel all over him and resisted the urge to cover his legs a little. Instead he snapped "I don't normally get in at two in the morning!"

Atem blinked as a surprised expression crossed his face "I forgot about that," he admitted with a small groan and then turned back to his work. "_And_ I forgot to tell you last night that Mai asked me to fix a few things around the house, she wanted everything to be perfect for her kids. I need to put in a new gutter today, I took the worn one out yesterday morning" he fished out a little more gutter leaves and aimed another hammer blow.

Yugi sighed as he remembered Mai "But did you really have to start at the crack of dawn?" he partly whined, knowing he'd never get back to sleep now, no matter how he tried. _So it was a misunderstanding … could of at least rang to doorbell to tell me instead of knocking the roof!_

Atem chuckled "Dawn was at ten past six this morning, it's a shame you missed it," he said sounding nostalgic.

The smart-aleck comment sparked Yugi's anger again "I don't care when dawn was, why are you so determined to disturb me this morning, was afternoon that far away?" he complained, moving to the base of the ladder to make sure Atem was listening.

The tanned man set Yugi a charming smile "It's the only free time in my day, the morning. At ten I'm due in town on business and I'll only have time for lunch, then I go to boot up the computer at home when I get back," he explained reasonably. But Yugi didn't see it that way.

"Couldn't have done it tomorrow?"

"It could rain," Atem sent back calmly.

_That's highly unlikely._ Yugi growled in his own head. The weather here was perfect here for days on end and any rain was normally light and not bothersome in the summer months, excluding all the storms that happened along the sea-coast. That left only one conclusion to Yugi; he was doing it on purpose just to annoy him.

Yugi sighed angrily, a hand over his face as he counted to ten once again. "Why you of all people did Mai have to hire?" he whined.

Atem laughed at his tone and swung himself down the ladder again "I'm Mai's neighbour," he explained. That answer alone made Yugi's day overcast and gloomy in the summer sunshine. Atem pointed across the way to an identical villa just through some trees and across a lawn, "We got talking and Mai told me how bad her husband was at DIY, so I offered my input and I've been asked over for odd jobs ever since," he told his unwilling host.

Yugi closed his eyes in horror. _Great. Just great. Why does the universe hate me?_ "And you help out of the kindness of your heart?" he muttered.

Atem nodded, seemingly shocked that Yugi would say that "I don't get paid for this," he explained neutrally, a little insulted that Yugi had come to such a thorny conclusion. "The coast gets lonely sometimes, Mai and Valon were always good company, and I was glad to help them."

Yugi smiled slightly "Yeah they are …" he missed them. He wanted to be in the living room with Mai's armature cooking on the table - bless her she tried - listening to Valon's crazy stories of his youth in Australia and not having to worry about the world and its people. Yugi was pulled from his dream world by a shrill noise from inside the house.

He stepped towards the door and Atem murmured "That'll be Valon and Mai."

It didn't help Yugi's mood that he was right.

Valon greeted him cheerily enough, which instantly eased Yugi's concerns about Mai, but only by a fraction. "How is she?" he asked, holding the wireless phone in a tight and anxious grip.

Valon's pause was brief _"Stable. The twins are fine too, but they ain't born yet. The doctors managed to calm them down and Mai'll be strong enough to birth them in a few weeks. But blimey they gave us a scare, I don't wanna know what kind of pranksters we'll have once they get here,"_ he joked, his voice thick with his Australian accent but that did nothing to his pronunciation, if anything his accent only made his cheery speech gain a funny bounce or two, you could tell he was glad just by listening to him.

Yugi sighed in relief "Thank the lord," he wheezed out, feeling like a balloon with deflating after holding too much pressure.

Valon laughed at his response _"Ain't that a familiar phrase. Okay, doctor says no mobiles allowed in the hospital-"_

Yugi nodded "I know, I figured I wouldn't be able to speak to her," he sighed sadly, missing her voice.

_"But … my wife threatened the last of my manliness unless I got this phone to her. Out of Doctors and my wife … I fear Mai more,"_ Yugi laughed as Valon made a fuss over Mai's threats.

_That sounds like Mai. If she's got enough energy to scare Valon then she has to be okay._ Valon told Yugi to stay on the line, then he stuffed the mobile into his pocket and snuck into Mai's room. The two family members had a babble-fest of a reunion, each talking over the other until they had nothing else to scold the other about.

_"Yugi honey, I'm so sorry I can't be there, but I feel so much better knowing Atem's there to keep an eye on you. He's such a great neighbour, helps out for free and doesn't half complain about my cooking unlike _someone …_"_ Valon coughed loudly in the background, making Mai laugh, she sounded cheerful too. Probably knowing her children were safe and well had eased her enough to go back to being the overly affectionate and fierce woman everyone knew and liked.

However Yugi was frowning at the door where Atem was working. Mai felt better knowing Atem was around? A feeling Yugi strongly disagreed with "Yeah … he's, er … " he trailed off because there wasn't an accurate enough word to describe the guy. Maddening? Irritating? Annoying? Stuck up? Intrusive?

Yugi's face went vivid red in anger and embarrassment as he remembered how Atem had stolen a kiss. Angry because he had no right to do that to someone he just met, and embarrassed because he had let him and hadn't fought him off. He'd just frozen in place until it was over.

His recent break up with John was making the event seem that much more insulting, like the added salt to a raw wound. After standing someone up after being stuck in a stalemate of arguments for way too long, how could he just allow someone like Atem to do that to him? Yugi felt angry tears sting his eyes, drowning the little part of him who enjoyed the loving treatment after so much neglect.

Mai's voice turned worried _"Is something wrong Yugi?"_ she knew his voice well enough to know there was something on his mind. Or from his recent history, a lot of things on his mind; Ex, job, work, friends, babies, neighbour, house, and many more the poor woman couldn't hope to guess.

Yugi felt a small desire to spill his feelings and impressions of 'Mai's lovely neighbour' but she had enough to worry about, her unborn twins were safe and stable, but the bad news was that she'd have to stay at the hospital until they were born. The estimated birth was defiantly premature now, and could be anywhere from tomorrow to two or three weeks. She had enough to stress over, Yugi decided, and so chose to give her another believable excuse: "I miss you Mai. I wish you were here."

_"Oh hun, I wish I was there too, this hospital food is worse than mine!"_ she whined, sounding like a child moaning about not wanting to eat her broccoli.

Yugi giggled a little, unable to help himself, Mai could be such a strong-willed woman or a whining girl, and she was very lucky that Valon was at just the right mental maturity to deal with both. They were a match made in heaven to many onlookers and family. "It must be bad if you're complaining."

Mai's laugh was slightly worried _"Valon smuggles in some good stuff when they're not looking, it's no big deal, and I had him bring this phone because I had to talk to you and they've all but strapped me to the bed! Stupid Quacks! Unless I go to the toilet I'm stuck here all day every day,"_ she sighed miserably _"Being pregnant is not fun."_

Yugi smiled sympathetically "Sorry Mai, but you know who to blame," he teased.

Valon's voice came in the background _"Cricky! You're not pinning this on me! You're the harpy who grabbed me by the arm and married me."_

_"Well who else got me preggers?"_

Yugi cringed a little "Mai!" he whined, all this lovey-dovey-married-couple talk was making him gag slightly.

Mai just laughed, and Valon was laughing too, Yugi pouted when he realised he was being mocked. _"Sorry hun. Anyway, I just remembered something. Atem's going to be fixing a few things here and there over the weeks, I bet he's already told you that."_

_Yep, hammer and all._ Yugi thought sarcastically, but Mai was already continuing.

_"He doesn't get paid money for that, I don't know why, it's not like I'm not rich enough to afford it. But he insisted on not getting paid, and I insisted on doing something in return. So I make him his dinners and we sometimes eat together, he's always so busy with work he forgets to eat sometimes … I hate to ask Yugi, but would you mind …?"_

Yugi's brain froze. Make dinners for Atem? Every evening? Yugi's forehead met the wall as he head-hit it with a mute groan of frustration. He had had enough of that man to last him a lifetime, _and_ the afterlife! The very thought of having to cook for him and have dinner made him want to scream and throw something again.

But he couldn't say 'no', and he definitely couldn't throw the tantrum he very wished he could; he was a guest at his cousin's house and he had to earn his keep somehow. He sighed, acting like every gesture was a stab in hell "Yes Mai, okay," he droned.

Mai's delighted laugh was almost worth it _"Thank you so much Yugi, I know he's in for a treat now, you've always been so much better at cooking than I have, way more adventurous, and things always turn out right for you. Gods the fates favoured your side of the family in cooking masterpieces,"_ she dramatically ranted, her pout nearly visible through the phone line it was that defined.

Yugi's eyes suddenly lit up. With a slight glance towards Atem's general location he felt a mischievous smirk spread across his face. He was a good cook, and his dishes could either be standard or exotic, and he had a few brilliant ideas of what to serve his 'lovely' neighbour. Roasts, soups and 'safe' options were officially off the menu.

But something both delicious and later stomach turning would be the main course. Yugi felt a competitive wave surface inside him, perhaps this could be fun, who said revenge couldn't be sweet? He thought of all the unusual stuffing's he could serve, all the overly prepared fish, all the rich sauces that would make a child wary of sugar …

Yugi put a bright smile on his face and said "Don't worry, he's going to get my special treatment," Yugi almost laughed down the phone line as the more interesting ideas surfaced in his brain. Atem would get a stomach ache or two from his fine cooking, revenge for the kiss and the early morning wakeup call was going to be so worth it! Mai completely missed the slightly evil undertone and brightly thanked and apologised for the inconvenience. Yugi raised a hand and waved dismissively though Mai couldn't see it "Mai, relax, it will be my pleasure," he smirked.

_"Well I'd better put this smuggled phone away, I'll have Valon call the second there's any news, but otherwise we're all fine and- oooh!"_

Yugi gripped the phone tightly "Mai?!" he panicked, hearing her groan of pain, feeling his heart leap into his throat and beat like a frantic trapped bird.

_"Oooh … just kidding!"_

Yugi slumped and sighed deeply in relief before getting mad at her "Not. Funny." He scolded, _how is she ten years older than me if she's immature enough to do that?_ Yugi wondered before saying goodbye and hanging up. Only leaving the conversation with Valon's promise to call and check up on him in a day or two.

Yugi replaced the phone into the receiver and felt the relaxing and comforting aura his cousin's voice had left settle over him. Even the daunting thought of cooking for his intensely unnerving neighbour wasn't as bad now. Yugi approached the back door and realised suddenly that the hammering had stopped. Was he finished? Or was he giving Yugi a kind gesture of silence while he caught up with Mai?

Yugi opened the back door silently and felt a blush rise to his face when he spotted Atem. He was not on his ladder, instead he was a few meters away, bent over picking up some more wood to fix up the roof before his town deadline. Yugi found his eyes raking Atem's body before he could catch himself, _nice butt._ He thought suddenly, some guys just wore denim right, and with this man it hugged his thighs and rear in every appealing way, especially in that position.

Yugi managed to shake off his blush before Atem realised he was there. The man stood up and held up the last piece of wood "I've only got one more section to do and I'll be out of your hair," he promised.

Yugi sighed slightly at the thought of listening to more hammering, then decided to change the subject "Mai's okay."

Atem's eyes lit up with joy and relief, a calm smile spreading over his face as the news sank in "And the twins?" he pressed.

Yugi squashed the mean voice that wanted to say 'none of your business' and nodded absently "Stable, but unborn still. Mai's going to be staying at the hospital until they're ready," he summarised, not sure if he should mention how Mai hated the hospital food as an example of small talk. He didn't really feel like starting a long conversation, however Atem was Mai's friend too, Yugi stayed silent as he debated.

Atem nodded and moved the ladder along again "Glad to hear that," he paused for a moment, his face contemplating as he made a decision. Then he grinned, with all the cocky confidence of a move that wouldn't end well, "By the way, you might want to cover up those deadly legs of yours," his eyes slid to Yugi's as Yugi finished glancing down at his state of dress. Atem winked one red eye and smirked "Someone might just decide to jump you," his voice low and alluring again.

Yugi's cheeks went red almost as a reflex, then he crossed his arms, nearly growling in Atem's direction, he couldn't believe he had the nerve to flirt after their circumstances! Yugi's hand itched for something to hold, preferably something that would do damage when it hit this guy. "Go jump in the ocean!" he snapped, making Atem laugh.

As Yugi fumed Atem lifted his hammer again and went back to work.

The loud bangs only increased Yugi's irritation further, finally he bit his tongue and covered his ears to stop him committing murder. When he felt calm, or in control, enough to speak normally he asked, not making eye contact "Is six convenient for your meal?" silently dragging his feet as he thought of the forced offer he had to do.

Atem paused as the thought about it "Six is perfect," he smiled. After a moment he leaned down the ladder a little so he was closer to Yugi's level, his eyes inviting yet both knew they would have no effect on Yugi's current mood. "Mai and Valon often ate with me at my place," he informed pleasantly, the invitation subtly placed.

Yugi raised an eyebrow "A tradition I'm not going to follow," he replied shortly.

Atem's face drained of all emotion as he straightened up next to the gutter again "Do you have an aversion to friendliness?" he asked flatly, almost mocking since the question seemed to be a statement of his observations too.

Yugi glared at once "No. I have an aversion to _you_."

Atem was silent for a few moments, he positioned a nail carefully and then murmured "You don't know me." Was it just Yugi or was the tone of voice he used a little remorseful? Yugi normally didn't like upsetting anyone, and he felt the stirrings of guilt circle inside him, but the angry and insulted part of him had the louder voice.

"Trust me, I don't want to," he said scathingly. And turned to get ready so he could shop for tonight, and escape the increasingly tempting idea of pushing the ladder over with Atem on the top of it.

* * *

Atem watched as Yugi vanished back inside and shook his head with an amused smile. He'd met many people and all types of people on his travels, business, commercial and family, but Yugi's character intrigued him. There was such a lovely person behind all the barriers, and the defensiveness that tried to push him away. He's glimpsed that inner person last night when he heard about Mai's condition, and he'd caught a hint of the true him just now when he had complimented his looks.

Caring and modest, just two pieces to the Yugi puzzle he was trying to solve.

Of course he already had other sections of Yugi's character from hearing stories and news from his neighbours, Yugi's family.

Yugi was twenty six, lived in Domino and worked as a journalist and editor, yet he also dabbled in cooking and photography. An interesting fact was that this young man was an open bisexual and had dated both men and women in the past, Atem could see the appeal both sexes would be attracted to in him, also being bi and a free lover himself. Women would adore his caring nature and his cuteness, his confidence and his un-bulky muscles. Men would be attracted to his expressive eyes, slender body, clearly submissive nature when paired with another male, and of course those legs – Atem laughed at his own trail of thought and then went back to his analysis of Yugi.

He loved games, he was a competitive player who was never intimidated by strategy or strength, he was fiercely loyal to those he held dear; Atem remembered Mai's one tale of Yugi's reckless loyalty and protectiveness at work, some paparazzi stalker had gotten some dirty and private secrets from Seto Kaiba and his boyfriend Joseph/Joey Wheeler, and it was some very private and personal information they'd managed to get. Yugi, coincidently, had accidentally stumbled across this information when the paparazzi was at the chief's office trying to get permission to publish the gossip, Yugi saw the photos and read the notes and was horrified that someone was trying to publish such personal stuff. So he'd stolen the hard drives and camera memory sticks and ran out of work early to tell Seto what these stalkers had found. Yugi had gotten into trouble because there was a security camera watching him the whole time, and he nearly was fired for it, but Seto had intervened as a gesture of gratitude and paid off the boss to forget this whole ordeal. Mai did say, unfortunately, that Yugi's justice-conscious gesture had stopped him getting the promotion that eventually went to his boyfriend.

These facts and stories told Atem a few more things about Yugi. He was selfless, had a strong sense of justice, was brave and confident, had a few powerful friends, he was creative, clever, kind and strong willed. Add in the observations Atem noted earlier, modest and caring, and he had a rough idea of who Yugi was inside, what he could be to everyone.

Atem heard a car engine start and peered around the corner of the villa to see a red car slowly pulling out of the drive next to Mai's garage, Yugi was at the wheel, fully dressed and ready to take on the town. Atem watched his vehicle disappear behind the trees and then went back to his work and thoughts.

He had those characteristics of Yugi made up from what he had seen and heard, yet couldn't figure out why he was being so determinedly distant and defensive. His tiredness could be a reason, and of course Atem's own forgetful idea to start this job early when Yugi had barely had enough hours sleep, however he seemed to be going out of his way to lash out and withdraw like a wounded animal. He remembered how reluctant he was to tell him about Mai's condition. Then, just as he finished, an idea formed itself in his mind; he had been mistreated recently, and how was not willing to let another into his life; the scars or insults had left their brands.

The idea made Atem's face twist into a dark frown, who could mistreat such a person? Atem was not normally the type to pry into people's lives, but Yugi intrigued him, and he wasn't going to lie and say Yugi's appearance wasn't attracting him as well. Long legs, soft skin, subtle muscles, expressive eyes, kissable lips …

Atem relived the kiss last night as he packed up his things and wandered across to his villa. Yes, he would have to get to know Yugi better. Both body, and mind.

* * *

**Okay, Atem the sexy predator has made his decision and is now determined to have Yugi in his bed, hopefully Lust will also invite Love to join in as our man begins his quest. hee hee ...**

**If only Yugi was a little calmer ... and Atem a bit more considerate. I have plans for those boys, oooh yes.**

**I hope you all like, and please remember that the reviews of s2Teennovelist and Kaoru-Yuki made this chapter come earlier than planned, so be more like them! The Next chapter will be here soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! Chapter three is here!**

**I've been on holiday for a over a week and school again in a few days, so I've been busy and out of internet areas so this couldn't come any sooner than now. Sorry about that, but I'm all refreshed and I hope that this makes up for it. ****(Even though it's technically a filler chapter ... you know, one of those that you wish you didn't need because you want to get to the good stuff but unfortunately you have to include it because it contains valuable key plot points?)**

* * *

**Important points!**

**Atem - we are going to be discovering more about his character and himself as a person -like job, home, past relationships, family, hobbies, ect- as Yugi discovers them. So I won't tell you readers what Atem's job is until Yugi asks and finds out. So we're all going to be on Yugi's wavelength about Mr sexy predator.**

**Yugi's Ex - I haven't decided yet (Lie! Lie! Lie!)**

**Mai's Twins - I have looked at the suggestions and I'll list the ones I like right here; Please feel free to comment on the names listed or add your own if you want, please include a meaning if there is one and gender:  
****Jūki - (Meaning: Treasure. Gender: male)  
Kiseki - (Meaning: Miracle. Gender: female)  
Taiyō - (Meaning: Sun. Gender: male)  
Tsuki - (Meaning: Moon. Gender: female)  
Jewel - (Gender: female)  
Sky - (Gender: Unisex)**

* * *

**Right, with that out of the way, let's reply to some reviews. NOTE: Those of which that I haven't replied to I am grateful for, but they are simply too short or too vague, and it also saves some space on the page because in some Disney-crossover ones you get about half a page just on review replies ... oops.**

**s2Teennovelist  
Once again, thank you so much for such a review, it's made my day again :)  
I'm glad that you liked my 'rising sleep' scene, I was just trying to describe how good being oblivious and restful sleep feels to someone as stressed as Yugi, and I have no idea why you thought of an alarm clock either, must have read to many alarm-clock-interrupting-sleep-fanfics. I don't think Atem knows ALL about Yugi, but your right that he seems to know a lot, but hearing about someone and then meeting them doesn't make you an expert; as Atem has discovered. I'm glad you liked Yugi's profession, it seems good to show Journalists in a positive light for once, and it let's me set things up for later scenes ... hee hee spoliers. I'm so happy you liked Mai's character, I always like to have her as a funny-adult-childish-family-member when I can because I can have fun as well. As for Atem admiring Yugi's legs, I saw a picture of Yugi in short shorts and I thought 'hot damn, look at those legs' so I had to put that in there. Yugi being bi, since I write them too often as gay, I thought I'd give the ladies a chance to check him out so I'm glad you agree with what I described about him, I wanna glomp him too! Thanks for reviewing and I'll try and keep the visuals, and not-stalker story going for you, once again, you are my favourite reviewer at the moment.**

**Animesaki  
Character Analysis, I like it! It's good to see what you think of Yugi and Atem so far, and we'll see if your opinions are true as we explore their lives a little bit more. Thanks for the twin names, they are included above as you can see. You are right about Yugi, he hates all people coming onto him right now, though I think he needs a little love after what he's put up with, so he's not doing himself any favours right now. And Atem's character may surprise you, no spoilers, and we shall find out about family in later chapters, just be patient. I feel the same about my Aunts too, I wanted Mai and Yugi to be caring and loving no matter what, so it's no wonder Yugi ran away to live with her and her unconditional care for a while. Thank you for reviewing, and please do so again!**

**Aida  
I can see how you'd see Yugi as a brat, but in truth he just wants to be left alone and is ticked off by Atem's advances since he only just got out of a relationship, and after months of arguing and putting up with a control freak for a boyfriend I think you'd turn a little hostile too as well as over valuing your own freedom, cut him some slack, but no one's a true saint in this situation. Keep in mind also that Yugi got in at 2AM and was woken up again after five hours, Atem's fault he's twice as grumpy. Atem's aims are just lust driven right now, but perhaps, no spoilers, that's the drive that'll become something else ... Atem's character will be revealed more as they interact more, find out now! Thanks for reviewing, and do so again!**

**Kaoru-Yuki  
Yugi has got the short stick at the moment that's true, and yet don't be against him too much because no one is really in the right or the wrong here. Atem is determined to get to know Yugi, in every interpretation of the phrase, and he's going to have to understand Yugi better to persuade him to lower those walls, that will happen through more talking and interacting. Mai and Valon were such fun to write, I love them as a pairing and their vocabs, Hun, honey and Australian stereotypical speech came so naturally and turned into something I could hear them all saying, I'm glad you liked and heads up for another Yugi friend poking around. No spoilers. Review again Yuki!**

**yugixyamiyaoilover  
Yeah, I agree, both are too riled up and determined to best the other to get along properly, but Atem had his problems too. And don't forget Yugi's been through a lot, he had to quit his job, stand up to a control freak boyfriend, drive nine hours, and all on top of months of arguing and being controlled by said freak, lashing out would be a natural response since he'd just gotten his 'freedom' back. And I think Atem knows, now if not before, that hearing about Yugi isn't the same as meeting him, and things will get interesting, in a chapter or two ... sorry.**

**Vesta Reed  
I'm glad you like their banters, the arguments are hard because I'm not used to having them fight so much, but all in due time. Yugi has definitely got that attitude, he wants to be himself before trying a relationship again, something John no doubt tried to control. Thanks for the fav and follow, and Yugi, no spoilers, may calm down after a few events, let's just see what happens, Review again!**

**Mana's Madness  
I love your penname! Yugi's going to be hard to get near, for Atem at least, and yet things will happen, no spoilers. I think Yugi's stubbornness will be something that'll fuel Atem's determination, I'll try and keep the fun and entertainment up, so let's get started right now! Please review once again!**

* * *

**Just as a hint, I've put those review replies in my personal favourite order. 1st to last, and all you who didn't get in my top favs list, will just have to try harder but please do enjoy this story, as filler as it is. Read on!**

* * *

Yugi carefully spooned Atem's dinner onto a plate, having carefully measured out only enough for one, since this meal would be a delight for a moment and a pain for the long term, just as he wanted it to be. Yugi smirked a little, remembering all the reasons for this revenge; being kissed without permission, almost hurting him the first night, not telling him that Mai was in critical condition, the early wake up call, the flirting just to irk him.

Yugi banged the pan into the sink just a little harder than needed as he remembered all those events. He sighed softly, the stress of the past few days had still not gone away, it felt like all his energy, which wasn't much thanks to Mr handy man, was being drained out of him; like water out of a crack in a vase …

Yugi shook his head and admired his dish. Rich cream sauce on marinated baby octopus, two baby pigeons preserved by grapes and for desert, his favourite recipe that he had modified himself a few times over the years of making it: _bombe au chocolat_. Or Chocolate Bomb.

Yugi giggled a little, remembering how much Joey and Ryou used to come around his house just to get a taste of it. Eventually Yugi had given up his recipes, they had been birthday gifts sealed inside cards, and all those who received it were ecstatic; now they could taste it anytime they felt like making it. Yugi cut out a section of that desert and put his share in the fridge for another time, but first he had to impress and intimidate his unwanted-dinner-customer with his talents for rare and unusual delicacies.

Yugi put a metal lid over the plates to keep them warm and unspoilt as they made their short journey across the way, and quickly pulled on a pair of shoes.

Yugi approached the neighbouring villa from the formal front, though the back footpath was quicker, he didn't want the informality to give Atem the wrong idea; appearing in someone's back garden did seem like you were asking to be invited over, and Yugi was not going to spend any more time than necessary with this man.

As Yugi stepped up to the front door he noticed a few differences about the house Atem called home, it showed that these two identical holiday homes housed people of different lifestyles. On Mai's front porch there was a hammock for lounging with a book, and a loveseat so she and Valon could cuddle lazily whilst staring into a forest that made you think you were miles from anywhere. It was a relaxed and cosy lifestyle. Atem's porch, on the other hand, had a large pillow on the left side, Yugi wasn't sure exactly what that was for. Then on the right hand side there was a table with a single straight backed chair. This man lived a bachelor life, one of routine. Yugi wondered if he was lonely …

He raised a hand to knock on the door, yet before he could even touch the wood a loud, deep bark scared him back a few steps.

A sharp command of silence was ordered a second after the bark, then Yugi heard hurried footsteps. Atem opened the door, his hand on the collar of a large German Shepard. It was a handsome and fearsome dog at the same time, it had intelligent brown eyes with a hint of gold, a black shade of fur going from the tops of his ears down his back to his tail, and had four black paws and a muzzle while the rest was a sandy brown.

Yugi gulped slightly, his shoulders tensed and his eyes never leaving the animal, it looked like it could gobble him up and still feel hungry afterwards!

Atem saw Yugi's slight fear and smiled calmingly "Sorry about him, I should have put him out back but I didn't think. This is Julian," he introduced, taking the tray form Yugi and placing it on the wooden table so he could fully focus on what his pet was doing. "He has known Mai for several years, so he never bothers her, forgive me I keep forgetting these little things today," he continued charmingly.

Yugi took a few steps backwards as soon as his hands were free, he had a healthy respect for dogs, and the memory of a bite or two from some of the less friendly ones made him wary. "He's … er … will he always bark at me?" he asked, with a dog like that he might just be able to bare Atem coming over to pick up his dinner …

Atem chuckled and knelt to scratch his dogs ears, Julian turned his head into the scratches fondly for a moment, before turning his curious and intelligent eyes back onto Yugi. The dog was sitting, but he kept shifting in place, almost getting up but obeying his master's order of sitting and staying. Atem's smile was deeply affectionate, he was very fond of his four legged friend, they had been together since he was a puppy. Atem looked at Yugi and shook his head "He's just protective of his home, he barks at strangers," he explained.

Yugi wasn't reassured at all. "Will he attack me?" he mumbled.

Atem laughed at once "Never, come here," he held a hand out, calmly inviting "Let him smell you, then he'll know you're a friend," the other hand was firmly on Julian's back, keeping the eager dog in place so he wouldn't scare away his guest.

_A friend?_ Yugi thought, that seemed to be the opposite of what they were. Yugi felt they were just shy of grudging strangers, but if being Atem's 'friend' meant that his pet wouldn't eat him alive then he supposed he could put up with such a title.

Yugi hesitantly extended a hand, eventually letting his smaller one slide into Atem's tan hand. Yugi felt callouses all over the skin he was touching, the smooth looking hand was not very smooth at all, it gave Yugi the impression he was a hard worker, or was a man of many talents. When Atem held him back he also pulled him gently forwards.

Atem's chest and other arm were at his back to keep him from running, and Yugi felt a wash of calm cover him for the merest of moments. It was like his body knew he was being protected and didn't need to be scared anymore, he felt strangely safe … but that feeling quickly vanished when Atem moved his hand even closer to the large canine.

Yugi ended up crouching with his hand palm up before Julian's muzzle, Yugi felt his heart thumping in slight fear, his legs tensed to run or jerk away the second this situation turned nasty. But Julian just let out a delighted whine and nuzzled Yugi's palm, sniffing all the while before edging forwards and planting a lick on Yugi's chin, instantly he went down onto his paws, trying to seem like less of a threat with his large eyes and submissive pose.

Yugi leaned back with an expression of shock, then, slowly, a pleasantly-surprised smile spread across his face. He reached out to fondle the Shepard's ears "Aww, you're just a big softie aren't you?" he cooed, giggling as Julian lapped up the sudden change of heart with affectionate nudges and lightning fast tail wagging.

Atem chuckled as Yugi made fast friends with Julian, he was practically pulling the pet onto his lap so he could fuss over him more. Julian, naturally, leaned into the firm scratches to the back of his neck and let his long tongue out in a lob sided doggy-grin. Atem smiled and reached across them both to lay a hand on Julian's forehead "He won't bother you again," he promised, fully confident in his companions' ability to recognise friends and growl at strangers.

Yugi nodded, knowing that this was a hint to leave while he could, but he was reluctant to leave this over friendly hound. Finally he wrapped both arms around the dog in a brief hug and broke away, mentally echoing the Shepard's disappointed woof. Yugi stood, dusted himself of dog hairs, and then forced a pleasant smile for Atem, the man holding his meal and Julian's collar, just to make sure that Julian didn't follow Yugi home and bother him. "Enjoy your meal," Yugi offered neutrally as possible, though his encounter with Julian had put him in a considerably better mood than previously.

"_Merci,_" was the dark voiced, sexy smirking, half lidded eyed response.

No one had the right to make one word sound so sexy. So full of temptation and silk shrouded lust, it made subtle shivers ghost up Yugi's spine and goosebumps appear on his arms during an overly warm evening.

Trying not to show how much that tone of voice affected him, however unwillingly so, Yugi turned and retraced the twenty five yard path to his front door and carefully shut it behind him. To try and keep himself further from those strange feelings his hand unconsciously locked the door, the click startling him, and making him stare at the lock he'd just turned. _Why'd I do that?_ Yugi wondered but didn't undo his subconscious action, he felt securer now there was a barrier, and a good distance between himself and his neighbour …

Not the kind of security which implied danger, but the security of control, something he seemed to always quickly lose around Atem. He could overpower, out banter and smoothly trick his way into the dominant position in whatever situation he was in, and that made Yugi wary. After stepping up and out of John's controlling rules that he'd allow him to build around and about their relationship, Yugi felt he had finally gotten his control back, his free and personal independence that was his light at the end of the bad breakup; he'd be the one in control of his life again, of his choices and actions …

But Atem threatened that, he wasn't controlling in a cruel or hurting way, but he was just too alpha, too manipulative and too naturally dominant that Yugi, in his current state and recent break from a controlling boyfriend, couldn't interact with him without feeling that his actions were going to be limited because of Atem.

Yugi sighed deeply and moved to prepare himself an omelette and a salad, his hands moving on autopilot as he remained deep in thought and feeling.

Atem was a man to be wary of for certain. Yugi didn't want to be denied his individual independence again, he felt as if he had done something strong, something just shy of brave when he had faced John off, in his element too as he was the boss. Atem had, in the very same day, taken his strong stance and dashed it when he had overpowered Yugi so easily, held him in place without leaving a bruise, had him so riled up with merely a look, and had taken a kiss with seemingly no effort, and defiantly no resistance …

Yugi felt another angry tear sting at his eye, but he scrubbed it away and calmly flipped his omelette onto a warmed plate. What had happened to his strength? His brave break away? Not only that, but why did Atem have to insist dropping lustful hints as if Yugi were some one-night-hook-up?

Men were not Yugi's favourite flavour of the month, and he was not looking for another relationship, though he felt that stupid part of him sigh and warm at the memory of the kiss; it was good, Atem was clearly an experienced kisser, it had left him breathless and shaky, like he'd been shot with an electric bolt that hadn't hurt. And that was a kiss brought by anger, therefore was merely a shadow of the passion Atem could give, the very thought of that made Yugi's stomach tremble and his knees weaken. That silly corner of his being melted into goo as Yugi thought about the kiss, after receiving no affection, no love or loving attention for so long, that kiss was … nice.

Perhaps even … needed?

Yugi shook his head sharply as his thoughts went too far into his stupid bodily desires; it was true he had not received any emotional affection for a while, but physical affection and sex had also not been a part of his life recently, throw Atem's kiss and sexy physique into the recipe of recent events, and you ended up with a platter full of a desire to get laid … ideally with the man who caused said desire.

Yugi blew his bangs away from his forehead and felt them flop back into place springily "Why do I have to live next door to something I know I could want but definitely don't need and can't stand?" he complained, hoping some god will listen and send Atem on a journey far away ...

* * *

_Very_. Far away.

Yugi amended his thought as he glared at the clock, the time reading seven in the morning again. Yugi threw the covers off and scowled again as he heard the sound of an electric saw of some kind rev and shrilly cut through something in his back garden. Again.

Yugi peered through the curtains, but before he even spotted that irritating figure he knew who it would be.

Atem was slicing some wood across a horse-frame, each piece was an even cut and the same size. Yugi's eyes bore into his face, trying to see if his revenge had worked. But, unfortunately, if Atem had suffered a few hours of loss sleep due to indigestion, he didn't show it in the slightest. The subtle bronzed glow and shine of his tan skin in the morning sunlight didn't reveal any shadowy under-eyes or weary expression.

Yugi pulled on his clothes, getting ready for the day while he carefully thought over why Atem would risk his anger again since he knew Yugi needed a catch up day … unless …

Yugi felt a competitive smirk cross his features briefly; Atem was playing his game. Their game of revenge and petty irritants seemed to be underway, Yugi chuckled a little. _This guy has no idea who he's playing with,_ he thought darkly, but with the sparkles of competition and humour threading through the thought and lightening the mood of his own inner thoughts. His friends didn't call him the King of Games for nothing.

Yugi stepped out of the back door, a camera around his neck, and dressed in white short shorts, a jacket tied around his hips by their sleeves, and a tank top of black with gold patterns across the back. He had rubbed a little sun cream into his arms and legs so was ready to take on the heat of the day.

He stopped beside Atem as he headed for the little side-door path that led down to the beach, it was a ten minute walk through a little wood, hopefully there would be some great scenery to photograph, as Yugi wanted to use his camera this morning.

"Good morning," Yugi greeted overly sweetly as he approached.

Atem raised his head and smirked when he met Yugi's eyes "Morning to you too," he replied neutrally, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a brick.

Yugi glanced around the back garden "I didn't know Mai needed anything else doing around the house," he lightly commented, his sugar toned voice not hiding the sharp edges at all.

Atem ran a hand through his bangs, the rest of his hair tied to the back of his head like always, Yugi absently wondered what he'd look like with his hair down. The tan man held up a small piece of wood "I took out some of the picket fence the other day, I'm putting in a new one, the paint should dry quickly today," he explained, looking up at the sun as if to judge the temperature.

Yugi beamed "How nice, Mai will be pleased," he said. He waved as he stepped through the side gate and wandered down to the beach, silently laughing under the dappled sunshine and shade the trees created.

Atem watched him go with a neutral expression. Yugi was definitely an interesting person, and seemed quite determined to get even, another characteristic he'd discovered. But, on the other hand, he would have to wait to tonight to see if last night's meal was a one off event. He picked up a piece of wood and sawed again, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, it seemed Yugi had decided to play, though what game they were playing wasn't clear yet.

Atem had his goals – which ideally involved some long nights in bed together – now he just had to figure out Yugi's …

* * *

Yugi took his time on the beach, strolling leisurely so that he'd be alone when he returned, he mentally cooked up tonight's dinners as he took photographs of the stunning crescent shaped bay.

The beach sands were golden and white in some areas, and at the edges of the crescents, where they jutted into the sea as cliffs, were large boulders that daring teens jumped across to the surf that nearly swallowed them whole. The beach paths were all hidden slightly by trees, where the trees ended the sand instantly began, slowly sloping downwards until it merged with the crystal cool waters.

Yugi smiled as he photographed a family sitting with their backs to him, the stunning view in the background. The parents had two children, two young girls, who were running down to the edge of the water to paddle, buckets and spades in hand. Yugi wondered if Valon and Mai would ever do this with their children, and maybe he'd join them one day, the possible future made him smile dreamily, it seemed so perfect in his head. That small family was so lucky and they didn't even know it, Yugi realised as he moved on, quickly crouching to catch the action shot of a dog running for a stick.

Yugi chuckled as he zoomed in on his photo to see it in more detail; the dogs tongue was hanging out and flapping almost like a flag, even in stillness. He'd definitely keep that one.

When Yugi returned home the wooden horse and the electric saw had been cleared away, and a neatly placed and painted row of picket fence was left in their place. Yugi had to admit, however reluctantly, that the garden did look a lot better with that work done, and now the babies, when they finally learnt to walk, couldn't wander off into the woods and get lost.

The rev of a finely tuned engine made Yugi jump from his thoughts, he jogged over to the side of the house to see who was making that noise. He was just in time to see a deep blue, nearly black, Jaguar turn out of his neighbour's drive and onto the main road, his figure wearing a white half unbuttoned dress shirt as he vanished into the trees.

Yugi blinked a few times before he realised he had been staring, and promptly turned and walked inside to review his photos and clean them up on his laptop, some needed trimming and some of the ocean's reflections of the sun needed taming. However, before he realised that the time had flown, it was time to cook again.

Yugi slipped off his chair and stretched with an involuntary groan, feeling his spine crack in several satisfying pops as he moved to the kitchen. Yugi quickly pulled out several ingredients and smirked as he remembered the game he was playing, he picked up a steak and nodded to himself, he had to send a message … Get Stuffed Atem Sennen.

* * *

Atem looked up from his computer as Julian's head rose from beside his feet, both ears perked and trained on the front door. After a moment the dog's tail wagged happily and he fluidly jumped up and bounded over to the door, letting out a few happy woofs as he saw who was approaching. Atem chuckled, seeing as it was six o'clock and that Julian was overly welcoming, he had a guaranteed wager over who it would be.

As the man opened the door his posture instantly shifted to wary yet alluring, a look only a few men could successfully accomplish. And it had its desired effect …

Yugi found a blush trying to colour his cheeks as he saw the lusty look in Atem's eyes, the predatory stance of his frame against the door, and the way his arm held the door open invitingly. Yugi glanced away and scowled, angry that he'd managed to make him blush without saying one word to him, not even hello, or 'bonjour' as he seemed to speak French too. Luckily a happy weight nudging against his leg distracted him from his angry embarrassment, Yugi smiled and took a hand from the tray to scratch Julian's ears "Hey Julian," he greeted.

Atem sighed dramatically "You greet my dog before you greet me," he said through an eye roll.

Yugi sent him a flat look "He's easier to get along with," he said softly, offering the meal to him so he could return home. "Mai called again," he commented as Atem held the tray, the crimson eyes were at once attentive and curious, and slightly concerned. Yugi kept scratching at Julian's ears to avoid eye contact "She's alright, there's no change," he summarised as casually as he could.

Atem smiled, that was good news, and he saw how reluctant Yugi was to say it, but appreciated that he now recognised him as one of Mai's friends though not one of his. Atem reached forwards and grasped Yugi's free hand and brought it to his lips before he could react, "Thank you Yugi," he murmured lowly, making shivers and goosebumps erupt over Yugi's skin again, and they only got worse when Atem's lips lightly pressed a kiss to the smooth skin of his hand. Atem's crimson eyes held Yugi in place as a slow smile curved his lips "It's nice to know I'll be informed about my dear friend from now on," he continued as his thumb lightly traced over Yugi's knuckles.

Yugi finally regained his senses when Julian nipped at his idle hand, he clearly wanted more attention, but all it did was snap Yugi out of Atem's spell and back into his right mind. He jerked his hand free and took a few quick steps away, making Julian whine and Atem look increasingly amused. Yugi glared, not happy that Atem had gotten the upper hand once again, he shot a long glance at Atem's dish and then calmly stated "Enjoy your meal," and turned his back on the two figures on the neighbouring porch.

Atem watched Yugi leave, admiring the slightly sway of his hips and the graceful movements of his legs as he left. Julian looked up at his master and let out a woof of confusion, his large golden-brown eyes fixed upon Atem's face as he finally took his wine-red eyes of Yugi's appealing backside. The master chuckled, and fondled his companions' ears lightly before nodding "That makes two of us my friend," and he turned to go indoors.

Julian pawed at the back door so he could get out, Atem left the door open so he wouldn't have to get up a second time, and then turned to the meal that had been prepared for him. He pulled back the covering, with curiosity and caution filling him in equal measures. As he looked at his dinner and amused chuckle fell from his lips again, it seemed Mai's cousin had gone to great lengths to extract revenge.

There was a big carpet steak with an exotic sauce, stuffed mushrooms – discovered upon slicing – stuffed tomato's and stuffed zucchini and a side of potatoes. On a separate plate was a vanilla sponge, the smell delightful, yet the centre a surprise; it was stuffed with strawberries. Atem laughed out loud as he read the subtle message written in the main theme of his meal; Get Stuffed.

His amused laughter faded away into a grin as he moved half the sponge to the fridge, next to the chocolate desert from yesterday, and in fair trade removed a salad he knew was safe. He put away everything but the steak and cautiously ate his way into the meat, shooting glances across at Yugi's residence as the bites increased. Yugi was definitely playing this game now, and it seemed he'd have to up his game or call a ceasefire … he wondered what would happen if he decided to do all the tasks Mai had asked him to do over the cause of a few weeks in only one or two? And if he ran out he could always invent more reasons to be over at seven in the morning. Seeing Yugi's face, however irritated, every day could very well be worth it, and a few advances might be worth his wrath, it could even be interesting to allow Yugi to score the slap or hit he was dying to dish out at him.

Atem licked his lips slightly and let his mind wander back to a pair of lovely long, pale legs attached to an equally appealing body as he returned to his computer.

* * *

Yugi lay on the sofa, an arm over his face as he relaxed against the leather. How could one man get under his skin and know exactly what to do in order to rile him up? Finally, to top it off, he'd only met the man two days ago!

Yugi groaned, completely annoyed and too tensed to simply sit and eat.

Just as he thought that the phone rang shrilly, Yugi sat up and tilted his head at the device as if to ask it a question. Mai had already rang today, so who was calling? Perhaps it was Grandpa, asking for news on his great grandchildren, Mai was his Granddaughter. Yugi felt a slight pang of guilt that he hadn't told his Grandpa about Mai's sudden hospital status, but then he did have a lot on his plate, and he was sure she'd have sent a message anyway.

Yugi pulled the phone form the wall and answered cheerily into the speaker.

Instead of an answer there was nothing.

Yugi frowned and spoke again "Hello? Moto speaking," he said loudly.

Suddenly, breathing filled Yugi's ears. It started off low and slow, and then increased to panting, revealing the purposeful intent.

Yugi leaned away from the phone and anxiously replaced it on the receiver again, spooked over the noise he'd heard. The heavy breathing had made him feel scared, it had worried him to the point of light tremors, and he kept glancing and listening around as if the breather would jump out at him.

Yugi half screamed when the phone rang again.

He bit his lip as the phone rang, staring at it and debating whether or not to answer after what had just happened. He didn't want to be prank called again. Finally he lifted the receiver off of the wall and promised himself that if he heard that breathing again he'd slam the phone back down and not answer again all evening.

"Hello? Moto speaking," he announced cautiously.

"_Yugi! Hey, it's Ryou,_" a happy yet gentle voice greeted warmly.

Yugi's eyes widened in pleasant surprise and a smile spread over his face "Ryou! How are you?" he asked, relaxing at the sound of the Brit's voice. Ryou had been one of his oldest and best friends, they had stuck together since high school since they were both rather quiet and modestly brilliant at their own hobbies. After a few months of knowing him Ryou admitted that he was gay, but Yugi had no problem hanging around with him since he was bi, the pair had even had a few dates together before they realised they were better off as friends, it hadn't affected their friendship at all, luckily, and they were still close today.

Ryou's calm laugh sounded down the grapevine "_I called to ask you that, I'm glad Mai didn't change her number, I think this one is about five years old,_" he absently commented, Yugi heard the sound of a book snapping shutting in the background, probably a phone book. Ryou hummed and then answered "_I'm fine Yugi, Bakura and I had our anniversary yesterday, but I think I annoyed him a bit because I kept thinking about you and how you were doing,_" he sighed.

Yugi giggled a little "I'm flattered Ry, but you really should have enjoyed your special day," he protested, pouting slightly at his friend's over extensive care.

Ryou laughed too "_I did enjoy it, don't worry, Bakura made sure of it. I'm not going to be able to walk for a week,_" he moaned in mock agony.

Yugi felt a small blush raise over his cheeks but he just laughed it off, unlike Atem, Ryou couldn't see him blush and he didn't do it on purpose. "Well I really am fine Ryou. The drive here was a nightmare though," he sighed, moving on to describe exactly what happened that first night, including his breakup fight with John. Ryou's calming voice working it's natural magic and easing Yugi's anger and stress by being his confident.

"_John did come sniffing around,_" Ryou timidly admitted when Yugi finished saying how nice it was to be far from him.

Yugi sat up, having been relaxing on his bed for the past half hour of conversation, "He did?" he asked, his voice squeaking up an octave in stress and worry. He felt that, if John had caused trouble, that it was his responsibility, and that he could have averted it.

Ryou sounded hushed though there was no one home but himself and Bakura "_He nearly broke my door down and shouted at me for ages. But Bakura came home and threw him out, knives may or may not have been involved in the process,_" he added in to lighten the mood. Yugi let out a strangled laugh. Ryou spoke again "_He wanted to know where you were, I didn't say anything and I called up Grandpa and Joey, and I even left Anzu a message encase he tried to harass them. Kaiba was all over it in the morning, and Grandpa is staying with them until they're sure John won't try and get him,_" he explained softly.

Yugi lowered his head and curled his arm around his knees "That jerk …" he mumbled half angry and half worried.

Ryou heard him anyway "_It's not your fault Yugi, he would have done it no matter when you broke up with him, and we're all fine. Kaiba bet his company on our safety, and Bakura's got his eye on it,_" he joked.

Yugi nodded without speaking and sighed "Why does he have to be so difficult?" he muttered, cross with his actions as he had hoped that would be the last he ever heard of him.

Ryou grumbled "_Well he is a control freak now, he wanted to end it on his terms and his way,_" he pointed out insightfully. "_But enough about John, let's talk about your neighbour, you stopped when you told me he'd told you about Mai,_" he prompted, sounding cheery again.

Yugi pouted, he didn't want to talk about _him_! "Er … he's … I don't like him," he summed up, sounding like a sulking child, and honestly feeling like one too at the moment. He felt, especially after Mai told him that he had to cook for his neighbour, that he was the child who couldn't say 'no' because he had been told to behave.

Ryou made a surprised noise "_Eh? What happened to cause that response?_" he asked, sounding shocked. Yugi hardly ever found reasons to hate people, and never on their first or second meetings either.

Yugi's pout got bigger "I wanted him to leave and he wouldn't take the hint, even when I spelled it out. He shoved me when we started arguing, and then he kissed me without my permission, and don't get me started on the morning wake up calls!" he groaned, putting his head into his pillow.

Ryou was silent for a moment "_He kissed you … but you only just met!_" he exclaimed.

Yugi huffed in agreement.

Another pause "_Was it good?_"

"Ryou!"

"_That's a yes then,_" Ryou's smile was apparent down the phone.

Yugi growled "I'll hang up on you."

"_Don't be a child Yugi. You're single now, and you're allowed to browse around,_" Ryou half scolded and half advised.

Yugi frowned "You think? Well right now I'm glad to stay single and I have a hatred of men," he summed up stiffly.

"_Hey!_"

Yugi cringed "Correction!" he said through a face-palm "All Single men, you know I'd never count you as one of those Ry," he whined at the end.

Ryou just laughed "_I know. So how long are you staying at Mai's?_" he asked.

Yugi flipped onto his back "I never thought about that," he mused, staring at the white ceiling and imagining patterns on it from the shadow of the curtains, their flimsiness making ghostly ripples on the canvas white ceiling. Yugi rubbed at one eye and yawned before answering "I think I'm staying for a while Ry. I have some things I need to sort out, and I want to be with Mai and help her with the new-borns too. But I don't really have a time set … I guess I was thinking, when I left Domino in the first place, that I'd stay away until John forgot about me, or calmed down. He was going to be angry, even if I had just left a note," he confided, admitting that he had an idea, but no clear black and white answer about his sudden absence.

Ryou hummed in agreement "_That sounds like the best plan right now … if you need anything I'll do what I can, sell your flat if you want, ask Bakura to chase John around the park a bit-_"

"_I'm_ _not a hire assassin!_"

Ryou and Yugi laughed at Bakura's yelled answer, finding his response funny. "_Whatever you say my yami,_" he giggled, then returned to Yugi "_Just give me a call,_" he invited.

Yugi grinned "I can always count on you Ryou. We'll talk again soon, okay?" he promised, getting up to replace the phone onto the wall.

"_Of course, send Mai my love, and Bakura's grunts._" Bakura grunted in the background and made the two talkers laugh again, "_And try to get along with Mr Atem, good luck Yugi, bye!_" Ryou bid farewell happily and Yugi soon heard the dial tone.

Yugi put the phone back with a light snort, _get along with Atem?_ That would be so much easier if he wasn't constantly rubbing Yugi up the wrong way, the worst part was that he wasn't even trying, it seemed that they just clashed because Atem wanted to be near him and Yugi wanted to be alone. Yugi rubbed his head, getting along with that man would be so much simpler if he wasn't trying to seduce him, he was sure that that was his agenda now, those haunting red eyes and god-like body emitting lust and allure couldn't possibly be his natural aura. That left no other conclusion other than Atem trying to get into his pants, the very idea made Yugi bristle like an angry cat; he wasn't a hook up and his history of one night stands were not committed without either sever regret later and deep shame afterwards, he hated himself for doing it, and often found the feeling in his partner mutual. So that idea wasn't very highly thought of in his books.

The only acceptations in that record were when the proposal of a one night stand was proposed by himself, and if it was with someone who he trusted and who understood what it was; getting laid with no strings attached, and no relationships built or damaged. Atem was not a man he trusted, nor a man he wanted any kind of relationship with; physical was definitely out of the question!

Yugi crossed his arms and quickly got himself into his bedroom to sleep; yes, sleep would provide the blissful oblivion from these problems, his bothersome situation, and his infuriating neighbour. As his body hit the cool quit and sheets he felt his worried drop away from him for the night, he only hoped, as he began to drift off into slumber, that this time his morning would be undisturbed.

* * *

When Yugi opened his eyes he felt regenerated, like he'd been covered in a foggy mud and was now sparklingly clean. The refreshing feeling only came with one fulfilment; he'd had a full night's sleep. Yugi sat up and stretched happily, nearly meowing like a content cat at how good he felt this morning. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and blinked twice before realising that this was the time; ten past ten.

Atem hadn't woken him up this morning …

Yugi looked outside and at once saw why; it was raining. Yugi's knee came up and he rested an elbow against it, and his hand against his chin. The weather had put a damper on his mood, all this energy and he couldn't even go for a walk, he didn't want to go out and risk a cold now.

Yugi sighed and swung himself out of bed for a warm shower and decided he'd look in a few papers for some jobs. As he was now unemployed he'd have to browse for a new job, temporary of course, since he wasn't planning on moving in with Mai forever. Perhaps there was a magazine or photography space open somewhere in the local town? He didn't mind being a waiter, or a shop assistant, he'd helped his grandfather out often enough he was practically an expert on that kind of employment.

Anyway, he needed some form of income, he had several bank accounts filled with money, and had cancelled his direct debit which paid half the expenses of his former apartment, John would have to pay it all now. And Yugi knew Mai had all her properties paying for themselves with renters and any unoccupied ones on her own bank accounts, so he wasn't desperate yet, but it would be nice to have a routine of sorts, and some income for emergencies. Even the social contact of other people would be welcomed.

So Yugi poured himself over papers for most of the day, turning over opportunities in his mind and kicking around some ideas until he came up with nothing. There were several things which seemed likeable if he got desperate enough; a bar tender and a dog walker, though he doubted that anyone would believe his real age if he told them, and he was worried some dogs would pull him over if there were too many, he wasn't the strongest man around.

Lunch came and went and Yugi spent the rest of the day, until dinner time, watching a movie he found under the television. Transformers two, he was sure Valon had the others around the house somewhere, but was too lazy to seek them out.

When dinner came he prepared Atem's dish and placed a bowl of soup for himself on the hob, he put the heat low so that it would be ready for his return. For Atem he had made miso soup with seaweed and tofu, grilled eel in a rich oyster sauce, and for desert flavoured tofu with fruit. He was feeling particularly Japanese today, so made all the best dishes, of course together they'd leave an aching gut, but that was the idea. His game strategy.

It was only his pride and loyalty to Mai that stopped him from serving burnt remains, plus it was fun to try some of the fancier platters, and if it went wrong it wouldn't matter, he'd still serve it to his overly forward neighbour anyway.

Yugi put on a coat and pulled on some boots as he prepared to cross to Atem's front door. As he walked the wind knocked all the warm air out of him the moment he was fully in the open. He knocked loudly, Julian's barking assuring him he'd been heard over the wailing wind, that pan of soup at home seemed very desirable at the moment.

The door opened and a warm hand grabbed his arm and tugged him indoors. Atem shut the door with difficulty as the wind was trying to get in too, but he managed and turned to Yugi with a slightly concerned expression "Are you alright? That's quite a storm outside," he asked, frowning at the weather as he ran a hand over his tied down hair.

Yugi was grateful for the moment of warmth and nodded "I'm fine, it's just a little water and air," he put the tray on a hallway table, glancing around even though he told himself he didn't want to know, nor care what Atem's house looked like.

The house was warm with the sandy light wood themes that ran through all the villas, but the items and some wall hangings, even the rugs were clearly foreign. There were several statues, both of wood and stone, of life sized cats and one animal that resembled a dog, Yugi identified it as a Jackal, placed on shelves and on table tops, each one seeming almost like something out of a temple. The air carried a strange sandy and incense scent, Yugi wondered if Atem had some candles lit somewhere encase of a black out, it made the air seem thick and otherworldly. Yugi was suddenly spotted three tiny pyramid statues carved from wood on a stand, and realised that he was reminded of Egypt by all these things.

Julian leaned against his legs and Yugi smiled down at him before scratching his ears "Are you a fan of Egypt?" he asked, trying to take Atem's intense eyes off of him, even for a moment.

Atem smiled, but didn't move his gaze. Yugi looked appealing with his skin slightly wet with rain, but that ugly bulky coat and the fact he was shivering made the slight glimmer less attractive, if only he was flushed for another reason … and a little more undressed …

The tan man answered the question after another silent moment of imaginings again "Definitely, I was born there," he stated, a matter a factually.

Yugi's eyes met his in slight surprise, but it did make sense, he knew Atem wasn't Japanese from the exotic accent in his voice, and his appearance. "Really? You're Egyptian?" he asked, to clarify.

Atem chuckled and picked up his plate "Half, on my Father's side. Do you want to wait the storm out here? I'd hate to have you brave it again," he offered, his eyes darkening a shade of red in the dim hallway, the question barely answered and the conversation steered in another direction so skilfully Yugi wouldn't realise it until later. "You could eat with me tomorrow," he smiled, the look inviting and yet there was a under layer of allure hiding behind his dilated eyes and within his baritone voice.

Yugi shook his head at once "No." he spoke too quickly though, Atem's amused smirk only proved it. If they were to eat together then Yugi would have to make something slightly more edible, and agreeable, and that would spoil their game. Yugi put a hand on the door handle, and jumped when he felt Julian's body pressing against his leg.

Atem chuckled slightly and said "Jayyid kalb, itba wa ilf," approvingly, making Yugi jump as he spoke a language he'd never heard before, it seemed to be part of source of his accented Japanese, but there was still something off about his words ... they were tainted by another accent, his French perhaps? Atem met Yugi's eyes "He's been cooped indoors all day, and I think we'd all feel better if you had an escort home," he smoothly explained, his body a little too close as he leaned on the door frame, a hand on Julian's head.

Yugi sighed slightly, well if it was a choice between Atem and the dog … "Fine, but I don't want a wet dog in my house," he warned, though he was scratching Julian's chin as he spoke.

Atem laughed, the sound a bark of unexpected laughter which made Yugi jump and Julian's tail wag joyfully. The half Egyptian patted Yugi's shoulder dismissively "He knows his way home, see you tomorrow," he murmured, as almost a dark promise that hid something more.

Yugi scowled as he opened the door and walked into the rain, Julian rushing past him as a blur of dark fur and leaping bounds.

Yugi heard Atem's door slam shut over the wind and began to trek his way back to his villa, a hand up to cover his face, he got to his door when he sensed some eyes on him. Yugi looked behind him and smiled when he saw Julian sitting on the edge of his porch as if making sure he got indoors alright.

Yugi shouted at him over the wailing wind "Thank you Julian! Good boy!" he praised, grinning wider when Julian's ears perked up even higher in acknowledgement, Yugi even thought he saw a happy glint in the dogs eyes, as if the canine understood the praise. As silently as he appeared, Julian vanished, running through the rain back to his own home. Yugi was silently impressed with Julian's intelligence; he was truly a wonderful companion. He seemed less like a pet, something owned, and more like an equal, like a friend.

The door was closed firmly and Yugi quickly took off his coat and boots and moved to get his hot soup, then moved to curl up on the sofa, sinking into the fabric and sighing as he felt the heat of his food warm him up again.

When he finished his meal, and just before the nine o'clock news, the phone rang loudly. Yugi craned his head around to see it, and then swung his legs out from under his blanket and went to pick up the handset.

"Hello? Moto speaking," he greeted.

His spine chilled when the same heavy breathing from yesterday sounded in his ear. He put the phone down quickly and took a step away, as if the breather would reach him from out of the phone if he stayed too close.

That was twice now. Twice.

And he was certain it was the same person. And, now he thought about it, it was at the same time as yesterday too! Nine o'clock.

Yugi shivered and quickly went back to his blanket, but the warmth of the living room couldn't reach his chilled nerves.

Who would do such a thing? And why? He was positive that Mai and Valon hadn't done anything to get a prank caller, they were so nice. But it couldn't be himself either! No one but his most trusted friends knew where he was, and he knew they'd never do something like this, not even prankster Joey or sadistic Bakura. But it couldn't be Mai …

Yugi shook his head and thought that, if these calls kept happening, that he'd call the police and have the line traced. He rubbed his arms and turned the channel over to a comedy movie he knew was playing now, he hoped his mind would get taken off this nuisance caller soon, he didn't want another problem to follow him around.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Merci - Thank you (French)**

**Bombe au chocolat - Chocolate bomb (French)**

**Jayyid kalb, itba wa ilf - Good dog, follow and protect. (Arabic)**

**I'll just say this! This Translation of Egyptian Arabic is most likely not correct at all, it's almost certain that I've got the gramma all wrong and in the wrong order.**  
**But it does serve it's purpose and shows you, the readers, that it _is_ a different language and this is the Phonetic spelling of the words so you have an idea of what they sound like.**

* * *

**So there's another day in the lives of Yugi and Atem, we've discovered more about Atem, and why Yugi's so stubborn against relationships right now. As for the dishes I just looked for the most unusual recipes I could find and just assumed that Yugi made them a bit too well, so well it would come back to haunt you, poor Atem on that first night. Though he seems more wary now, yes?**

**Please review for another chapter, give nice big ones so you can get a reply from me in the next chapter, and remember to comment on the baby's names and on your fav parts of this chapter, also any thoughts about the story would be nice to read too. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. The next chapter has arrived, I hope it's all liked, we're getting onto more interesting stuff, but I'm sorry to say that the real 'kick off' will be in the next chapters, I'm looking forwards to that because that'll be part of the turning point for our boys, not saying anything else :)**

* * *

**Important notice**

**The baby names - Taiyo and Tsuki have been the most popular so far, but I'm also very partial to Jūki and Kiseki too because of links to Mai's difficulties conceiving. However I'll make the final decisions when it comes around, thanks for all your opinions!**

**The phone calls - well there is mixed opinions: Atem or the Ex, but it's up to you and time will tell who's behind it.**

**Julian - he's an OC pet I've been sneaking into a few stories, named after Julian from the famous five books by Enid Blyton. Famous five was the first book I read as a child 'by myself' completely and has been with me ever since. So there's the reason behind the name choice. But other than that, he's just the lovable dog character we need in some stories to make us smile.**

* * *

**Reviews! My top Five (see I'm restricting myself now) fav's for the last chapter are:**

**s2Teennovelist - Once again my top fav, see? You're at the top of the list. And Yugi's strategy in making food is to make dishes that are yummy if some elements are separated, but cause pains in the gut later, you got it right on the nail. I'm glad you can agree with the bi, and of course every girl who watches Yugioh wants to glomp him on sight, so that has to be given a reference. I'm glad you liked Julian, he's the idea companion for Atem, intelligent and strong and someone to both look after and be looked after by, and I understand a dog lover's perspective, I have two boxers who are so fun and complete darlings, and of course they are overly friendly and loveable. I'm glad you liked Yugi's dishes, I just researched the most bizarre things I could that could be eaten and found recipes for them. Atem's more sexually driven because (it's probably been a while lol) and it seems more likely than love at first sight, attraction and lust are easier to feel, I have a lovely gay couple next door and they told me that it was 'lust at first sight' before they fell in love, so I'm following a realistic pattern. Glad you liked Ryou's appearance, and that you think Yugi's move to start over is a good choice, Yugi should listen to his instincts on this one, I would, but he doesn't believe it's serious. Please review again, and thanks for the support!**

**Hikari Amarina - Well madam 'silent', because you reviewed you gained second place on my favourite review list, well done! Your right, I've given them problems and complications right off the bat! Glad you like Yugi's ways of getting even, it's been a weird experience for me too since I've had to look up all the strangest dishes I can find, some sound so strange I'm sure someone made them up just to make people go green. I'm glad you think that Yugi's realistic, I think he would be wary of all people coming onto him, I'm sure he doesn't feel ready to be in a relationship so soon, and Atem's just pushing his luck. I'm happy you think the 'game is amusing, I find it funny sometimes, but I don't get to laugh too much when I write - distractions you know? Everyone loves Julian, he's an OC pet I've been sneaking into a few stories, named after Julian from the famous five as a reference to those stories and glad you found it funny that Yugi likes the dog more than the human. John is a jerk, hopefully he'll fall of the face of the planet sometime in the immediate future, let's all keep hoping, and thank you for your support Miss Silent. That's your name now.**

**Animesaki - I also like those names you came up with, but they're not as popular with everyone else, however they're my favs so I'll try and win people around a bit more. You're third in my fav list! Well done! Julian has been a character that I put in my 100 theme challenge and then into the Case-Closed crossover, your right. Ha ha! You think Atem speaking French is sexy? I guess that was the effect I wanted, so it's working, and Yugi's definitely going to be struggling to keep himself in check if he steps up the seduction anymore. So hold your goo together a little longer, there's a fanfic to read! Atem may have issues but maybe not, we'll just have to see, and don't worry about Yugi, I'm sure he'll come around- *cough cough* who am I kidding? As satisfying as it would be to have Bakura murder John, he's on the right side of the law with Ryou around, sorry, but Ryou will get upset if Bakura goes to jail. The idea of Atem throwing someone off any porch is hilarious, we'll just have to see what plays out.**

**Aida - fourth place my dear Aida, you made it into the top five, well done! I hope that Yugi keeps surprising you, and surely you don't want our boys to be separated so soon? It's just getting interesting! Tensions will rise to high they'll rival the sky scrapers! I'm glad you like that Yugi has a few interests and skills, he can't be all gamer, as I think, so I've put in other things I think he'd be good at, and of course they add something to the story one way or another. Glad Julian won you over, and I'm so happy that you think Atem's not out of character for having him, just the pet he needs I believe. Review again!**

**Kaoru-Yuki - the final favourite, best til last as they say ;) Yugi's efforts are amusing and Atem is not stupid enough to go for two nights of indigestion, but I'm sure that, once Yugi's won over, Atem will be hooked on his cooking for life. Glad to see you can understand Yugi's stubbornness, and of course Ryou got a mention, I would imagine I'd call a friend in need if they took off with angry partners raging in the dust. I also packaged a little Heartshipping into the story, in the past of course, but it is an adorable shipping even if I don't write it. Glad you love Julian, I'm so happy he's been such a hit with the fans! The phone calls are doing their job if they're making everyone suspicious, and perhaps the breathing is so Yugi can't message in 'abusive phone call' or to hide the identity of the caller ... read to find out soon! Review again!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's send me a review, they're all treasured and I do really rely on your feedback, so thank you so much for helping me write this story by supporting it, please read on an enjoy!**

* * *

As a stray ray of sunshine landed on Yugi's eyelid he felt sleep recede. Like a snail retreating into his shell, Yugi opened an eye reluctantly and rolled over to look at the time. Six in the morning, he smiled a little, feeling happy he'd woken without a disturbance again. He didn't count the warm sun as a disturbance, though it technically was, only his neighbour could annoy him in the mornings.

Yugi sat up and quickly got his clothes on, he didn't want to hear another morning of hammers or saws or whatever else Atem was due to use in his repairs. He wasn't prepared to sour his mood to that man again, since he seemed to like seven o'clock as his starting time, Yugi decided he'd be out for that hour. A run along the beach, a swim in the ocean, then a trip to town, he decided. He still needed to replace one of Valon's coffee mugs, and there were a few more ingredients he could browse around for, and some work. Papers didn't include everything.

Yugi hummed as he pulled on some swimming trunks, a pair of running shoes he'd thankfully packed, and a light hoodie to cover his chest. It warmed quickly in the mornings along the coast, and running would only make that happen faster. But he had a cool ocean to look forwards to, his content smile stayed with him as he left the house, locking the back door quickly and leaving through the side gate.

* * *

The beach stretched before him as he left the little wood walk that lead to the sands. The view silently enticing him to cover the cove end to end, easily persuading Yugi since it was such an appealing route. He set off at a leisurely jog, quickly building up steam as his footprint trail grew behind him. The air was crisp and fresh, open air away from cities and pollution always seemed to sweep through his lungs and clean them out, making him inhale deeper just to appreciate the natural beauty of clean skies. The sands sank beneath his feet slightly, since it was so fine where the ocean didn't touch, so running was a little difficult, however it wasn't impossible, and the lengthening strides only proved it. If anything it made it more challenging, and Yugi liked challenges. The ocean's constant hushing, partly drowned by sea birds and the rustling whisper of wind through the trees on his left, was music to his ears; it made him feel so peaceful. Like the ocean was a comforting presence hushing away his worries for another time.

Since Yugi was lost in his own body, feeling the flow of his muscles and the satisfying view of land disappearing under his feet as he made progress, he didn't realise that he was running towards someone. When he did look up his skidded to a halt in shock.

Quickly followed by a silent groan.

Ahead was none other than the man he had been trying to avoid for his own peace of mind, at his side Julian casually loped along with Atem's fast running pace. Yugi knew he couldn't change direction now; he'd been seen, and his sudden stop and stare made it impossible for Atem to not know he noticed him. Yugi crossed his arms slightly and sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face in irritation, _do the gods hate me?_ He wondered as his neighbour closed the distance.

When Atem came level with him his pace slowed until they were stood at a casual distance. Yugi waited for the man's greeting, but Atem didn't say a word, he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees and panted, facing the ground as he tried to regain his breath.

Yugi blinked and then tilted his head, so Atem was a runner? That was interesting, he didn't seem the type since running, for many, could get quite boring. He seemed the type who was into something a little more … competitive, and or challenging.

Julian trotted up to Yugi and wagged his tail madly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth to cool off from his morning run. Yugi smiled at him and petted his back and neck, maybe Atem's running was for Julian, Yugi knew German Shepard's had a lot of energy so would likely need a lot of exercise. He took his eyes off of the friendly canine to examine his owner.

Atem's breathing was normalizing now, but his hands and knees shook in weakness, he'd clearly pushed himself. His bronze skin was damp in area's with sweat, it was gathered at his temple and across his forehead, his neck also held hints of perspiration. His clothes today were designed to battle heat and sweat, he wore gym shorts, they only reached mid-thigh, and they did nothing to hide how nicely muscled those legs were. Not bulky or bulging, but packed under the tan skin in such a way that they not only gave his body a great shape, but easily showed off that they were rock hard with liquid strength. Although now they seemed to be battling lactic acid build up, hence the shaking. He wore a vest as a top, black and cotton if Yugi's eyes were ay judge, very sporty, but they bared his arms and a lot of shoulder as well as some of Atem's chest; all of the above were highly attractive because of their perfect blend of strength and a predators grace, like all his body apparently. He looked like a model advertising sportswear, especially in this breath taking environment.

Atem glanced up at Yugi, still breathing hard, and smiled a little breathlessly, half flapping a hand as he recovered enough to speak.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his mouth "I think I prefer you when you can't talk," he teased, though it was the truth as well.

Atem snorted and reached for his deep pockets, pulling out a small water bottle and taking a swig before attempting an answer. "If I was mute how would I tell you how lovely you look this morning?" he teased back, scratching Julian's back when he circled him impatiently. "Give me a break Julian, I've ran the past half hour," he complained with a grin, not meaning a word of it. He simply wanted a break to chat.

Yugi's face went into neutral "If you didn't speak I wouldn't have to worry about those kinds of comments either," he flatly stated, annoyed that the barely disguised flirt had been the first thing Atem had said to him.

Atem chuckled, but didn't look in the least sorry, "I'm sorry you feel that way, it's a shame you're so modest about yourself," he commented absently.

Yugi sighed, not even able to give a half-hearted answer in response to that. He'd not been called 'lovely' or beautiful, or cute in what felt like forever. All he'd heard was arguing, his arguments with his ex-boyfriend hadn't involved his appearance at all, he'd never been called ugly by John as far as he could remember, but the absence of sweet nothings and stress and near constant anger or upset towards John … all summed up Yugi had pushed all thoughts of his appearance out of his mind for weeks. Atem's flirting was flattery, and yet, as nice as it could be, it seemed as if –to Yugi at least – a bad actor had messed up a flattering line whenever Atem advanced on his appearance.

Yugi breathed again and then turned to the beach again "Well, go to keep the heart rate up, bye," he bluntly excused himself, but a warm hand caught his shoulder, Yugi hadn't even heard his approach!

Atem smiled at Yugi "We could run together," he offered.

_Company,_ such a nice thought normally, someone to encourage you on with a look, challenge you with a pace, sympathise with you and slow down to let you catch your breath or ease a cramp. If it had been anyone other than Atem.

Yugi shook his head "You run to train, I run for fun. I'd hate to have you adjust your pace for my sake," he rejected as evenly as he could before taking off at a light sprint, just to put some distance between them. He slowed to a jog when he heard, thankfully, that he wasn't being followed. However his mood was worse than before, he felt oddly guilty, a bit more depressed than earlier.

Atem rolled his eyes at Yugi's back and turned and continued his pace back home.

* * *

Yugi pulled off his sweaty and ocean wet clothes and put them in the wash basket, ready to be but in laundry later. He sighed, now wearing loose jeans and a button down top of white, and moved to make breakfast. Yugi just finished his breakfast of poached eggs and toast when he noticed his mobile phone flashing from its innocent place on the kitchen table. Yugi tilted his head as he flipped it open: two missed calls, and one voicemail.

Someone had called him while he was out? But that was early, maybe it was Joey, Joey on a hangover never got times right. Yugi smiled as he dialled his voicemail and listened.

He was greeted with the sound of heavy breathing for ten seconds before the caller hung up. Yugi held the phone at arms-length and quickly turned it off, for fear of more calls like that. The fifth time! And on his mobile now!

Yugi felt an anxious grip squeeze around his chest. Who would do this? He looked at the numbers of the callers, hesitantly turning it on again, and glared when he saw _private number_ scrawled across his screen.

Yugi felt himself trembling. He slowly lowered himself into a chair and put his hands to his temple.

_Is this what they mean by breaking point?_ He wondered distantly, feeling so many weeks of stress – angry, sad, work, relationship, and fear related – press on him, like there had been someone putting weights on his shoulders over these trails, just to see what it would take to make him crumble. How much would it take until he screamed and kicked and just gave up? Yugi wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but no tears would come and no voice would sound.

Finally, once the shakes had receded, Yugi dragged himself to the car and turned on the engine. He'd missed Atem's working hours, spending much of that time swimming and sunbathing, and now he had to restock his fridge of ingredients for Atem's dinners, simple fruit and veg not adequate in this game, and he also had to find a replacement mug for Valon.

* * *

Yugi wandered through all the shops, looking for bargains and comparing prices, finding comfort in the familiar routine. The people in the small town were very friendly, Yugi found that Mai and Valon had a lot of friends, or a lot of friendly strangers, who were worried about her and the children. Yugi assured the pleasantly plump baker, her face lined with dignified wrinkles, each with a story behind them; that Mai was fine and the twins were yet to be born. She was the latest in a growing list of worriers.

She let out a breath of relief "That's a blessing," she smiled "We don't get a lot of newcomers, and I knew you were her relative by the eyes, you have the same eye colour she does," she chuckled, packaging up the few baguettes and freshly baked loaves Yugi wanted.

Yugi laughed, remembering all the comments from friends about their eyes, "We get them from our Grandfather," he replied, the bakery smelt so nice, the scent of bread and ovens was so delicious, and the shop was warm yet dimly lit because of small windows. The shop was old, too old to be given any new windows without ruining it, however the absence of light made the place a little more special, like it was lit with an imaginary fireplace, or was a secret magical room separate from the outside town and streets.

The baker-woman laughed too and handed over the purchases "Here you are dear, please come again," she fondly bid goodbye, like an aunt or slightly distant family member you hadn't seen in years.

Yugi picked up his other bags and waved goodbye from the bakery door. He was carrying a total of five bags, each filled with food and one carried a replacement mug. The encounter with the baker had lifted Yugi's spirits, like he'd absorbed some of the oven's warmth and now glowed with it. He felt better about the day, he broke off an end of one of the baguettes, his eyes lighting up when he was it was steaming slightly, it was so freshly baked he was sure it was only minutes out of the oven. He chewed on the bread as he walked back towards his car park, savouring the chewy yet deliciously savoury morsel and the crackly crust. A content smile passed over his features as he ate, _what a lovely day_ he sighed mentally; all worries seemed to be as far away as night-time.

"Hey dude, what's in the bag?"

Yugi jumped as a voice sounded from close by. He looked around the sunny alleyway and saw at once the ratty looking individual. He was clean shaven, though his skin hung from his skull alarmingly, however he seemed to be quite young too. He had jeans that looked in dire need of a wash, the hems and seems frayed and the light fabric dusty. The man also had a plain white T-shirt on, but a baggy leather jacket with twice as many pockets as normal, and looked so out of place in the hot summer day.

Yugi knew at once that this man meant trouble, but steeled his nerve "Food, bread, the normal stuff," he answered briefly, and as neutrally as possible, trying to keep the frown off his face too. As he moved to walk on the man stepped in front of him and blocked his path. Yugi breathed through his nose "You're in my way," he indicated with a glance of his eyes.

The man smirked "Is that a problem?" he asked, with all the cocky attitude of youth, so despite his appearance he was younger than he looked.

Yugi tensed up, ready for whatever he was going to try "It might be," he said, sounding a little more hostile now.

The man leered at him "What ya going to do? Scream?" he sneered.

"How's your pain level?" Yugi replied just as fast.

The man barely batted an eyelash, not that Yugi expected him to; he looked too innocent and young to make anyone think twice about messing with him. However, even kittens have claws and teeth.

The second the man lunged for him Yugi was already moving, he discarded the bags on his stronger arm and felt his back foot slide back to strengthen his stance, and he punched, very precisely and hard into the man's solar plexus; one of the weakest points on the human body. And all that happened in merely a second.

Yugi side stepped the man as he staggered forwards clutching at his chest with wide eyes, Yugi turned and smirked slightly, that had been strangely satisfying, clearly he was taking more than self-defence out on this man. Yugi shook his head and moved to pick up his bags "If that's all, I'm leaving now," he pleasantly said to the gasping man. Yugi was silently amazed that he wasn't on the floor by now, a hit to the solar plexus was very painful and often left the victim unconscious or, in extreme cases, even injured.

The man looked over his shoulder at Yugi and wheezed "Wait right there!" and pulled out a penknife.

But before Yugi could react to this new development a hand looped under his and removed two of his bags from him, another wound around his waist "Désolé mon amour. Avez-vous attendu longtemps?" a deep voice said by his ear, a pair of lips brushing his cheek.

Yugi turned his head and came face to face with a pair of wine coloured eyes, dilated and a mixture of angry and concerned. Yugi silently marvelled at the emotion in them, normally he was so closed off; he must have realised that dealing with the threat came first and concerns would have to wait until later, so he just asked with his eyes.

Yugi nodded very slightly and replied "Atem, non, pas longtemps," before glancing back at the ratty man.

Atem smirked a little. A split second to think, so not fluent, the accent was nearly perfect save for a slight pitch on some vowels, and didn't sound as smooth as one fluent in French. Perfect, he would understand him when they became one.

His intense eyes shifted to the delinquent and his expression hardened, his aura, that Yugi had only briefly seen appear threatening, now radiated an alpha's confidence and controlled aggression. It would ward off anyone with enough sense. Yugi knew that only a fool would ignore the muscles and confidence Atem owned, and he could see the hesitation in his attacker's eyes. He nearly felt sorry for the delinquent, nearly.

"Who is your friend Chérie?" Atem stretched out a hand with a glint in his eye that simply dared this man to try something "Sennen," he introduced himself with a steel strong threat under pleasant words "And you are?"

"Go to hell," spat the man, pocketing his knife and skulking past the pair with the aura of a male wolf defeated and disgraced.

Atem chuckled darkly "What a shame my friend, we're not going there," his voice hinting on a growl though it's pleasant drawl. The delinquent left the sunny alley and Yugi turned his face, one eyebrow raised, to his defender.

"A pity his statement isn't possible," he sarcastically commented, as a way to break the ice and the serious face Atem had on his face.

Atem chuckled at once, humour lightening his features form intimidating to handsomely casual "He intended to relieve you of your money for his next fix," he explained with a hint of seriousness, but humour once again played through his features "However he did not expect an angel to bare more than beauty," he murmured, his voice dropping an octave, reminding Yugi of dark melted chocolate again.

Yugi snorted, brushing the flattery aside as he rummaged in one of his plastic bags, "It was funny to see him that shocked, it's been a while since I've been in a fight," he commented as he finally found the mug he had bought. He worriedly examined it, only to sigh in relief as no damage could be seen, also the food inside the bag's he'd had to throw away to defend himself didn't seem bruised either.

Atem laughed again "Reassuring, to know you can take care of yourself," he smiled, not making any move to loosen his arm around Yugi or return his bags "I'm curious, what would you have done against a knife?" he asked.

Yugi frowned slightly as he thought it out "Probably … if he came at me, I'd grab his arm or wrist and kick him where it hurts," he summarized, also thinking that, if he was that serious, he would have surrendered his wallet anyway. There wasn't much inside it because of his shopping trip, but money wasn't worth his life.

Atem's laughter came again, his white teeth showing through a wide grin "Sensible," he agreed "And no doubt satisfying," he thought aloud, imagining the attacker groaning in pain on the floor, in revenge for attacking his neighbour.

Yugi laughed as well, unable to help the few laughs that escaped his lips, it sounded like a triumphant sight too. Then he looked up at his neighbour and asked "And you? What would you have done? What's your method?" he pressed.

Atem smirked a little, over his travels he had learnt boxing, wrestling on land and in water, he had participated in many martial arts dojo's and, in stark contrast, had also fought in places no civilised man should ever show their face. But instead of bursting into a long list of achievements he decided a more simple answer would be best "Sahas-alis Sandata," he commented.

Yugi's eyes widened fractionally "What is that?" he asked.

Atem smirked "Snake bite strike," he explained, he tapped Yugi's upper arm "I strong hit there and he'll drop that knife," he informed.

Yugi mentally winced, _a strong hit there by you would break bone,_ he thought before turning to Atem for his bags, he reached for them but Atem moved them out of reach. Yugi glared "There's no more attacker, can I have my things back?" he partly demanded.

Atem pursed his lips a little, as if thinking about it, he then brought them a little closer and asked "Is there anything in here that'll spoil over the next hour?"

Yugi shook his head in a negative, though he did so extremely hesitantly.

Atem smiled "You can join me for lunch, I know an excellent place," his smile was so charming.

Yugi blinked in shock then frowned "It's polite to ask," he pointed out, arms folded since it was clear Atem wasn't going to return his things. He'd gone from likable to irritating in less than three minutes, was he bi-polar in some way? On the other hand, Atem had been the same level of charming nearly throughout the entire conversation, maybe it was just Yugi drawing a line or realising he'd been doing that too much.

Atem smirked, his lips curving in an almost provocative way "I insist. It's the least I can do in return for the gastronomic feasts you've prepared for me over these past few days," he smoothly explained, like plaster covering cracks and showing only his pure motives to anyone who didn't know about the cracks beforehand. Unfortunately for him Yugi did know, and it took a gentle press of Atem's hand against his lower back to encourage him to move towards his offer.

Yugi sighed and decided it would just be simpler to go along with it.

Gastronomic? Well indeed that was the word for a lot of Yugi's efforts, and feasts was also a correct description, yet surely he was feeling indigestion too? So why thank him for that? Yugi pondered over his ulterior motives as Atem led him through the town again, there had been that gleam in his red eyes that Yugi didn't feel he could trust, so barriers raised, he agreed to his unwanted treat.

There were many fine restaurants and café's that looked fancy and appealing, and a few more that appeared homely and comforting. But Atem bypassed both business and family looking places and approached a modern looking pub that looked pleasant and the perfect blend of professional and welcoming.

Atem glanced at Yugi "I hope you don't object to a counter lunch?" he suddenly put forward.

Yugi shook his head "It's been a while since I've had fish and chips," he said with a small smile.

Atem chuckled as he took Yugi to a seat, clearly he visited here often enough to know that you picked your own place and then ordered "I think you'll find they offer something a little less basic here," he indicated to the menu, not looking at his own. Perhaps he already had a favourite dish.

Yugi found, to his delight, that they did have something less basic. The freshly caught and grilled schnapper was perfectly done and the salad was superb, it was obvious that this pub took produce from the local bakery and from the local market supplier, Yugi recognised a lot of the salad from items he'd seen on the market. Atem had ordered exactly the same thing Yugi had and both were eating in companionable silence, listening to the pleasing hum of people's conversation throughout the wood lined building.

The pub had a farmhouse feel to it, wide rooms with lots of tables, yet odd little tuck-aways with more private spots, there were dark wooden beams on both walls and ceilings, and thicker ones surrounding doors and windows. The walls were lightly painted in contrast to dark wood and reddish carpet. There was a large fireplace with a fake fire roaring, making the place seem cosy despite its large rooms. The staff were always smiling and the welcoming atmosphere made Yugi sink against his seat a little as the tension of life temporarily eased.

Atem saw his posture relax and smiled, glad to have made that happen. He observed how Yugi ate, saw how his hands moved, his healthy appetite, the almost teasing way he'd lick his lips after something particularly tasty, almost as if to taste it for that little bit longer. He also admire his face, the absent smile, and the healthy glow the sun had blessed him with this morning, it gave a different dimension to the phrase 'caught a bit of sun'. Poetry in motion, or a painting come to life, he summarised as he continued to pick out little movements, little fleeting expressions, admiring this new side of his neighbour.

Yugi glanced up and saw Atem watching him intently, and froze up for a split second in surprise. His eating pattern faltered a bit and he worriedly lowered his cutlery "What's so interesting?" he asked, a little uncomfortable with Atem's gaze.

The half Egyptian smiled a little, a soothing smile, and said "I'm curious, where did you learn to cook?" Atem thought that a safer option of conversation was wiser than his true thoughts at that moment, and since they were together why not get to know his gorgeous interest a little better?

Yugi relaxed at once and let out a laugh, clearly there was a fond or funny memory behind his talent. He put down his cutlery for a moment and folded his hands under his chin, elbows on the table as he briefly thought over where he should begin. He met Atem's eyes, they were filled with interest, and began to speak "When I left high school, and went to university, I moved into a small apartment in Tokyo. My next door neighbours were amateur cooks, a brother and sister, who had come to Japan from the states to learn about our traditional delicacies, but they didn't speak Japanese very well at all. I got talking to them, in English at first, and we ended up having a small arrangement, I'd teach them Japanese and how to get by, and they taught me how to cook," he smiled slightly "And they've been my friends ever since, Joey and Serenity Wheeler," he finished, reliving all their antics. Serenity's kindness, Joey's rash and funny nature, both could be slightly clueless about things, but each was equally brilliant at what they did.

Atem nodded as he took in the story "And they specialised in delicacies?" he asked, thinking of the strange yet devilishly delicious meals he'd been served.

Yugi shook his head "Serenity specialised in mostly baking, traditional meals, Italian and seafood. Joey was a little everywhere, but he did like all kinds of meat and fish, and wines," he laughed a little, thinking of his drunk nights, he could go all evening if he was up for it. "But they both tried lots of things, I think they had an entire apartment wall dedicated to books on various dishes," he absently thought aloud, remembering the huge novels and how both siblings would somehow know which one to pull out for his particular evening lesson at their place. Entire lessons would be in Japanese to prompt them to use it in everyday life, and after a few unsteady weeks they had enough vocabulary to be passable as Japanese.

Atem chuckled at the thought of that personal library "It sounds like they were enthusiastic," he agreed. Conversation lapsed again as they ate, then Atem asked "Was Joey your boyfriend? You speak fondly of him," he pointed out, taking another bite while he waited for his answer.

Yugi felt the shift. Atem had moved the conversation, so slightly, towards more romantic and intimate topics that Yugi had no interest in even thinking about, much less get conversing. Whatever his motive, Yugi was now uncomfortable with the conversation and decided it was time to leave, he put down his knife and fork, his plate so very nearly empty. "No, he was not my boyfriend, more like my best friend," he corrected, sounding defensive as he began to get up.

Atem raised his eyebrows a little, he had offended him. He wondered what nerve was so raw, he'd have to analyse their conversation when he got home, to try and find the point where it turned sour and make a guess over why it'd done so. Yugi left, leaving a tip for the waiters and made for the door.

In the sunshine again Yugi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his frustration creeping up into his being like ivy around a tree trunk.

"You forgot these," a baritone voice sounded nearby. Yugi cursed himself for being so aware of it.

The younger man looked over his shoulder and scowled at the sight of Atem carrying his forgotten bags, he made a frustrated noise and reached out a hand for them "I'll take them," he sighed with a hint of a groan in his voice.

However Atem walked right past him and towards the car park Yugi's car was stationed. Yugi glared openly "Don't," he growled lowly "think that just because we're in a public place you're safe," he threatened, his hands tingling with the horrible urge to hit something, and it was most likely going to be Atem.

Atem glanced at Yugi but made no move to give up Yugi's things.

Yugi wished he could scream at him, or intimidate him into stopping whatever it was that was irking him. But he was too meek and too much of an innocent face to make anyone do more than laugh at him.

Atem paused at the car park entrance "Where's your car?" he asked.

Yugi crossed his arms "There's no need to play the gentleman, I can do it myself," he snapped, making a grab for one of the bags. Atem let go of the one he tugged but kept the others and moved towards Yugi's vehicle.

Yugi finally resigned himself to putting up with his strange insistences. He opened the passenger door and let Atem place his bags into the car, Yugi put his own and shut the door locking it the moment it shut just encase he tried to get in or something else equally drastic, like pretend to drop his wallet so he could come over and annoy him with his presence further.

Atem seemed amused by his efforts to keep him away. Yugi sent him a flat look and pointed away "You can leave now," he hinted, overly so.

Atem's face lost his smile for a moment, one bronze hand lifted and gently brushed over Yugi's cheek and along his jaw. Yugi glared the entire time, the gentle touch sending shivers down his spine, and made him tremble slightly. He hated it. Atem leaned down, Yugi read the intent in his eyes and turned his face away, eyes closed, afraid that now he'd be forced into a kiss like the last time. His body was tense and his fists clenched and close to his body as if expecting a hit, Atem's eyes were sad though Yugi couldn't see it. Had he really gotten so low into Yugi's graces he thought he'd be hurt if he refused him?

Yugi let out a silent whimper when he felt a hand on his chin, but, instead of being forced into a kiss against his will, all he felt was a light kiss to his cheek, lips lingering slightly. Then he was gone. Yugi looked at the bronze man and felt both relieved and confused. Atem had his hands in his pockets and a charming smile on his face "Drive safely, see you later," he bid his farewell and left Yugi feeling rather hollow for some reason. Like his unneeded scare had shaken all emotion out of him.

* * *

He slid into his car and drove home in a small daze, when he had packed things home he started right away on cooking, his mind dulled and the feeling of the calm before a storm in his every action. Agave-Glazed Pork with Grilled Pineapple came together without any trouble, and he'd managed to send about three emails to friends in-between the grilling and got some form of inner awareness back. But he wasn't sure how he'd be able to face Atem in a few minutes.

Julian met Yugi again on the porch, his expressive eyes and lighting fast tail wagging, his presence was comforting for Yugi. A dog didn't have hidden motives, they were loveable companions that cuddled up to you when you were sad and made you laugh on long walks or with new toys. He put a hand on his ears and fondled their soft texture, making Julian let out low wolfing noises in pleasure.

Atem chuckled at Julian's eagerness, appearing in the doorway a few seconds after his dog had nosed the door open "You're going to follow him home one day aren't you?" he playfully scolded his canine friend. The dog's tail wagging that little bit more enthusiastically as if to agree with him.

Yugi smiled for a second, just a quirk of his lips in humour, before handing over the dinner he had made "Enjoy," Yugi said, sounding tired, cut off and dulled inside.

Atem looked at the dish and quickly thought up what he could do to the stake in the freezer, picking what was none-stomach-churning off of the plate. Maybe Julian would like the meat as a treat. It would make the canine love him that much more.

The half Egyptian never got a word in because Yugi just turned and left, head down and movements weary. Atem frowned after him, wondering if he had been that upset by his action earlier. He looked at Julian and said "I think I have to make up for something," he whispered to him, making Julian whine curiously with a tilt of his head.

Atem sighed deeply, taking his things inside.

Atem pulled out the steak to defrost and put his meal into the oven to keep warm while he prepared-

_Crash!_

The noise came from the villa next door, followed quickly by a distressed cry from the only occupant.

Atem's heart leapt into his throat.

The next instant Atem was bounding across to Yugi's villa, Julian barking at his side, and pounded on his door "Yugi! Yugi!"

* * *

**Translations & notes: **

**_Désolé mon amour. Avez-vous attendu longtemps? – Sorry my love. Did you wait long? (French)_**

**_Atem, non, pas longtemps. – Atem, no, not for long. (French)_**

**_Chérie - darling/honey (French)_**

**_solar plexus_ - located just under the breast bone, and can do some serious damage, so do NOT try it at home on another person because it seriously is a weak point and can kill someone if the attack is bad enough, be warned.**

_**Sahas-alis Sandata**_** - Filipino style martial art move, but there are similar moves in every self defence practice, however this seemed most appropriate since it gives a hint that Atem has travelled a lot. The move itself is basically a punch to the bicep of the weapon arm and is so painful that any weapon (knife, club, stick) is dropped instantly.**

* * *

**Nice to see them getting along for a moment, yes?**

**Stay turned for the next chapter, sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger, and be prepared for some drama in chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter! Sooner that I thought I would have it done by, but I couldn't keep away from it, weekends are my writing peek times. This chapter was good to write, and I had to recheck it a few times too, but I was very happy with how it turned out even though it was completed in just two days.**

**So I think this officially forgives me for that evil cliffhanger in the last chapter, yes? Good!**

* * *

**Important Notes!**

**Joey and Serenity**** - I put these two into Yugi's life so that they had influenced him, via his cooking skills. Joey in the manga and anime changed Yugi's life by being his way into a circle of friends, and left a permanent change, and so I tried to make Joey had the same effect in my story. Also it's a joke because Joey loves his food and so it's a reference to his bottomless stomach.**

**The Junkie/punk**** - mixed reaction to this guy, some people are confused as to why he'd be in such a nice place. But he's representing the groups of people everyone has in communities that hang around certain areas and give them a bad name. No where is perfect.**

* * *

**Top Five reviews!**

**s2Teennovelist**** - Glad that my update made your day, it's nice when that happens. Really glad you like my OC pet, I've enjoyed having him running around in the chapters. And I'm also very happy you understand the attraction at first sight before love, since that's how most relationships seem to start, and I think you'll find the more Yugi pushes Atem away the more Atem learns about how to get close without making Yugi hate him, so eventually there could be deeper feelings. And if you thought the last chapter had sexual tension, wait till you read what's to come (wink wink). A day on a white sandy beach sounds like a kind of heaven, but it wouldn't be any fun unless they ran into each other at least once, it also gives me a chance to give us fangirls a view of Atem on the beach! Don't worry about the police, I think Yugi will get that it's going too far to be a joke, the calls I mean. The shopping I wasn't too sure of, since I'm not really a fan of shopping, but I knew that he needed a reason to be in town so there we have it. I had a little too much fun writing the 'punk' scene, it was just too funny to have Yugi come out on top against someone like that, and I said what the solar plexus was at the bottom of the last chapter. Atem found Yugi because, in chapter two, after he repairs stuff he'll go to town for business, and fate just pushed them onto nearby streets. I put the translations at the bottom of the last chapter too, since I want you all to know what they are saying. I'm so happy you like how much detail I put into the pub and into the lunch date, and Joey and Serenity needed a story to put them into Yugi's life, and Joey loves his food so there's another reference to his bottomless stomach. The kiss was something I wasn't sure of, I knew Yugi would be against it, but I wasn't sure how to go about it, then it just wrote itself out, and I think Atem's learning where the lines are drawn so he could change or just be a little more restrained. The cliffie ... sorry, and your right, Atem's going to be there to help, please enjoy the new chapter!**

**Hikari Amarina**** - You dubbed yourself a 'silent reader' so that's going to be your name from now on :P Glad you like the beach, it was hard to do since I wasn't on one at the time, and I agree that Yugi's got bad luck (or good in disguise) of running into Atem, but that makes it fun for us so he can just deal with it, hee hee. I know Atem's so hot he's melting the fangirls as we speak, I think I overdid it, but boy was it needed. Yugi felt guilty, I think, because he'd getting used to Atem in his life, so like an almost friend. The phone calls are getting worse, but I think that just adds to it. Your right, Yugi's emotional outburst is a ticking time bomb, anything could trigger it. I liked the town, but there's always going to be one person, or group of people, who give certain area's a bad name. I'm sure we all know some people like that. It was very satisfying to have Yugi put him in his place, and again to have Atem scare him off without doing anything! Atem, just so people know, isn't a stalker, he just happened to be in town the same time as Yugi. The pub is based on a place, it's called 'The Mill' I went there recently, it's a very homely place. I wanted to have Joey and Serenity have an influence on Yugi's life like Joey did in the anime, he started Yugi's friendships by talking with him. Plus Joey has a bottomless stomach so I had to reference that. Atem's not completely dumb, though that was a dumb move, but he didn't know so he didn't know that was a taboo subject. And cliffie will be resolved now!**

**Animesaki**** - So happy you love Julian, my OC pet, he'll be running around in a few stories I bet, since he's been such a hit with the fans. The caller's identity is still a mystery, but I think you're on the right lines with Atem's personality, I don't think he'd ever stoop that low. I won't argue with you, you do have sound logic. So glad you liked Atem's beach scene, left many fangirls with swooning problems I'm sure. That punk is just one of 'those people' we all have in societies, I'm sure you know/know of some, who hang around certain areas and give them a bad name. Yugi's got issues, and Atem just can't keep his nose out of the taboo subjects, but your right that Yugi's being a little to OTT over that. Mystery driver? I don't remember him, I think you're talking about the Jaguar car, and that was Atem. But read on!**

**Aida**** - I'm happy you liked the little town, and that Yugi's not as frail as many think he is, that punk didn't know what hit him until he was gasping for air! Atem's very fit (lol double meaning) and he's travelled a lot and because of his background, you'll find out soon, he's had to learn some self defence, a dare say he's on a level all his own in the fighting world. The dinner date let everyone know Atem isn't a lust driven animal, but he's still not on the right side of Yugi yet. He could be learning to care, but we'll just have to wait and see. Joey's reaction to food made it impossible not to have him as a cook and I wanted to give him an influence on Yugi's, plus it's a reference to his bottomless stomach. Sorry about the cliffie, here, hug Julian until you're suspense has gone.**

**Kaoru-Yuki**** - I think it's about time these two unwilling 'friends' (*cough cough* yea right.) got to know each other a little better, and it let's Joey and Serenity have their place in Yugi's life explained a bit more. I found it funny that Yugi sets out to avoid Atem but runs right back into him, it must be fate. Atem had to see that Yugi's not someone to be pushed around, and the raw nerve will be put into the open soon, so Atem won't make the same mistakes. The tension between them just makes their interactions more frustrating for us fans, but the suspense is always good. And the cliffie was evil of me, sorry, but please read on!**

* * *

A small bead of blood, followed by a trickle, ran across white skin down to the floor. Taking it's time, discolouring the skin as it flowed, the trickle being fed by the blood under the skin, escaping through the cut.

Along with the cut skin was fast breathing, like of prey caught by a predator just waiting in painful anticipation for the killing strike. Limbs shook like leaves in an icy wind, trembling in shock and fear, yet unable to move.

Yugi stood in a sea of broken glass, the vase in crystallised ruin at his feet and his right leg cut on the shin from a rebounding sharp edge. Flowers with their well-wishing note still attached lay in a puddle of water and a scattering of glass, flowers left on the porch for Mai. A mobile phone also lay in the mess, the now slightly static sound coming from the caller only let out a dark chuckle and the call ended, taking the creepy breathing with it.

Yugi wanted to fall on the floor and cry, tears were already falling from his eyes as everything finally began to spill out. He was upset that he'd broken and spoilt Mai's gift, and since he was crying for that everything else came out too, like a needle popping a balloon filled with water, only one part was punctured, only one part was meant to cry, but the entire balloon exploded and left an upset mess in its wake.

"Yugi! Yugi!"

The young man's attention turned to the door, he couldn't go and walk to it without risking cut feet, and his voice couldn't make more than a croak.

"I'm coming in Yugi!" Atem called after a few more seconds of loud knocking and no response, he sounded more concerned now.

Yugi nodded although it was impossible for Atem to see, he didn't care right now. Julian found him first, his nose led him right to the utility room, he whined as he smelt the blood and began to step forwards to see to Yugi's wellbeing.

Yugi gasped and put a hand up to stop him "Julian! No, stay," he partly begged in a hoarse voice not wanting glass to get into Julian's paws. Julian was getting more distressed at the tone of Yugi's voice and his tears, and his blood, he whined and whimpered, pacing along the entrance to the room but not entering.

Atem found them a second later, he took in the room with a glance. The floor was covered in glass, the glass seemed to be everywhere, flowers, water and a mobile also part of the mess. Yugi's legs were bare – he had changed to comfy looking shorts – so were his feet. "Hell," Atem cursed, the problem becoming more apparent as he looked.

Yugi stayed silent, shaking still and unable to stop the small silent sobs that started to wrack his frame.

Atem saw Yugi's state and wished he could reach out and hold him, but he was sure that wouldn't help in this situation. He raised a hand and reached out calmingly "Hey it's okay, I'm going to get a broom and then we'll look at your leg," he promised, his voice trying to calm Yugi down, trying to have the same effect as rubbing his back and wiping away his tears.

Yugi sniffed and nodded, not meeting his eyes or moving, he was barely holding back the floodgates now.

Atem patted Julian's back "Stay boy," he cautioned, then went to find the broom. The villas were designed exactly the same so he found where the broom was stored very quickly, he also took a towel from the bathroom, the first aid kit from the kitchen, and a blanket from the spare room. After sweeping aside the worst of the mess he put the towel down to Yugi could walk across it without cutting himself more. As soon as Yugi was across Julian was all over him, whining and nuzzling with worry.

Yugi was still crying, his sobs getting a little louder now, Atem had the feeling that it wasn't just the scare that he was upset over. The half Egyptian put an arm around Yugi's waist and led him into the living room, his neighbour moved without protest, like he was on autopilot for now. Atem sat him down and put the blanket around his shoulders. Yugi held it there, seeking comfort from the object like a child would. Atem carefully stretched out Yugi's leg and used a disinfectant pad to mop up the blood and clean the cut. He was relieved to see that it wasn't as bad as the blood made it look, it wasn't very deep, and would only need a standard plaster. He applied one gently, tenderly, while Julian nudged Yugi's side and comforted him. Atem stood up and hesitantly rested his hands on Yugi's shoulders as he said, very clearly and calmly "I'm going to clear up, Julian will stay with you, okay?" he pressed, to make sure that Yugi was listening.

Yugi nodded shakily and let Julian's head come and rest on his lap, he didn't even notice that Atem had left. He just cried and rubbed Julian's soft, perky ears, letting all the pent up emotions out at last. He cried over every hurtful word, every cold shoulder, every glare, his friends pitying looks that he hated to see. He cried for his exhaustion, for Mai's condition, for his loneliness and bad luck, for his constant anger, and finally he cried just for the sake of it. After all this he'd surely feel better.

When he calmed down he saw Atem moving towards the kitchen holding the flowers with a towel, he stepped on the bin peddle to open it but Yugi cried out "No! Don't throw them out!" his sudden cry startled Atem, he jumped visibly before turning to look at him, Yugi looked sad "They're a gift for Mai," he finished more calmly, his eyes still red and watery.

Atem looked regretful "They could hold hidden pieces of glass," he explained before putting them in the bin "And by the time Mai returned they would have been wilted anyway, I'm sure the note will touch her just as much as the gift," he soothed, the look that turned into an unconscious puppy eyes plead had gotten to him.

Yugi sighed and went back to rubbing Julian's head, the canine's weight was comforting and his ever present, loving attitude warmed Yugi like the sun's rays. Yugi smiled slightly at him and wiped his eyes, still feeling shaky but less emotional.

Distantly he heard the low, confided roar of the kettle boiling. Yugi looked up when Atem's shadow came through the door, carrying two cups of tea. The tan man put Yugi's in front of him and set his own down opposite before asking "Mai keeps the vacuum cleaner in the hall cupboard doesn't she?" quickly clarifying. Yugi nodded and Atem left again to finish tying up, Julian slumped at Yugi's feet, laying on them slightly.

Yugi smiled at the black and brown mass before reaching for his tea. It was too hot to drink for now so he just held it between his hands and watched the steam. After taking a hesitant sip two minutes later, once the noise of the vacuum cleaner had stopped, he sighed and sank into to sofa, finally feeling calm again.

Atem came back into the room to find Yugi relaxing, he felt his worries ease slightly, glad to know that Yugi's hysterics were over, he stealthily moved to sit on the opposite sofa and began to drink his own tea. Yugi met his eyes after a while "Thanks," he murmured, aware he owed him at least that.

Atem nodded with a calm smile "Want to talk about it?" he asked, getting right to the point. He wanted to know why Yugi had gotten so upset.

Yugi sighed "I came here to talk about it with Mai …" he unhappily said, missing her and wishing she was holding him, rocking him and listening patiently, agreeing or showing the other side of the story whenever she spoke.

Atem didn't say anything, but waited. Either Yugi would decide to talk or he'd send him away.

Finally Yugi said "Have you ever been in a relationship with a control freak?"

Atem's face instantly changed from neutral to a half frown, one side of his mouth turned down in distaste, his eyes narrowed at the distance. "Once," he admitted, his voice sounding a little stony, and he made no other move to clarify what he meant.

Yugi cupped his tea and leaned on his knees "He wasn't always like that, we got along really well before, we were in love, had a place together, got jobs together," he trailed off a little. "Things started changing a bit, just little things I didn't notice, then after he got a promotion it got worse. Because he was my superior at work he acted like that at home, he started making the 'rules' stricter, and whenever I disagreed or broke them he'd get really angry." Yugi closed his eyes as he remembered how bad the arguments got.

"Did he hit you?" Atem asked.

Yugi shook his head "No. He threatened a lot and sometimes broke things, but he never hit me. I think he was too scared that if he did I'd have a legitimate reason to leave," he sighed. "I guess we fell out of love without realising way before then, probably when I started disagreeing with some of his ideas, like not staying out late or around a friend's unless he was with me."

Atem's eyes narrowed slightly, he sounded like the type of person many would want to smack around the face. Reminded him of his one business date; Vivian. It wasn't a very long relationship, and because they were nearly always on different continents there was not a lot of 'togetherness' about them. Finally he called it off, but she wanted to be the one to do so. But Atem wasn't one for being bossed around like she had so often tried, it was amusing to see her try and hold sway over him when he had completely moved on. But he was the stronger force, she had more to lose if she got on the wrong side of him, so she left when he drew the line.

"So what was the final straw?" he asked, moving Yugi onto the end of the story, this question would also answer if he was still with the guy, though by the tone of his voice they had broken up.

Yugi frowned "He accused me of having an affair with one of my best friends, Ryou. The next week one of his lady friends called around and accidently let slip that she had been seeing John behind my back. Then I found out she wasn't the only one," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hypocritical bastard," he muttered. He leaned one elbow on the arm of the sofa and concluded "The night I found out I began packing, the next morning I had properly made up my mind to leave. I went to his office and broke it off with him, I told him what I thought of him and I left."

Atem chuckled "Then nine hours later you met me, no wonder you were so hard to get along with," he lightly commented, more to himself than Yugi. Yugi felt a rush of irritation but was tired of feeling so angry all the time, so let it go, for now. Being angry near-constantly with John, then with Atem had exhausted him.

Yugi knew that this silence couldn't last, he was normally not short of things to say to people, but he couldn't think of anything to break the silence with. He wasn't sure that he'd feel comfortable having any of the normal ones, he didn't really know much about him … well that was a place to start.

He turned his eyes back to Atem, who was finishing his tea in silence, and asked "Do you mind if I ask a few questions about you?" he asked.

Atem looked up, his eyes surprised slightly, before an amused smirk lit his face "I was under the impression you didn't want to know me," he teased, light a verbal shove full of playful intentions. His head tilted a little "Change of heart?" he inquired.

Yugi realised he'd just turned to tables on him, but knew that there wasn't a way to avoid the question "It's a starting point for people who've only just met, and who seem to have little known in common," he pointed out.

Atem nodded, unable to find a fault in Yugi's logic. "Ask," he invited pleasantly, his accented voice caressing the word and making it sound dark and tempting.

Yugi thought for a moment "What do you do? Mai said she didn't pay you for your odd jobs, and yet you can afford an expensive villa like this one," he asked, starting with something basic.

Atem leaned back a little "Good question for a journalist," he winked at Yugi when surprise flitted across the younger's features. "Mai told me a bit about you at random times, mostly when she had just seen you," he explained.

Yugi smiled "You're avoiding the question," he said, with all the confidently teasing nature of catching someone in the act.

Atem chuckled again "Sorry." He sipped his tea. "My family has a large company, it's centre has been in Egypt for a long time, but we've got resorts and hotels all around the world, holiday estates, things like that," he smiled at Yugi's impressed face "It does make traveling cheaper when your family owns one of the best hotels in the best locations of the top tourism countries," he explained.

Yugi chuckled "I'll bet. Are these villa's part of it?" he asked.

Atem shook his head "No. I moved here for some quiet space of my own, and so I could work."

Yugi nodded "So you've got a rich family company, but what do you do?" he pressed.

Atem smiled "I am part of the managing team on several holiday estates, but I only have to go and work there if I hear of any problems. Otherwise I just live quietly with Julian, writing out my latest idea," he smiled as Julian's head popped up at the mention of his name.

Yugi blinked "You write? As in an author?" he pressed.

Atem nodded "I've written several," he stated briefly, almost as if he was reluctant to talk about it.

Yugi tilted his head "Any I have heard of?"

Atem smirked a bit "Maybe. Heard of The Nameless Pharaoh?"

Yugi nearly dropped his cup when he heard that "You wrote that?" he gasped.

Atem nodded, waiting for the usual questions, like from the press, to come at him "You've heard of it," he dryly stated, finishing his tea quickly.

Yugi felt a blush rise to his face "Yeah … it's my favourite," he mumbled, just loud enough for Atem to hear.

Atem's eyes slid back to Yugi and he smiled "I'm flattered," he said in that deep octave again, like an alluring incubus.

The Nameless Pharaoh, his most successful story that had been an international hit. The plot was split in two, yet linked, one taking place in a futuristic city and the other in ancient Egypt. The two thousandth descendant of a Pharaoh was called upon by his heritage to discover a treasure that his ancestor, the last Pharaoh, sealed away when Egypt fell to foreign powers. The treasure was of a half-finished weapon of some kind, one that unrivalled anything else the world had ever seen. However it wasn't that simple, the treasure's place had been lost, and the only clue leading the descendant forwards were two riddles: one was describing the weapon's lost location and the other described the key to get to the weapon, it was the Pharaoh's lost name. To top it off, the main character wasn't the only one searching for this weapon, many cults and corrupt groups who wanted to win wars and dominate were after it too. The plot would flash back at certain chapters to the time when the Pharaoh was alive and it showed the events leading up to the making of the weapon, and why it was sealed away.

The conclusion was brilliant in its own way, since the weapon was a bio weapon that could kill everyone but those of the Pharaoh's bloodline, which was why the Pharaoh's name had to be discovered. To dispose of it the main character, the last descendant, had to drink the small but deadly vial and reveal to the world how corrupt their leaders were, and finally allow his ancestor to rest in peace, since the ancient leader realised what he had created too late, and couldn't dispose of it all before his kingdom fell, so sealed it away in the hopes that his descendants would one day rediscover it and finish what he had started.

Yugi met Atem's eyes and smiled shyly, trying his best not to turn into an idiot fan, and silently cursing his bad luck for getting on the wrong side of one of his favourite authors. "You use a fake name," he stated, silently accusing because otherwise he might have made more effort to get along sooner.

Atem snorted "Yami Evens Gartin," he murmured his alias aloud "It's the middle name my Mother gave me and the meaning of my first name in an anagram. Atem means Evening Star," he explained, Yugi blinking as the names matched up into those two words in his head. "I did not want my surname to influence any of my chances of selling a book, good or bad. Since Sennen is a rich company name any publisher would throw themselves at me to try and get some of my family's money, so I started fresh and got in because of my skill, just how I wanted to." He smiled as he glanced teasingly at Yugi "I also didn't want any obsessive fans to find me," he winked. "Although if you had come knocking on my door …" he trailed off suggestively.

Yugi frowned at him, "Just because I like your work doesn't mean I have to like you," he flatly stated.

Atem laughed and nodded "Fair enough, but I'll work on that," he promised. He leaned back with his fingers interlocked as he watched Yugi "Since you now know about me, do you have any more questions?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Yugi rolled his eyes "I'll try to not be generic," he promised, making Atem chuckle again. Yugi fiddled with his fingers and began talking "You were born in Egypt, speak French and Arabic, yet you live in Japan and write in English," he asked, "Why English?"

Atem smiled "English has the most synonyms," he cast into the conversation "There are many words in English that mean the same thing, 'big', 'huge', 'gigantic'," he rambled off, "It gave me more words to work with, different levels of strength, and a wider audience since English is spoken or learnt in many, many places," he explained.

Yugi nodded, seeing the logic in that move, he was lucky he learnt English from Ryou and school because, otherwise, he'd have never been able to read that great novel. "Why do you write?" he asked, a slightly more interesting question.

Atem seemed to think about it. "Independence started it off, I didn't want to live in my family company's shadow, but even before then it was an obsession. A need to create a story, and it was hard to ignore, inspiration got to me as I travelled," he explained as honestly as he could, since he could have given any number of reasons that were all equally true, many couldn't be understood.

Yugi seemed to understand, there was a sparkle in his amethyst eyes "And the how of it?" he probed further.

Atem seemed to get amused by his questions, "I picture it in my head, then call forth the words that will best describe my vision." It wasn't an easy way to write by any standards, but it more often than not paid off.

Yugi chuckled "Must be a pain when the words don't flow as you want them too," he said, somehow understanding what Atem meant and he also saw the problems.

The tan man frowned a little "Yes … that's the issue I'm having now," he admitted "The plot seems to have run into a pit that I can't get out of," he enlightened further, sounding slightly frustrated.

Yugi hummed slightly "Why not backtrack until you can see away around it?"

Atem just laughed but didn't answer, he stood up and took the empty cups "Any more?" he asked, starting to head towards the kitchen again.

Yugi nodded "Yes please," the tea was good, and he wasn't willing to kick Atem out before his advances started since he had just done him a big favour. Yugi didn't really want to owe him anything, but he kept telling himself by being polite he was repaying it in some way.

Atem was having similar thoughts, he knew he should leave soon. The computer beckoned, and he'd just had a flash of inspiration on how to get around the latest block, but the tea, or in his case coffee, was good, and Yugi's new mood intrigued him. The conversation in the past quarter of an hour had told him many things, one that he had a good taste in books, he snorted at his own vain thoughts for an instant. But their talk had also informed him that Yugi had just come out of a bad relationship, and that was why many of his advances had met bad ends, well there was always tomorrow and the next day to win him over. For now he'd just get to know him a little better.

Atem set the tea before Yugi and lounged back onto the sofa like a content cat "Your turn," he informed, his eyes holding a glow like embers. Yugi blinked then waited for his questions, vowing that if he tried to ask him anything about his love life that he'd ask him to leave. Atem swilled his coffee slowly "You're a journalist in Domino city, what inspired you to go for that career path?" he asked.

Yugi blew a bang off of his face "Ex-journalist," he corrected.

Atem raised an eyebrow "Ex?"

Yugi frowned "I quit when I left John, I didn't want to stick around and wait for holiday clearance," he breathed deeply to stop his anger getting to him again and said "I always had an interest in photography and about writing articles, I guess going into the media was a way my hobby could help me earn," he summed up.

Atem smiled slightly "If you're unemployed then what would you like to do now?"

Yugi shifted a little "I'm not sure … I've never had a desired career, I've just gone into work, there's not really any job I love or would love to have, but I know there are some I hate," he explained.

Atem drank as he took it in "You seem to have an open mind," he remarked. Yugi didn't say anything, mostly because he couldn't understand if that was a criticism or a compliment in this context.

Luckily before he could say anything else the phone rang. Yugi sent a worried look at it before Atem stood up "I'll leave you to get that, come Julian," he ordered. His companion jumped up and trotted to the door obediently as his master began to walk out.

Yugi went to the phone with a silent prayer for it to be someone friendly, but his hopes were dashed when he heard the heavy breathing.

Yugi's fear bristled, but so did his anger "Damn you," he growled "If you keep this I'm I'll have the police trace the line!" he snapped. All the response he got was a dark chuckle through some static and the phone line went dead.

"Sounds like a problem."

Yugi jumped at the voice and whirled around to see Atem standing in the doorway, the plates and trays from the last few days stacked up in his hands and newly cleaned.

Yugi took a few breaths to calm his nerves "You heard," he said, not trying to pretend. It was just more bad luck that Atem chose to return those things just as he got a new harassing phone call.

Atem put the dishes and trays on the living room table and straightened up "A serious problem?" he asked.

Yugi frowned "Someone seems to be having fun at my expense," he muttered, sounding irritated.

Atem also frowned "Abusive?" he pressed, sounding like someone authoritative, like a police officer out of uniform but not out of role.

Yugi shook his head, running a hand through his hair "So far he hasn't said a word," he replied.

Atem crossed his arms "And how many calls?" he asked, it seemed like the final question.

Yugi thought about it "That's the sixth or seventh time if you include my mobile," having to think of all the calls he had gotten in the past few days.

Atem's face fell into a serious frown "He's persistent," he lowly stated. "Tomorrow we'll alert the police."

Yugi's mouth fell open slightly "We?" he asked, his response to someone else's decisions that included himself starting again. His defences reappeared and his only response, the only thing he could think to do was to push this man away, figuratively of course. "It's my problem, you don't need to get involved and it's probably some idle teenager who thinks harassing someone is funny," he pointed out.

Atem didn't seem convinced "Not likely. Doesn't it seem too coincidence that he also has your mobile number and uses the same response?"

Yugi didn't pretend to misunderstand what he was trying to say. He looked unimpressed "You think it's my ex-boyfriend? If he gets caught he'll have a record that'll ban him from working in media for the rest of his life," he pointed out "Why take that risk?"

Atem's serious expression didn't lighten "Some men get their kicks skirting close to the edge," he sent smoothly back.

Yugi shook his head, why was he so persistent? "John already has my mobile number, why not just use that?" he rhetorically asked.

Atem smirked, but it wasn't a nice one, it was both triumphant and half grim. "Too simple, he wants you to be aware he knows where you are," he darkly said.

Yugi paled at once. Could John be that devious? That cunning? He was sure he'd never mentioned or written down Mai's phone number, plus her houses were unlisted to all but friends and only her personal one in renting advertisements. Ryou and Joey would never give it up, Grandpa wouldn't either. He was sure he'd never mentioned Mai's surname, maiden or married, there was no way he could have this number … but Atem's reasoning, did make a lot of scary sense.

Atem took a step forwards and brought Yugi's attention back to himself "Turn your mobile onto voicemail, and don't answer the home phone until the police have answers," he firmly said, Yugi thought these requests sounded too much like orders.

He glared "Anymore instructions?" he sarcastically growled.

"Julian stays with you."

Yugi raised his eyebrows "Julian … are you sure you're not going a little overboard here?" he asked.

Atem's eyes darkened "I am not."

Yugi didn't seem impressed or convinced "I don't need Julian, and you don't tell me what to do," he snapped, poking Atem in the chest.

Atem caught his hand "It's me or Julian, take your pick," his smile made Yugi's hands tingle, it made him want to smack it off his face.

Yugi pulled his hand free "Well as fun as that sounds I'm not choosing, I have my own dinner to eat now, and that's twice you've done your good deed a day," he strongly hinted.

Atem smirked again "A subtle hint for me to go?" he inquired in a sultry voice.

Yugi rolled his eyes scathingly "I'd hate to keep you from your work," he sharply shot back at him.

Atem moved again, so close Yugi could feel his body heat "The computer can wait," he drawled, a hand coming up to tilt Yugi's chin up "This won't."

_This_ was his lips covering Yugi's. A few seconds after their lips met Yugi forgot what they were arguing about – his eyes closed. Atem's lips moved with his in a sinfully sensual way, making his knees weak and his body slowly sink into his. Yugi felt like his was being drawn in, like he was a moth under the sway of an invisible flame, or a mouse under the hypnotic spell of a viper. Yugi knew he should hate it, or that later he would, but it felt so good. His mind couldn't figure out why he should resist …

Yugi moaned softly, his hands moving up to rest lightly on Atem's shoulders, enjoying the kiss and finally kissing back.

Atem loved how Yugi's soft lips moulded with his own, they were sweet, they were tempting, like the apple from Eden's garden. Atem's lips parted and he gently, skilfully deepened the kiss, slipping into Yugi's mouth when he sighed. At the same time his arms held him closer, now his prey, or willing victim, was within his grasp the kiss turned more passionate, more needy. He began to communicate his lust through to Yugi, his hands stroking his sides very lightly, appreciating his lithe curves, moulding him closer.

Yugi shivered. This man had the touch, the intimate, sensual knowledge of a man well experienced in a lover's needs. He'd take all his partner could give and encourage them to give more. But worse; he knew exactly how to make a kiss seem like an extension of the physical act, a shadowy imitation of the pleasure they could share …

Suddenly their clothes were in the way, the desire for skin on skin was hard to ignore, difficult to deny, impossible to not imagine.

Atem moved first, his hands sliding to the first button of Yugi's shirt and sliding it free. The next soon followed. Yugi took the hint, though his passion drugged mind was unable to do more than kiss back, please and be pleased … his hands snaked under the fabric of his cotton shirt, his palms mapping the stomach and torso muscles all while their lips were connected.

Yugi groaned lightly as Atem's tongue began to coil and play, enticing like a coy beckon into a bedroom. Yugi's hands lightly traced and ran over Atem's body; oh god he felt good, hard muscle rippling under his fingers just to show off their strength and appealing shape, soft skin like warm silk kitted over hard sinew, Yugi's hands moved to Atem's back to hold him closer.

The tongue battle was won by Atem when he finally pulled Yugi's shirt from his body, his skilled hands running suggestive patterns down his sides, across his stomach, teasing the button of his shorts … before retreating.

Yugi whimpered in protest and that sparked a wave of possession through the kiss. Such passion that swept through him like a particle of sand lost in the power of the ocean's waves. He demanded possession and staked a claim, so strong it was like an invisible tattoo or brand.

And, for a moment, Yugi nearly threw common sense out of the window.

Atem became aware the moment Yugi began to resist, to withdraw from his advance, he reluctantly lightened the kiss, loosened his arms, until Yugi was close to being cradled closely with their lips gently brushing against each other.

Atem pulled back, as Yugi did, and smiled with his eyes so dilated they were like blood, like the eyes of an incubus, something to fear and lust at the same time. Yugi's eyes were similar, their violet so deep and the desire, though muted, was making them sparkle with depth.

Atem chuckled and released one of his hands to brush one of Yugi's flushed cheeks, they were both panting, Atem's skin was flushed too, though its tan hid it well. The half Egyptian smirked devilishly "I want to take you to bed, but I have the feeling you'll only hate me in the morning."

As well as himself; twisted sheets, the guilty after-fuck feeling, the shame of a one night stand that should have never happened. Whoever the man, or woman, casual sex wasn't Yugi's style. He nodded in agreement.

Atem let him go "I'll whistle Julian, goodnight," he whispered, making Yugi shiver again, leaving him with only the last brush of a thumb across his cheekbone.

Atem paused on the porch to straighten his clothing and to give Julian his instructions on who to guard.

Yugi pulled his shirt back onto his shoulders in a daze, before a blush rushed to the surface of his skin from his cheeks to his shoulders. He hurriedly tidied away the plates that Atem returned, turned his phone to voicemail and tried for the next half hour to ignore the 'problem' Atem has caused. When he eventually went to bed the last thing he saw in his mind was Atem's face, the last thing he thought of was his touch …

* * *

**If that isn't sexual tension I don't know what is!**

**I had Atem's company be holidays and travel as a reason for how Atem had managed to travel in many places, and learn a lot of things from other cultures, and somehow be very rich though he doesn't get paid for odd jobs. I hope that him being an author seemed legitimate too, and that his character has more depth now we've learnt something about each of them.**

**Okay enough trying to explain myself to the fans, go back and reread that kiss! If you're not blushing/feeling hot/swooning/drooling then I'm not doing my job right! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! How are we all?**

**This chapter was difficult for me because it's one of the key points in the plot, and I was hard pressed by all your wonderful comments to make it as good as possible. I want to live up to your expectations so I gave it my all and I hope you'll like it.**

**Important Notes.**

**Updates - I've started my final year of school, so I'm going to be doing lots of studying ready for end of year exams, and lots of homework/research/etc. therefore writing will very likely be a lot slower from now on, and updates a bit less often, but I'm not fading out of the fanfiction world, I've just got more than normal on my plate.**

**Kiss**** - That kiss seems to be one of the highlights of your reviews. I'm very happy you liked it all and didn't think it was too much, or too dramatic, or too little. So ... Point for me! Yeah!**

**Caller**** - Many have guessed already and you shall find out in this chapter if you are right.**

**The Nameless Pharaoh/Atem's book**** - It is not a real story, or even a fanfic as far as I know. I also have no plans to write it because I think I would have to watch one or more of the futuristic Yugioh series to have a set of characters for the far future and then I'd have to research Egypt for the ancient past. In short it was put in as a reference to Atem's original character in the manga/anime, and also to show off Atem's writing and plot skills, just so you all know what he's writing and at what level.**

**Atem's background - So glad everyone loved his background, I thought I'd make an all improved Atem out of the already handsome one we have running around. The Travel is explained in his company, and he goes into the town every day at ten to have business meetings (to meet rich investors and advertise for his company in an independent holiday spot), then spends the rest of his time either keeping fit (fangirls may drool now) and writing out his latest ideas. Also his false persona shows his independent streak as he want to get there on his own skills not his company's influence, and as for Family that'll be revealed slightly later on.**

* * *

**(Top five reviewers!)**

**s2Teennovelist -  
You read it twice? It was that good? Yay! It was up so fast because I couldn't leave it alone, plus I wanted to have everything out of the way for school and "See Through The Dark" (a collab with The Winged Sapphire Wolf). I'm glad you liked the build up, I wanted to tease you all by thinking Yugi was unconscious or badly bleeding, I guess it worked. The vase idea instead of an attack seemed more likely in my opinion, as this is all real world based. I'm glad you liked Julian's concern, don't all dogs get upset when their owners or friends get upset? Now Yugi should feel better after all that crying and Atem's support, and he took a break and let Atem into his world for the day instead of pushing him away, then Atem let him into his which everyone enjoyed. I thought it would be a very 'Atem' thing to do, to go for it on his own instead of relying on his company's name, because I have the idea that in his youth lots of things were done for him and now he wants to prove himself (just think, he's got a lot to live up to.) I'm glad you liked how his name. I was feeling cryptic at the time, so Yami and Evening Star became Yami Evens Gartin, glad you like it. And I'm happy you think that the mention of the Nameless Pharaoh was a good move, and Atem's career as a writer. Nice to know that I captured the writer's desire to create just right, lots have complimented my choice on that one. I'm also pleased that the mention of English reminded people we're in another country. I'm glad you're happy that Atem overheard Yugi's troubles, that should prompt him into acting for one reason or another, and Julian's going to enjoy guarding Yugi, he's such a sweetheart. You'll find out why Atem's so interested or protective of Yugi soon, and why he was willing to let Julian stay with him. I think if it turned into a one night stand Yugi would have strangled him in the morning, and imagine how awkward it must be to cook for someone you've slept with in their context. Glad you loved the kiss too, I worked hard on that one!**

**Hikari Amarina -  
Oh no Miss Silent, no more junkies in the future, at least I'm not planning on it happening. Glad I made you happy enough to bounce around your classroom, must be a big thing to do since you've got all your friends watching you. Ha! I fooled you alls! *crazy laughing* It was only a vase, hee hee. You're right in that an attack had too little time to happen and was too rushed, we haven't even gotten these two men exchanging phone numbers yet! Glad you liked the dramatic effects and 'Atem to the rescue', and of course Julian would be worried, have you seen a German Shepard defending someone? They'd be the first to take a bullet for their loved ones, they're so protective of what they consider their pack. I hope that the rest of Yugi and Atem's relationship changes won't seem too 'rushed' as you put it, especially in this chapter (oh god what a fix this was to break into place). I'm glad you liked Atem's background, and how he can speak English and Japanese, but French is a little different, you'll find out in the next chapter. I'm glad you like his writer background, as well as his company one and I called it The Nameless Pharaoh on purpose because I wanted to reference Atem's roots in the manga. As for the Nameless Pharaoh's plot ... er ... I could write it I guess, but I just put that in to show off Atem's skills as a writer, I haven't really planned to do that, and probably won't because I have other things I want to write first. Wow, very dramatic response, so very nice to know I got the kiss scene right, please review again!**

**Aida -  
Yeah that caller is getting more aggressive by the day isn't he/she? And more harassing, but you've got an interesting and good point over the fact the call helped Yugi let it all out at last. Waiting for Mai was never going to be a good thing, who'd want to put their worries onto a new Mother anyway? I believe that talking it out will have a good effect on Yugi in some way, and at least now Atem knows where the line is. Yugi may be small, but he's tough as well as caring, so I'm pleased that you think he's strong for that. I hope that those two will work it out too, but look at their track record *points* fight, fight, fight, er more fighting, food poisoning, etc. I'm glad you liked Atem's background, it was very hard to get the balance right, but I'm happy that you think I got that dead on. Glad you liked the kissing, it was both fun and hard to write, and the sexual tension will be so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
You think that being a writer makes him more compatible with Yugi? How so?**

**yugixyamiyaoilover -  
Don't worry, I won't be killing anyone in this story, or at least that's not the plan as of yet. I think that now Atem's gotten involved Yugi will do something about it to keep Atem out of his life, since he thinks Atem's in his business too much. I'm glad you liked their talk, it's good to get some more depth into them. You think Atem should back off? I know what you mean, just getting Yugi to sleep with him won't make their relationship any easier, if anything it'll make Yugi want to murder him. I think Yugi does want a break, but Atem's got other plans. You think Atem, with his prowling lusty attitude won't pull another ones of those kisses out of the bag? ... well maybe. Please enjoy.**

**(Guest) The Friend of Cheshire! -  
Merci for the tips on French. I must admit that I don't speak any French normally, and I have not spoken or written it for about four years. As soon as you pointed out the Tu/vous mistake I felt stupid, I knew that rule but I forgot when I posted the chapter. Please don't worry, your English is perfect. I will try and be more careful with Atem's French speech from now on. Please enjoy the chapter, and if you review again could you leave a name in your review so I know who I'm addressing? Thank you.**

* * *

Yugi sighed as he woke, the sun appearing to wake him up with little rays across his face. Yugi opened one eye and frowned at the sun for a moment, wondering how on earth it always managed to reach him. His bedroom window faced west, ideal for sunsets, but the tiny window through the bathroom door had the unfortunate habit of casting rays onto his face through reflections.

Yugi sat up and stretched, feeling a satisfying sensation of sleep's grogginess slipping off of him, like a cape of silk pouring from his skin.

He cast his feet over one side and made to get out of bed, only for a loud, startled yelp to frighten him back into his bed for a moment. Yugi looked down and gasped softly "Oh Julian!" he exclaimed.

The dog wagged his tail, standing up to greet his ward. His golden eyes were warm and delighted, he was always so happy to see Yugi. Yugi smiled at the dog's loving gaze, he reached over with both hands and began to pet and scratch Julian's head and ears, "I thought you went home," he said with a wide smile.

Julian's eyes half closed at the scratching treatment, his tongue lolled out of a panting mouth when the human's hands hit that one spot below his hears.

Yugi laughed at him and got out the opposite side, he was smiling still when Julian padded over to his flank, a loyal puppy at heart, and leaned into his legs as they walked to the kitchen. Yugi found it sweet, he kept reaching down to scratch his back whenever he stood still for more than ten seconds.

When Yugi sat down with a cup of tea Julian lay at his feet, content to stay as long as he was in close proximity. Yugi leaned back into his chair and sighed out a long gust of air. He looked at Julian and his face faded from friendly into thoughtful. So Atem wasn't joking when he said Julian had to stay with him. _Persistent jerk, nosy too_, Yugi thought, downing his cup as he ran over these thoughts.

It wasn't that he minded Julian's presence, in fact the canine was rather lovable, and Yugi was easily attached to him; it was just the reason why Julian was around that bothered him.

_Ah, yes, the phone calls,_ Yugi remembered. With the comforting guard dog beside him he wasn't worried about the phone-harassment. He put his cup in the sink and made up his mind to call the police after a morning run. He munched on a piece of toast and looked at Julian slightly worried. He didn't keep dogs. They liked bones to gnaw and thick bits of meat or biscuits, he highly doubted Julian would appreciate tinned meat.

Yugi got a bowl of water and sadly knelt to speak to his new friend on his level "Sorry Julian, you'll have to go home to get breakfast," he explained, then went to open the back door.

Julian at once ran out into the yard and to the nearest tree while Yugi put down a bowl of water for him, it was the best he had to offer. While the dog got some air and water Yugi changed into a pair of jogging pants and a vest top, under was a pair of swimming trunks. When he locked the door and faced Julian again he hummed in thought "Okay, it's a choice between guarding me, or the house right now," he told the intelligent canine. He leaned forwards and smiled "I'd personally go for the house," he hinted and pointed in a 'stay' gesture before walking past him.

Yugi opened the side gate and a brown and black mass rushed past him onto the path, the dog loped ahead, glad to have the space to run, but kept returning to Yugi, as if keeping a tab on him. Yugi half laughed half sighed, "You take after your owner then," he commented, walking at a steady pace to enjoy the peace of the wood.

The woods has no trace of urban or car fumes, the freshness of it all was breath taking, Yugi felt as if his lungs were being cleansed by simply breathing it in.

* * *

When he and his borrowed companion got onto the beach someone was waiting for them.

Yugi blinked a few times before feeling a frown fall over his face. _I should have known, h_e thought with a huffed sigh.

Julian raced forwards, his back legs nearly touching his nose with large strides as he ran up to his master. Atem was dressed just like yesterday, sport shorts that showed off muscular thighs, running shoes which were great for the beach, and a vest – white today – of cotton for keeping cool. The only other thing he held was a bottle, and he was just sliding some sweatbands onto his wrists when Julian ran at him.

Atem's smile was wide and friendly as his companion ran up to him. He got on one knee to welcome him and promptly got bowled over. Atem laughed, on his back, as Julian nuzzled and licked him. "Morning mon ami," he said, sitting up and scratching his ears.

Yugi paused in mid stride; he wasn't going to run away from him, he might as well tell him to take his dog back now. But he paused when he saw the serene scene, just a man and his dog, best friends with a relationship you couldn't describe and had to experience, they looked like something out of a dream with the sun reflecting on the sea behind them.

Atem looked at Yugi as he approached and stood up when he drew level.

Yugi spoke first "If he missed you that much you should keep him today," he bluntly said, passing him by quite coldly.

Atem raised an eyebrow and quickly fell into step beside him, "Good morning to you too," he pleasantly said, his deep voice playing havoc with Yugi's imagination; he kept seeing the dark red eye shade that he'd glimpsed when they'd finished 'kissing' yesterday. Atem's fingers slid into Yugi's "Don't be so cold, Julian loves spending time with you," he nearly purred into his ear.

Yugi jerked away and crossed his arms "Julian's welcome, it's you and your damn ideas about _us_ that I don't want," he snapped, glaring heatedly.

Atem backed off with his hands raised halfway in a gesture of peace and surrender "You didn't seem very reluctant yesterday," he smiled, his lips curling in a way that made Yugi think of them on his own. Atem smiled, remembering how positively Yugi responded to him, his moans, his whimpers, the way he surrendered himself to Atem's touch …

Yugi blushed a fiery red, but so did his fury. Why did he have to bring that up? And why couldn't he have fought harder before?

Yugi raised a fist and swung.

Atem's hands gracefully caught his fist and held it tight, like a key in a lock; he was clearly more experienced and skilled in fighting than Yugi was. So there was no chance of landing a hit.

Atem drew him closer, his face sombre as he spoke "Would hitting me make you feel any better?" he asked, his eyes silently waiting, like a defendant for a jury's verdict. But there was also a slim gleam of knowing, he already knew the case's conclusion.

Yugi held his breath, his lungs full … then let out steam through his nose. "No." he muttered before turning away and continuing to walk.

Once again Atem stayed by his side, Julian, who had sensed the tense atmosphere, had stopped slinking around the backs of the humans and was now sensibly padding along in-between them. Yugi glanced at Atem and sighed, already feeling exhausted and tired of him "What are you doing?" he nearly groaned.

Atem smiled very slightly "Keeping you company," he informed evenly, as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with the idea.

Yugi frowned "No thank you," he negated.

Atem raised an eyebrow "You object to my company?"

Rolling his eyes Yugi nodded "When it comes under the poorly disguised excuse of a body guard: hell yes," he sarcastically growled. It was bad enough that he had to have Julian against his will, it wasn't that he disliked the dog, it was just why he had to have him around. He'd much rather volunteer to take him on a walk and enjoy the dog's companionship. Atem _and_ his dog, that was pushing both reason and Yugi's tolerance.

Atem chuckled softly "I'm serious though. I'd like to keep you company today," he returned evenly, Yugi thought he heard a tone straining to come through, but couldn't identify it. It could have been worry, fear of rejection, frustration, amusement, mocking or scathing, or even a mixture of the list. But Yugi couldn't name it from just the brief sample he'd heard.

He sighed, giving in grudgingly "Do what you want," he muttered before starting his morning jog.

Julian bounded ahead with the new pace set, running towards the trees to smell something, returning to his human's as if to check up on them, then running down to sprint through the splashing surf with his mouth wide open. Atem kept Yugi's pace, entirely comfortable with the running speed the younger one set.

Yugi had the small idea to set a punishingly fast pace, but he knew that he'd never be able to outrun Atem, it just wasn't physically possible. So he resigned himself to his persisting presence.

When they arrived at the edge of the cove Yugi walked over to the rocks and removed his shirt and trousers – behind him Atem was drinking in the sight of his neighbour undressing – and lightly ran into the waves, the cool ocean soothing his jog heated body. While Yugi enjoyed a leisurely swim Atem played fetch with Julian, throwing a stick they found over and over while they waited for the younger man to be done with the ocean.

Yugi wondered what Atem would do if he tried to swim to the continent to get away from him? Probably be there to meet him on the opposite beach, his mind annoyingly supplied; it sounded like something he'd do just to irk him even further. Yugi didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so ended his wonderings and returned to land to get his clothes.

Atem paused in playing with his panting hound to admire how Yugi looked. Dripping wet, bangs stuck to his face, lightly speckled in water and sand, swimming trunks that clung to his legs and left little to Atem's overactive imagination. He licked his lips and let out a groan when Yugi bent over to pick up his things, giving Atem a perfect view of Yugi's bottom. Yugi was being a damn provocative tease, and he didn't even realise it! It took all of Atem's willpower to stop himself walking over and petting that fine behind his neighbour had.

Yugi turned around and frowned at once when he saw the lustful gleam in Atem's eyes. Being mostly exposed was common on a beach, and Atem just had to make that fact a little more uncomfortable. Yugi walked past him, not looking, keeping as aloof as he could "Nice view?" he asked in a biting tone.

Atem ran his eyes over Yugi's retreating figure "Wonderful," he answered with another low noise of appreciation.

Yugi didn't hear him, luckily, and Atem let Yugi stay a good fifteen feet ahead of him all the way home. When Yugi reached the wood path that would lead back to his villa he paused and turned back to Atem "Remember to feed you dog," he muttered as Atem drew level with him, and then continued his walk like nothing had interrupted him.

Atem shook his head in amusement and patted Julian's head "Itba wa ilf," he commanded lowly, smiling when his faithful friend ran ahead to walk by Yugi's side.

Yugi sighed at Julian "Go home," he stressed. Julian just sat down, ignoring Yugi completely. Yugi frowned at him "I don't have anything you can eat Julian, just go have breakfast," he tiredly commanded, shutting Julian outside to get his own.

Julian just tiled his head in confusion and settled down by the door to watch for strangers.

* * *

Yugi had gone through three magazine's while he was on hold, the call to the police had put him through to a machine whose drone voice read out several options before Yugi was allowed to continue. Then he had been put to a human, a young man who put him through to the right branch, with a warning it could be a long wait before he could file his complaint. By the time the detective in charge finally picked up Yugi had circled every ideal piece of furniture or luxury item in the third magazine.

The man he spoke to was _very_ informed.

"_Oh yes, a complaint for phone harassments was filed last night, ten o'clock, by a Mr Atem Sennen on behalf of Mai Varon. Perhaps you should talk to him unless there's anything you want to add?_"

Yugi stared at nothing for a moment the glowered with black anger emitting from his figure.

Talk to him? He'd kill him!

Yugi's hand gripped the phone so tight the plastic creaked under his grip. "No. Thanks, I'll go talk to him." he ground out, quickly hanging up and slamming the phone onto the table top in fury. Yugi marched outside, not even glancing at Julian when he stood to greet him, and made his way to Atem's back door.

Yugi flung it open, since it was being propped open by an empty plant pot, and glared at Atem from his position by the door.

Atem looked up, genuinely surprised by Yugi's appearance, his wide eyes and the careless move of his hand with his breakfast sent most of it splashing onto the plate from the spatula. Atem cursed when a stray spot of hot egg caught his hand. He stuck his pinky into his mouth before turning off the gas. He looked back at Yugi and lowered his hand "Can I help you?"

Yugi crossed his arms "What god given right do you think you have to put in a police complaint on my behalf!" he shouted.

Atem at once relaxed, a strange reaction in context, but that just proved how quickly he had gotten used to Yugi's thorny side. He moved his now unappealing looking breakfast to the table and said "You're angry," he sounded tired.

Yugi felt as if he's spontaneously combust if he saw anymore red "You bet your life's work I am! Why'd you go and push into my business, again!" he raged, not budging from the doorway, but his voice made up for any physical action he didn't do.

Atem gave him an unimpressed look "I filed the report for Mai," he said, moving to sit down at his seat, irking Yugi by being too relaxed in this situation. "Whatever this person's motive, or whoever he or she is, they've used Mai's landline as a way to harass someone. Besides, I promised Mai I'd keep an eye on you," he admitted, pushing his breakfast around his plate with a slightly sad expression.

Yugi pulled his bangs angrily to stop himself committing cold blooded murder "Well you can keep your eye off me as of now." he snapped.

Atem shook his head "Not until these nuisance calls stop," he firmly vowed.

Yugi glared holes in Atem's head "I'm twenty-six years old, not sixteen. I'm not a child and I can take care of myself!"

Atem glared back at last, his patience gone. "You're forgetting something," he half growled.

Yugi crossed his arms, feeling a slight twinge of triumph for getting him riled up on his terms for the first time, and secondly a larger wave of fear because it was clear that Atem was both stronger and more skilled than he was, plus if he set Julian on him he'd be deader than road kill. However anger and the upper hand made him reckless. "And what is that?" he asked, his voice sarcastically sweet.

Atem stood up and quickly invaded Yugi's personal space, towering over him although he was only a few inches taller. He seemed to lean down at Yugi, their faces were inches away from each other's and their stances like a pair of wolves trying to intimidate the other into submission. Atem narrowed his eyes "I gave Mai my word." he explained simply.

Yugi snorted "And your word is law?" he mocked.

Atem's eye twitched "For as long as these nuisance calls continue I'm going to make sure you're not in trouble, for Mai's sake not yours," he finished.

Yugi felt the urge to argue, but suddenly saw Mai's face in his mind. How worried about him she looked, how concerned he was on his own … what about her kids? She would be stressing herself more if she knew Yugi was by himself in trouble. She'd send Valon over in a heartbeat, but then she'd be alone. Yugi didn't think he could stand the guilt any more than he could stand Atem's advances. The conflict grew in his mind until he felt like lashing out or running away from this problem.

"Fine." he spat in defeated disgust. He turned away and stomped back to his villa.

* * *

The next thing Yugi knew he'd slammed the boot of his car shut, the car packed to go. Yugi slid into the driver's seat and quickly gassed the car into gear. However, after driving through the lanes of the woods to the deserted junction before the main road that would take him away from here, his mobile rang.

Yugi sighed and flicked on the hands-free "Moto speaking," he answered.

"_Yugi. Where are you going and when are you coming home?_" Atem's annoying voice sounded from the dashboard.

Yugi hissed and shouted "Go to hell!" before turning the phone completely off.

The outburst had been good for a moment, but then Yugi's situation caught up with him. Was he running away again? At the thought he pulled his car over into an overgrown layby at the side of the road, he turned the car off and sat staring outside of the window for ages.

So he was running away; leaving the beautiful coast and wood … Mai would understand … she always did.

But where could he go? Yugi looked at his hands and felt the urge to cry again, feeling quite alone and lost.

His Mother, in whatever big city for whatever event she was organising in her company's interests, would welcome him on her trip he was positive. She'd let him tag along for as long as he wished, helping her out, keeping her company, going to fancy restaurants every night, having a head full of her company's ideas by the end of every day. She never seemed to get out of work mode.

His Father, with Yugi's stepmother and half siblings, would also welcome him over. They'd love to have him to play with the kids, their lives so young and innocent, they lived in Hong Kong. In a pretty Chinese apartment in the middle of a large city, with little to no peace in such a busy place, he was sure to lose his worries to other ones while he stayed.

Or his Grandfather with the Kaiba's, through Joey of course, back in Domino; But constantly being under house arrest because of John on the loose, and having not chosen to stay with them all in the first place because he was still sore about the whole thing, and he didn't want people who knew the relationship to go armature psychologist on him.

Yugi wiped at his cheek again, feeling moisture falling from his eyes without his consent. He admired the salt water on his fingertips for a while, letting others fall as he let the self-pity and depressingly lonely thoughts him fill him up.

He didn't notice a blue jaguar pull up behind him or someone approach until there was a knock at the window.

Yugi looked up to see Atem waiting for him to open the door.

Yugi didn't have it in him to be angry anymore, he just wanted to cry and cry until he turned into salt water and never had to worry about anything again. He reached over and unlocked the door, what was the point in fighting him? He only got his way.

Atem slid in next to in the passenger seat and quietly shut the door. He took a moment to assess Yugi's state, and to calm his unexpected and left over panic from when he realised Yugi was leaving, and said "I went around to apologise, and I saw you leaving …"

Yugi just sniffed and nodded mutely.

Atem let Yugi sit until they both felt like talking. He looked across and said "When will you be back?"

Yugi shrugged.

Atem tried the same question but in a different way "Then where are you going?"

Yugi wiped his face on his sleeve and whispered "I don't know …" the awful alone feeling was pressing on him from every side, like a suffocating blanket.

Atem sighed "I'm sorry, I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to keep the promise I made to Mai, but you're being so difficult," he complained, he ran a hand over his tied down hair, the crimson ends looking a little like a dip dye in that do.

Yugi bristled at the response, feeling annoyed again, but in a defeated way "You're the one who can't keep himself to himself, or even out of my business," he pointed out.

Atem blinked in shock then frowned "I wouldn't be in your business if you'd just follow common sense rules," he muttered.

Yugi looked up into the distance and felt his hands slowly become fists …

* * *

_- One Month earlier -_

_John glared down at Yugi when he walked through the door, holding the shopping for the week on his arms, his violet eyes already dulling when he saw John's mad face from the sofa. He put his bags down on the small walk through kitchen granite and sighed. "I just forgot to tell you that shopping was due, there wouldn't have been anything to eat if I hadn't gone," the shorter one pointed out, already moving to put things away._

_John got up and walked so he was on the opposite side of the table, his green eyes and black hair with an orange-fake-tanned face looking hostile. "How many times do you have to forget that going off to do things without me, or forgetting to call and let me know, gets me mad?" he ground out, trying to keep a lid on his temper._

_Yugi rolled his eyes and put the milk and eggs in the fridge "You're not my Father, and I'm not a child. I don't have to tell you what I'm doing every minute of every day," Yugi reasoned._

_John slammed a fist on the table "Well how else do I know you're not running around with another man?" he shouted._

_Yugi jumped and blinked in shock "That's what you think I've been doing?" he asked, his voice outraged "John that's- You know damn well that we needed shopping and I don't see you letting me out any other time of day to do things that you'll only yell at me later for _not_ doing!" he argued, forgetting about the shopping to shout at his boyfriend._

_John glared "You're not going out without telling me, again." he snapped._

_Yugi stood his ground "Or what? I have a damn life too!" he shot back._

_John grabbed his shirt "I am your life!"_

_Yugi shoved him away and kept one hand up to keep them apart "Are you drunk?" he demanded._

_John punched the table and broke a saucer under his fist "You're so fucking selfish! I'm your boyfriend and I should come first, not 'your bloody worthless life without me'!" he nearly screamed._

_Yugi stepped around him and checked the apartment with his eyes for any beer or other alcohol bottles; he couldn't see any, and he was sure there was none in the fridge when he left earlier. John didn't take kindly to his silence._

_He grabbed his arm and screamed "Why are you so difficult? I'm the one you should care about! I'm the one earning the most! I am your business! And I'm the one you're cheating on! What about that you fucking wimp!" he shook Yugi by his shoulder, Yugi was starting to panic at this point, he tried to get away. He struggled, feeling so alone and defenceless, like he couldn't escape or make his own choices again. John shook him again, Yugi's head flopping like a bobble doll with the force "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST OBEY!"_

_Yugi pulled himself free and yelled as loud as he could "-_

* * *

-Just leave me alone, John!"

Yugi looked up but met wide crimson eyes rather than narrowed green.

An icy silence followed.

Yugi felt as if his insides had been doused in cold water; he'd called Atem by his ex-controlling-boyfriend's name … Yugi had never felt so bad, but was too much in shock to say anything, he could hardly breathe.

Atem stared in shock when Yugi called him by another name, his eyes wide in shock, then hurt and disappointment filled them and they seemed to dull. He couldn't look away, just as Yugi couldn't, and he couldn't speak. Did Yugi really think so lowly of him that he'd link his awful ex to himself? It was like a punch in the gut; his neighbour thought he was on that man's level, or worse …

The stricken silence seemed to never end.

Finally Atem closed his eyes and turned his head away, looking into the distance but not facing Yugi at all. Yugi let his eyes return to his lap, he wanted to cry again for what he had done, and beg forgiveness, but he couldn't move, and he couldn't speak.

"Yugi?" Atem's voice came softly, it's baritone as neutral as he could make it. "Listen, as soon as these nuisance calls stop, I'll be out of your life," he promised gently. Yugi saw Atem's hand reach across and cover his. He looked up, regret in his eyes as he looked at Atem. Atem smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes "When this is over you'll never have to see me. I'll explain to Mai that I've upset you and you don't want to be around me, you won't have to cook for me, and I'll wait for you to leave the house before working on Mai's villa, okay?" he proposed softly.

Yugi felt even more tears sting his eyes at Atem's description of his days if he decided to stay at Mai's. It was everything he wanted … but somehow it felt twice as awful, like someone had punched a hole into the flaw and then just left it to bleed. He nodded reluctantly.

Atem sighed and reached into his pocket, he placed it on the dashboard "If you need me call this number," he offered before he stepped out of the car.

Yugi heard him return to his vehicle, and glanced over his shoulder just before the door slammed shut … he thought he saw Atem's hand moving away from his eyes …

Yugi sagged into his seat as he heard Atem's car move away and cried again, feeling so guilty and ashamed he was surprised he could still function under the crushing blame. But the worst part was … he had involuntarily shouted at him. He hadn't thought of his name, he hadn't thought of his appearance, or even of his personality; he'd just shouted out against the awful controlled feeling he had only just felt he'd escaped from. Yugi felt the self-hate drag his mood down till he was positively damning himself for the instinctive slip of the tongue …

Yugi looked at the number Atem had left and picked up the card to punch the new number into his mobile's phonebook. His mind doing idle things while it worked through the emotional mess he'd caused himself.

* * *

After picking up most of the pieces and finding them a place he restarted the car and turned it towards another town, he followed the road marks until he was in an unfamiliar place, that was still close to the villa, just encase he changed his mind.

After parking and locking he wandered around the town with only his wallet and phone in his pockets. Not doing much of anything. He window shopped but didn't remember or take in anything he'd seen, he bought a coffee, but it was gone before he knew it, eventually he went to the cinema and bought a ticket for an action film that was on.

The film was a good decision. The sounds, music and images on the screen brought his dulled emotions back to life as he worried for the characters, cursed the antagonist and felt happily satisfied with the 'happy ending'. Being lost in this plot made him forget his worries of reality, if only for an hour and a half. However, when he came out he felt refreshed, and ready to face what he had done.

Yugi smiled to himself and moved to return to the car and go back to the villa. He had to apologise to Atem and it was too late in the day to attempt a nine hour drive to his closest friends' house without driving through the night.

As he spotted his vehicle his phone rang. He pulled his phone out and answered it "Hello?"

"_Hello gorgeous, miss me?_"

Yugi's eyes widened "John!"

* * *

Atem sat in his study, staring at a glaring computer screen with a blank yet slightly frustrated expression. His study was warm colours of red and sandy brown, the carpet was brown, balanced from dark colours with a white ceiling. He had a bookshelf on one side of the two by two meter room, filled with research books for his latest novel ideas. An ebony desk in the middle with a black rolling chair behind it, upon the desk was a high quality computer with a few sticky notes hanging from the edges of the monitor. The walls were red-burgundy with golden stripes in patterns around the room.

Julian was resting beside Atem's desk, his master often sat here for long periods of time, working away or looking at nothing. It seemed to be more looking at nothing than working today. Julian sighed deeply and moved to lean against Atem's legs, sensing his master's sad mood.

Atem smiled dejectedly and rested his hands on his friend's pelt "I've been completely insensitive, Julian," he murmured "And I don't know what I should do now," he thought aloud, this the problem on his mind, not the slow moving plot on the computer screen.

Julian nuzzled into his legs before jerking, ears standing to attention, and facing the door; he'd heard something, and he wasn't sure what it was. Atem watched as he sniffed and listened for a few seconds, and looked puzzled when Julian ran towards the front door, his tail wagging madly.

A moment later Atem heard the knocking. He stood up and went to the door, when he opened it he gasped, surprised once again. "Yugi!"

Yugi awkwardly stood on the porch with his head lowered "I'm sorry … for what I said before," he said, his voice regretful and honest.

Atem relaxed and cautiously reached out a hand to touch Yugi's shoulder, trying to keep in neutral territory until he knew for definite where he stood with his attractive neighbour. The outburst from earlier had finally given him the hint that he was imposing too much, but for some reason Yugi didn't seem happier with his sudden withdrawal. When Atem touched Yugi's shoulder the younger tensed a little, Atem smiled in a calming way "And I must apologise for being insensitive," he murmured, his accented voice making the phrase sound like something from the mouth of a Prince.

Yugi looked up and smiled a little, nodding in agreement. They were both to blame for the way they ended up today.

Julian whined and bumped Yugi's hand to get his attention. Yugi looked down and crouched to give the lovable canine a firm scratching along his neck and back, Julian's tongue lolling out at the end of the session.

Atem was content to watch them together, thinking and debating on how to continue with their new relationship status, finally he made up his mind "I have some coffee freshly made in the kitchen, would you like to join me?" he invited, not wanting Yugi to go just yet.

That seemed to be what Yugi had in mind because he nodded very quickly after he was asked "Yes please," he whispered.

When he stepped into Atem's villa the half Egyptian finally noticed the tired way Yugi held himself, the way he dragged his feet, and yet how alert he seemed to be at the same time. It was a confusing combination that told Atem that something had happened since they'd last spoke, he walked by Yugi's side and gestured him into the near identically designed kitchen, at least in first appearance ways – no doubt Atem stored his things differently to Mai.

Yugi's eyes wandered as he examined the house. The kitchen had white plastic tiles, sandy wooden doors with chestnut handles on all draws and cupboards, the top was granite that was smooth but patterned like metallic sand with the odd larger pieces of stone scattered in natural, unique patterns. The windowsill had a few items on it, some ocean smoothed stones with Arabic writing on them, Yugi couldn't begin to guess what words were carved into them, a cactus in a pot, enjoying the sunshine, and a small glass vial with sand layered in it.

Atem turned around and offered Yugi his cup then, as Yugi took it, moved past him back into his study, turning around to make sure Yugi followed.

In the study Atem pulled the single chair back to let Yugi sit, and leaned against the desk at a respectable distance. Yugi sighed and relaxed back into the chair, exhausted physically, but mentally alert. Julian nosed open the door and lay at Yugi's feet, nudging against Yugi's toes as he slumped huffing as if he was exhausted too.

Atem sipped his coffee and waited for Yugi to speak. His waiting game, this time, was out of respect. He would never admit it, but the thought of Yugi leaving forever had sent a bolt of panic through him this morning, as well as the irrational thoughts to do whatever it took to bring him back. But, now calmer, he was going to tread carefully to see what Yugi was going to do, or what he was going to say.

Yugi wrinkled his nose a little at the strong coffee, way too concentrated for his tastes, and not very diluted with milk or sugar, he sipped it appreciatively and then placed the saucer and the cup on the desk, on a mat that was far from the computer and its hard drives. He sighed slightly and decided to break the silence "I guess you know that the police scored positive on John's office phone at work," Yugi stated.

Atem nodded, his eyes scowling at the wall "Yes." He'd been updated this afternoon.

Yugi rubbed his forehead slightly, wishing he could just fall asleep right here, right now and wake up with everything back in its rightful place, with a few problems missing and a few ideals in their place.

Atem cleared his throat with the slight hint of uncertainty that Yugi hadn't heard in him before "Are you still leaving?" he asked, looking at his cup of nearly black coffee with a blank expression.

Yugi watched his reaction for a moment and then shook his head "No. I'm going to stay."

Atem's shoulder's relaxed and his blank face gained a small smile, very subtle, Yugi only saw it because he was watching him so closely. If you had looked away in between you'd never tell the difference between his expressions. The half Egyptian met Yugi's eyes and smiled genuinely, but it also appeared restrained "That's good, it's nice to know you've changed your mind," his accented voice lilted his words in such a way the only word to describe how he spoke them would be; caressed.

Yugi nodded and sipped his drink again, just to avoid his eyes without seeming shy or awkward, those crimson eyes held a strange light, it made him want to sink into his arms when he thought of the way those wine coloured eyes darkened and captured his awareness, especially when all their attention was on himself. They were hypnotising. Even in a casual conversation, those eyes would mesmerise you into tripping over your words and forgetting your own name.

Yugi knew he should leave before he fell under Atem's charismatic spell. He looked up for a moment "Thank you for your concern, and your help," he gratefully said, aware that he'd let a problem drift too long and Atem had sorted it out for him. As much as that irked him at the time, in hindsight, he should have taken care of it before Atem had to get involved, then he wouldn't have gotten so mad with him.

Atem chuckled before he could help it, he smiled slightly teasingly and said "As I recall you weren't too keen to accept either," he set down his coffee as he relived the amusement, his lips in a wide smile to stop the laughter.

Yugi felt a little smile tug at his lips too. He hadn't been accepting, that was true "You were being very controlling," he pointed out, sending this answer back at him.

Atem nodded, accepting that point "I'm surprised you didn't add 'manipulative'."

Yugi shook his head slightly, the smile fading a bit "That too …" he agreed after a moment.

Atem's warm hand covered Yugi's, the beautiful golden-bronzed fingers curled around the pale as the thumb lightly stroked the back of Yugi's hand, the feeling altogether tender and comforting. Yugi allowed it because it sent a lovely feeling through his being, the feeling that you're cared for. Atem met Yugi's eyes "Did id ever occur to you _why_?" he asked lowly.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. In just a few short words the conversation had been steered in a new direction, and Yugi wasn't comfortable with the change. It wasn't the same kind of discomfort as before, when he was avoiding Atem at all costs, but the kind of discomfort that came when presented with a question you'd rather not answer.

"Maybe we could continue this another time," Yugi abruptly said, trying to bring the conversation to a close by beginning the path to goodbye. He pulled his hand free. He stood up, but that turned out to be a bad decision because it brought them within inches of each other. Yugi gulped slightly, his eyes meeting Atem's "But that's not really needed, is it?"

Atem's lips curved into a smile as gracefully as a snake sliding into water, his eyes shone with muted amusement. He was holding back. Yet he was amused about the fact Yugi didn't think a second visit was needed. Oh, but to Atem, it most definitely was.

"You think not?" he said softly. "I disagree. But, perhaps I'd better clarify," he murmured, his warm hands reaching forwards and pulling Yugi into the circle of his arms, making Yugi shiver as he was held hostage. Atem pulled him closer still, until he was anchored between Atem's thighs, the firm muscles tightening on his hips and legs to hold him still. Then he slowly lowered his lips to brush against Yugi's temple, the slightly moist skin contact turning Yugi's spine into a mess of subtle shivers. "Are you beginning to get the picture?" Atem asked, his lips moving against Yugi's skin.

Yugi shuddered, but his body and mind couldn't resist, as much as he knew he shouldn't be allowing this, he couldn't find it in him to pull away …

He gasped when one of Atem's hands moved to caress his inner thigh through the fabric of his clothes, the other holding his upper back to stop him pushing away. "Atem!" Yugi's voice protested through shock.

Atem teased a trail of kisses down Yugi's jaw to the edge of his mouth, then across his full bottom lip. His hand didn't stop caressing, but he didn't touch any closer to Yugi's crotch, simply content to tease the skin relatively near.

Yugi felt more shivers and goosebumps race across his skin, he could feel himself weakening to Atem's advances, and a moan tried to form in his throat. He closed his eyes "I don't think this is a …"

"Good idea?" Atem finished, his lips vibrating with the softly spoken words, his tongue reached out to entice Yugi's top lip, knowing that there were many nerve endings there, waiting to sing and spark for him.

"N-no," Yugi answered, his voice barely a whisper as Atem's hand left his back to hold his head steady, and guide their lips together.

Yugi whimpered and let his shaky, weak arms rise to link at Atem's nape, kissing back when Atem fit their lips together, their soft skin moulding to each other's and moving in every pleasant way. Heat began to flow in his veins, Atem's hands seemed to embrace his skin, his body, wherever they touched, guiding Yugi to sink into him, to melt against him.

_A kiss_. That's all it was, Yugi feebly tried to convince himself. Why couldn't he convince himself that it didn't mean anything? That there wasn't some attachment to this contact? Men and women had kissed him before, out of friendship, affection, kindness, thanks, and passion. But nothing compared to this …

Yugi allowed himself to give in, to let Atem mould him close and hold him intimately as he thawed against the growing heat … except he was seriously unprepared for the firming of Atem's lips on his own.

He'd kissed him before! But this was different, it wasn't a punishment, it wasn't a seeking experiment, or a persuasive invitation to a one night stand. The intensity of it made Yugi feel afraid; it was both a claim of possession, and a promise. The kind of promise surrounded in molten ebony and crimson silk ribbons.

Yugi moaned slightly as Atem's hands began to travel from the casual zones of his being, to the more intimate, sensitive parts of his body, his hands mapping his skin. A full moan left Yugi's lips, loud and directly into Atem's ear as he leaned forwards to suckle lightly on Yugi's earlobe; his hands! They seemed to already know him, they knew exactly where to glide, where to caress, where to lightly pinch, then sooth, to drive him wild! To drive him into a wanting, needy, moaning mess.

Atem, was just as entranced. _Dear Ra,_ he thought in wonder, _he's stunning._ His body was soft skin, like silk and satin, overlaying lithe muscles, so lean and perfectly packed, perfectly toned; he felt as if he were violating some untouched treasure. Not only that, but every erogenous zone reacted like fire and electric current to his touch. He could _feel_ how he was affecting his partner, and it made him feel deeply pleased to be able to cause such pleasurable feelings in his neighbour.

He wanted to free his beautiful body from the restriction of clothes, the ugly barrier that cloaked his hidden splendour. He wanted to explore every indention, each subtle curve, mark every sensitive point on his skin until he moaned in delight, then begged for release.

He wanted to be the only one Yugi called out for, to be the only one he saw when he drove into him, and made him his own. It would be him, and only him who had the power to take him to the brink, then tip him over the edge and catch him when he fell. It would be only him that saw him truly satisfied and spent, only him …

His fingers drifted from Yugi's thigh to the clasp on his belt, and skilfully unfastened it. He felt, rather than heard, Yugi's gasp against his lips as his clothes were slacked. Atem soothed him, curling his tongue against Yugi's in a way that made him squirm, then, with his neighbour at ease, he slid his hands down Yugi's back and into his jeans. His hands rested on Yugi's bottom, each hand gently grasping each buttock and used that grip as leverage to pull Yugi closer and grind their hips smoothly against each other. His lips trailed down Yugi's neck, suckling and nipping as his hands massaged and squeezed … only to find resistance.

The first true resistance since this kiss started.

What was he doing? Atem thought, his lips returning to Yugi's in an attempt to quiet the protests in him.

This had gone way beyond flirting, way beyond a grateful favour; Yugi could feel Atem's arousal growing hard against his groin, the insistent pressing of his erection also pressed Atem's jean zip against him, the sensual heat making Yugi tremble. From where his arms rested on Atem's neck he could feel his pulse, the rhythm soothing …

Atem's mouth settled on his, persuasive, sensual, promising everything Yugi could ask for.

Yugi's lips trembled. It would be so easy to give in and let Atem take him wherever he wanted to go, to give in to the deep red magic he promised and enjoy whatever the night might hold. But … Yugi sighed mentally, did he trust him not to kick him out of bed once he had gotten what he wanted? Could he put his feelings – his heart? – on the line again?

_No …_ a voice brokenly whispered.

It took more effort than he expected to pull his mouth from Atem's, to tear himself away from the pleasant feelings he ignited, and retreat to arms-length. And even more to slow his fast beating pulse and breathing.

"I think," Yugi started, slightly unevenly, "it would be best if I left. Now," he added, dropping his arms from Atem's body, one hand moving to readjust his jeans.

Atem's arms didn't drop, he kept his hands on Yugi's slim waist "Best for who?" he asked.

Yugi looked up, distracted "Me. You. Us." He realised what he had just said the moment Atem did, his eyes sparkled in amusement as his mouth fought to keep a smile at bay. Yugi shook his head and stuttered "I mean, there is no _us_." This was getting worse by the second! "It's just-"

"Quit while you're ahead," Atem advised gently, one hand raising to smooth just once across his right cheek before he let go.

He could pull him close, use every skill he knew to wreak havoc with Yugi's enticing mouth, use every trick he'd learnt on his body until he was hard and needy, and take him here. On the desk, in his bed, it didn't matter.

But that was the part that was starting to brother him, it had been doing so for the last few days; he'd always demonstrated finesse with potential partners, both men and women alike, the only similarity across his record was the desire to lay with them. Wining, dining, compliments, challenges, gentle and aggressive aura's; depending on the individual, depending on what it took to draw them in like a moth to the light. Sex by mutual consent, wild or restrained. But it was rare that he had the desire to tear clothes from a person, to mark their skin with his mouth, his hands, and join with them with the intention of a claim …

He had a remarkable respect for the human physique, both male and female, their strengths, their weaknesses, their erogenous zones, and was greatly skilled in bringing pleasure to either sex; many would testify to this. He respected their flaws and perfections, and he had enjoyed them, enjoyed _with_ them.

No serious commitment, no strings attached.

Until now.

Now he was captivated as never before by a smile, the way his mouth curved to a tilt up at the edges. The sweep of long lashes in wide, alluring amethyst eyes which sparkled, darkened or lightened according to mood, a thousand emotions swimming in their depth. The sound of a laugh, the natural movements that appeared practiced a thousand times to achieve such unconscious grace.

He was sweet and fierce, passion and confidence, fire and ice. Atem wanted him in a way he'd never wanted anyone before, his eyes darkened to the shade of rich red wine as he admired the young man who'd stomped into his life and shook his views of lovers to pieces.

Yugi looked away from the intense red eyes of his neighbour; it felt as if they were trying to reach out and pull in him at the same time, all his conscious thoughts seemed to be where his eyes lay. Yugi felt a little intimidated and uncomfortable with such concentrated attention purely on him. "Thanks for," he voice wasn't steady, not at all. "being there for me," he finished in a whisper.

Atem reached forward and brushed a finger down the slope of Yugi's nose, the simple touch and affectionate gesture making a pretty blush appear on Yugi's cheeks "My pleasure," he returned just as softly, his baritone vocals making the volume sound as smooth as treacle.

Yugi glanced up "Really?" he asked, in response to Atem's response. "We've been at each other's throats half the time."

Atem's lips pulled into a smile. There was a dangerous quality in darkness of his eyes, like the danger of a panther about to pounce, waiting for just the right moment. The darkness in his eyes held passion that threatened to sweep him up and leave him disorientated if unleashed, it promised to guide him seductively out of his depth until he was helpless and at his mercy; Yugi couldn't deny that the thought was slightly erotic, and almost appealing, shivers left their trail of gooseflesh over his skin as he thought that.

_Go,_ a tiny voice insisted,_ don't linger._

Yugi listened at last. Without another word he turned and walked out of the study, wandering at his own pace down the hall to the back door. Julian appeared at his side again as he opened it, he ran out to do his business then loyally followed Yugi through the trail to his own back door.

Yugi smiled and reached down to fondle Julian's ears "And thank you too, I'll get you a treat when I next shop," he promised, before sending him home.

* * *

In the villa his bags lay in his room still fully packed, but Yugi couldn't find the effort to put everything back into its proper place just yet. He stripped off and took a long cool shower, still affected by Atem's kiss, but some shivers were not from pleasure, or from cold. When he got out he dressed in comfortable pyjamas and curled up on the sofa. The TV provided some visual entertainment, and a place for his eyes to rest, but he took none of it in, and couldn't acknowledge anything except what had happened today.

All he could do was replay today in his head, the phone call and the kiss, hoping that by reflecting on what happened he'd be able to find peace of mind.

It was not to be.

Yugi flicked off the television and pulled out his favourite book; The Nameless Pharaoh. He turned to the last chapter he read and tried to lose himself in the plot.

Five minutes later he snapped the book shut and let out a half sob of frustration as the phone call plagued him again. He wished he could turn back time and turn off the phone the second he heard John's voice, he shouldn't have egged him into talking. It hadn't made him feel better, if anything it made him feel like he'd been shoved into a puddle of mud, and now he couldn't brush it off his clothes.

He discarded the book and wandered to the back door, almost without thinking he made his way down to the beach. The waves lulled in their forever rhythm, the night sea air and the sky of endless thousands stars made him feel so small in comparison. The sounds of nature worked their magic and Yugi felt himself relaxing, his arms crossed over his chest to cling to the slight warmth he held in his thing pyjama's. For a while all he did was breathe, trying to keep his mind clear of any thoughts.

A whine made him turn around.

Atem stood at the edge of the trees, Julian's collar in his grip, he wasn't looking at Yugi, but seemed to be in the process of pulling Julian's direction back to the trees and home. Yugi tilted his head curiously "Atem?" he asked.

Atem jumped slightly and looked around, he apologetically smiled "Julian ran off, sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you," he said sincerely.

Yugi smiled, his shoulders relaxed "It's okay," he said, turning back to admire the stars.

Atem watched Yugi's sad posture and stayed where he was, debating on what he should do. Eventually Julian pulled free and went to run in the surf, pausing only to lick at Yugi's hand before snapping at tiny drops of water that were flung in front of his face.

Atem saw Yugi's shoulder's move in a laugh at his pet's actions but he still didn't seem any less solemn, he made up his mind. Atem stood by his side in a few long strides, his hands in the pockets of his jeans "Unable to sleep?" he asked in a whisper to not disturb the peace of the night.

Yugi sighed and nodded "I thought a walk might help," he murmured. Yesterday, even this morning, he would have objected to his presence, even resented him for it. But not now. He looked at his company but his expression wasn't readable in the moonlight, the only thing he could see clearly was his eyes.

Atem smiled, his eyes glinting before he gestured towards the stretch of beach. Yugi exhaled through his nose as they began walking. They walked in silence for several minutes, Yugi found himself hyperly aware of his neighbour in a way that make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, he found it vaguely frightening, his stomach fluttered in anticipation; he had the building feeling that something was going to happen, that something should happen. But it didn't, and the butterflies became more insistent.

Yugi tried to brush it off as he had before, blaming it all on chemistry and his lack of sex and affection for months, but it was getting harder to do that. He stole a glance at his company and felt a small confirmation inside him; he had known Atem was trouble when he first met him, the sensual attraction from the start had been the loudest warning bell; Predatory sexual lust that had Yugi skating across thin ice for days, but he hadn't left or denied it; and that was both foolish and reluctantly thrilling for him.

Atem's eyes slid to his when they had walked a fair way. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Yugi lowered his eyes "Am I that easy to read?" he rhetorically asked.

Atem half smiled, but the smile was of the concerned kind "What's on your mind?" he probed again.

Yugi closed his eyes and felt he well of things he wanted to say raise to flow out of his mouth, until he had no more secrets, until he wasn't alone in his struggle. But his mind examined the question carefully, and he held back the flood to select an answer that was believable, true, and yet completely a lie … how was he going to say it was _him_ on his mind, his touch, his voice invading his thoughts?

"John called me this afternoon," Yugi gave instead. It was the more serious and unresolved answer to his question anyway.

Atem's eyes hardened at once, his voice held a slight edge like a razor behind the alluring accent "Foolish of him."

"Very," Yugi agreed with his eyes still closed, blocking out the world and its problems.

Atem's face became openly concerned "The conversation went from bad to worse I'm guessing," he half stated, half asked.

Yugi's eyes opened, he met Atem's eyes before turning them to gaze out over the ocean, towards the horizon "You could say that," he whispered softly.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello gorgeous, miss me?"_

_Yugi's eyes widened "John!" he gasped. His body chilled in the warm summer sun. Almost without thinking, his journalist harassment experiences kicking in, he punched the record button on his phone. He didn't even look at the keys to know it was the right one._

_"You little bitch," John hissed before Yugi could do anything other than scramble to regain his composure. "No one walks out on me."_

_Yugi glared at nothing "There's a first time for everything," he shot back sharply, they'd been in these arguments so many times over the months that he was practically rehearsed in what to say to him when he was like this. "Think of it as an experience, you might have a few lovers like that, did your Mistress find out?" he asked sweetly._

_John growled "Thanks to your fucking slip they've all left me," he growled. Yugi felt a slight smirk pull at his mouth, that mistress he'd seen who had clued him into John's cheating had obviously spread the word and left him. "But enough about me," John sneered, Yugi could almost see his sleazy smile "You didn't think I could find you, did you, Little Gem?" he cooed. "You shouldn't have left without wiping the records of your emergency and holiday contact numbers you gave to work; I only had to try six numbers till I heard your voice," he taunted._

_Yugi felt angry that he dared to use his nickname, but at the same time he felt relieved, it was John who'd been harassing him. Then he felt revulsion; he'd gone through is personal files! "Making nuisance calls wasn't very smart John," he neutrally commented "And just think of the police sentence you could get if someone found out you went through confidential information."_

_"Payback time." He dismissed. "You should be flattered I took the risk for you."_

_Yugi felt nauseated. "If this is your way of trying to get me back I think you need a few lessons in apologising," he jibed, opening his car and sitting in it, locking the doors just encase the call was from just across the car park._

_John scoffed "Please. As if I'd want a whore like you back. I just wanted you to you know that I'm going to be the one breathing down your neck when you feel mad or depressed. Because when you feel unwanted and bitter it's going to be _me_ who made you that way," he sneered, sounding like a bully taunting a vain girl about how a spot on her face made her look. "You'll realise I was right; you won a five second prize when I took you on out of pity, you'll know I was right, you're so pathetic and unattractive. Who'd want you for anything more than a fuck?"_

_Yugi felt more colour draining out of his cheeks as he spoke._

_John's voice turned smug at Yugi's silence "Too bad though, you should have played with me, we could have had a ball," he went on to describe his idea of a sick game, going into his sexual preferences and situations in graphic detail. "Pity I value my skin too much. You're not worth all that trouble, _ciao, _Moto. Have a good life."_

_The phone dial was the last thing Yugi heard before he saved the recording and closed the phone. He leaned back against the car seat and tried to rise above the feelings of disgust and filth that coated his mind and skin. He should have hung up. Now he felt angry, sickened, worthless and defeated as John's words echoed and echoed inside his head._

* * *

_… I just wanted you to you know that I'm going to be the one breathing down your neck when you feel mad or depressed. Because when you feel unwanted and bitter it's going to be me who made you that way …_

* * *

Yugi pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and held it out to Atem without looking at him "I recorded it. The police might want to use it as evidence," he explained.

Atem took it and listened, his ear pressed against the phone. By the time it had finished his eyes were an angry, vivid burgundy, like a demons or a wolfs. The phone was snapped shut swiftly, Atem looked disgusted, but didn't say a word.

Without any verbal communication the two began to wander back, Yugi watched Julian play and run and smiled at his free nature. He felt a tiny weight slide from his shoulders now he'd shared his troubles, he wasn't going to forget very easily, but he felt better.

Atem turned to him when they began to walk under the trees "Have dinner with me tomorrow night," his smile was charming as he put forward the invitation.

Yugi looked at him, slightly swayed by the change in topic and mood. "You want me to cook for two and eat at yours?" he asked.

Atem shook his head, hands in his pockets and a handsome smile on his face "I promised you that you wouldn't have to do that as soon as the calls stopped," he waved Yugi's mobile phone for a moment before returning it to his pocket "I'm confident he's left with his hardest blow, there's nothing more he can do now."

Yugi blinked then smiled "I see." Now at least he could stop jumping whenever he heard the phone ring, he'd be able to leave John firmly in the past.

Atem seemed to know what he was thinking, his smile widened a little more "But I had something else in mind," he continued with his proposal "A seafood restaurant, overlooking the sea, waiters, menus," he lightly teased by going into detail.

Yugi caught his mood and laughed once, a genuine laugh with humour lighting up his face for a moment. "I get to wear a suit and tie?" he teased back, smiling easily in the glow of the lights, their golden glow spilling out onto the lawn from his villa windows. "Okay, you're on, what time?" he agreed.

Atem kept pace with Yugi up to his door, leaning against the frame when they stopped "Six, we'll eat at half past," he answered.

Yugi nodded and inserted his house key into the door. Atem took that as his cue to go; in a few long strides he was off the porch and whistling Julian to follow him back to his house. Yugi opened the door, but paused as a sudden thought hit him. "Atem!" he called.

Atem stopped, looking over his shoulder before turning to see what was wrong.

Yugi frowned a little "How did you get my mobile number? You called me earlier before I had yours," he pointed out, struck by the sudden need to know. It was an important moment really, could he trust Atem? Had he stolen his phone or taken Mai's phonebook without his knowledge?

Atem looked slightly embarrassed "Mai gave it to me, or Valon did. Just before they left, and before you met me that night," he explained, he rubbed the back of his head briefly "He told me that I should have it just encase there was an emergency or they couldn't contact you at home, when I saw you leaving … ah …" he trailed off awkwardly.

Yugi was slightly surprised at how uncomfortable Atem sounded. He thought over the answer's information carefully before nodding, "I guess it was an emergency," he agreed, letting it go since he couldn't fault Atem since Valon had given it to him, plus he seemed trustworthy as he'd only ever called him in an emergency. And finally, if Valon trusted him why should Yugi get mad?

Atem smiled, looking a little relieved in the light from the house and waved charmingly before treading the trail between their houses, Julian following by his side.

Yugi watched him go, entered his house and secured it behind him, and went to lie down in bed; trying to convince himself he hadn't been disappointed that Atem made no move to touch him …

* * *

**So there you have it. It was John who was harassing poor Yugi, but no doubt with Atem's money a good lawyer will toast his butt to nothing for that. But not before he put a few seeds of doubt into Yugi's mind.**

**Now he's sad because what John said about no one wanting him for anything more than his body appears to be true because of Atem's advances so far, plus he's angry and sad just as control-freak-John wanted him to be as he said that John's ruined him beyond repair.**

**But, going back to Yugi and Atem, I hope you all clearly recognised the change in their mood when they kissed this time, it's becoming more loving and less about pure lust. Anyway, leave some good reviews and I'll try to write out their first proper date. Let's hope they get along this time ... maybe?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone, here's the next update.**

**This was very hard for me because there were lots of personal problems stopping me. For one my Grandma is now in hospital and is critically ill so I'm very worried (practically hanging on the phone) for her and for any news. Then there's the pressures of University and good grades in my final year.**

**But I managed somehow to get all this written and finished. So with all that stress please try and cheer me up with some nice comments. (But be honest too, we can all improve a little more)**

* * *

**Top Five Reviews:**

**s2Teennovelist - (Your review took up my screen! Wow that has to be a record breaker!) I'm so glad you liked Julian's attitude to this, he's the sort of dog who would take a bullet for his master and friends, he's a very loyal breed. BTW Atem called Yugi 'my dear' in French, I think that's it's closest translation, you'd better ask a Frenchman for the real thing because that's something I pulled out of a dictionary. I think that just a kiss and a favour mixed with a stubborn Yugi wouldn't amount to much, so he's definitely not changed his tones about Yugi yet. And I bet the swimming trunks incident didn't help change Yugi's mind either, and your right Yugi like that is a little dreamy. Atem reporting the harassments does seem a very 'Atem' thing to do, and it sparked Yugi off like angry firework! But Mai would calm him down, even just the thought of her and what she would do if she knew (although if she finds out Yugi's gonna get it, you don't piss off a pregnant woman, that's survival advice), and you can't really blame Yugi for trying to run again, just look at what he did with John! It's very similar incidents all over again. I tired to give Yugi a family that's not been written much before, too often they're deceased or together and just far away, or just the Dad's gone. I think your right though, he's welcome anywhere but no one place can make him relax and be himself. I'm glad you 'liked' Yugi's flashback, it's good to see that his attitudes and reactions are not just from his temper, it's how he's learnt to interact when presented with those situations; throw up the barriers and leave as much distance between you as possible. John's name slipping out was kinda a 'reset' button for these two. It's made them approach each other because they knew they needed to apologise and start over. Yugi went to a different place for a change of scene and of course John just has to ruin his day when it started getting brighter. I agree, what a kiss! Atem's changing his views on Yugi and his actions show it because he wants something more then physical, and that's something a lot harder to get. Yugi is not ready to trust and stick his neck out for someone he's only just met, so Atem's got to earn his trust, and soon! You'll see why. John is a son-of-a-bitch isn't he? Yugi's taken a blow but soon he's going to realise that it's just hot air with no substance, and it doesn't apply to him. John just wanted the final word, he is a coward, but let Atem's lawyer take him on and he'll be running for his worthless hide. The date has caused conflict, because Yugi wants to be loved and wants to have more than physical, but at the same time the physical is irresistible and he's attracted to him, so it's a war of mind and heart and body, so sooner or later something's going to give. I don't know what Black Listed means, but I'm sure Johns going to get it. Have at him fans! Beat him to a pulp!**

**Aida - Well thanks for explaining why you think Atem's more compatiable, because I already knew what he was before all of you I didn't realise I'd made him look like a rich playboy. I should have realised that because I was revealing things so slowly, but thanks for the interesting view. Yeah, Yugi running away was hard for me to write as I wasn't sure how to stop someone like that from running, if you're that determined would you stop? I had to make it hit him hard before he got too far on the road. I'm glad you liked Yugi's family, I thought I'd put another spin on his life, divorced parents, one who's a workaholic and the other who's started again and is happily married with another family. You think Atem only saying it was for Mai was harsh? He is technically house-sitting too since he's got to look out for Yugi, and it's not just Yugi's problem because the stalker was using Mai's landline, what if Mai came home and found one of those messages, she's be freaked - the worse thing to be after popping out a baby or two. I'm glad you liked how Yugi and Atem cleared it all up. I'm glad you like how our Blindshipping couple is moving towards romantic, and of course the sexual tension will be amusing for us until they realise it. And don't you worry about John, he's going to get a kick in the rear when Atem's lawyer gets to him.**

**Kaoru-Yuki - Yes Julian's the biggest hit with everyone, I'm so glad that people like him so much. My OC pet. He wants to keep what he considers his pack all safe and sound, that's typical in all German Shepard's. Yeah the argument was a reset and restart for those two, they both realise that they were in the wrong, and have backed down. Now they're progressing from lust and basic attractions to loving and emotional, good to see that the kiss and make up wasn't a wasted effort either. Yeah, John was bad enough to stoop to that level, it's really not a good thing for Yugi and the last thing he needed to hear too. Your right, Atem has to convince Yugi that he is loveable and not just a sex item, probably harder than it sounds because Yugi's determined to keep love at bay. The date will be something interesting, I'm sure. But please, read on and see what comes of it.**

**Animesaki - John's time is over love, he's a jerk but he's smart enough to not get arrested for violence. He blames and hates everyone who has it outside his control and who disagrees with him or who has it better. I agree, that outburst was like that 'reset' button for them, they finally realised that pushing and shoving wasn't getting anywhere and feel bad about it. But they're going to make it up to each other now, and the phone call was just an added sting and evidence, now Atem knows exactly what Yugi has been through. "grandfather with the Kaiba's through Joey" I explained! Grandpa was staying at the Kaiba's to keep him safe encase John started harassing Grandpa, Ryou warned him remember? And It's waaay easier to be closer to Joey than Kaiba, Joey can convince Kaiba to let Yugi stay. Hope that cleared it up.**

**yugixyamiyaoilover - I think that you're right, they're starting over and getting along better because of it so there will be a better relationship between the two. And there is more to Yugi, Atem's just going off his looks first, but the more he's rejected the more he'll try again and understand Yugi more. I think the more he learns the more he loves. John was being a jerk, he just wanted to leave his mark, remember in his world he's the boss and it's never fair if he gets the short straw. Don't worry, John's luck has run out, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi's wardrobe had to be quickly unpacked so Yugi could see what formalwear was on offer for him. He admired a few items of clothing while he combed his hair, he nearly tied it down, but then realised he was copying Atem too much, so let it bounce back. But on the matter of clothes he was dancing around them like a girl without a party frock! This was too plain, that didn't go with anything, this was too informal, that was not first date material.

First date … Yugi's mind left his clothes to think over the idea of this date. It seemed too unreal. Only yesterday morning he'd been avoiding him like the plague, and now he had agreed to go out on a date. If you could even call it that!

Yugi kept telling himself that he was doing it to apologise, to start over, not because he wanted it. But lurking just behind his back were the true reasons he refused to acknowledge; he wanted to go on this date as if proved someone wanted his company and not just his body; it meant someone cared for him; he wanted to go because … he …

Yugi shook his head as the final thought was banished before it could fully form. Like him indeed! He could only just stand him most days. But John's words had scared and changed him, he didn't want to prove John right by being bitter and depressed, if Atem could show him he was wrong … Yugi didn't know. But it would mean something.

Yet, equally he was determined to keep Atem at arms-length tonight. Any affection he gave would have to be platonic or Yugi would ask to leave. He had promised himself that. He wanted to be loved, but he couldn't trust himself to accept or offer it. The conflict already made his body heavy with exhaustion, and it was only four in the afternoon.

Yugi jumped when his phone rang and picked it up quickly "Moto speaking," he answered, now fully relaxed with the pealing noise. John wasn't going to call again, Atem was right.

"_Hey Yugi._"

Yugi smiled, just who he needed "_Ryou. How are you?_"

Ryou giggled "_Just fine, I just thought you should know that rumour has it John's been kicked out of work and is running for his lawsuit life,_" he eagerly informed.

Yugi's jaw dropped "You're kidding!" he gasped, a slight smile of triumph pulling at the corner of his mouth. He looked out of his window in Atem's general direction and felt warm, grateful.

Ryou gushed "_No, not a bit. It was on the radio this morning when I was at work! Something about breaking into files and harassment. It's everywhere along with his name. Bakura tells me he's been fired and that he's been booked for jail time in all but court law,_" his satisfactory tone shone in his words, John was getting his just deserts.

Yugi suddenly laughed and fell back on his bed, on top of his clothes but he didn't care. "Serves him right. Can Grandpa go home now?"

Ryou hummed an affirmative "_Yep. He was so pleased, if he was twenty years younger he'd be dancing around his house,_" he chuckled. "_I thought you should know about it all, it's been a while since we've had any good news._"

Yugi smiled "I've got some more, Mai's due to give birth in two or three days, the doctors say that she and the twins are finally ready and healthy."

Ryou gasped and nearly squealed "_That's amazing! I can't wait to hear what she's called them. You're so lucky, you're going to see them first and see what they're like, I love kids,_" he sighed. Yugi smiled as well, he'd been on his happy high since midday. Mai was going to be fine, and her children were going to be happy and healthy too, John was gone, it felt as if lady luck had finally decided to smile on his corner of life.

Ryou stopped daydreaming about the new-borns to say "_You sound a lot more cheerful. How's life in your area?_" he asked, Yugi could nearly see his kind and friendly smile.

Yugi turned over onto his stomach and bit his thumb slightly "Er … I'm … going on a date?" he offered meekly.

Ryou's response was instant "_What! That's great! You need a nice date experience after He-who-shall-get-his-ass-in-jail. Who's the lucky guy? Or girl,_" he added as an afterthought.

Yugi felt a blush rise onto his face "Atem Sennen …" he mumbled.

Ryou hummed "_Nice name … he's not related to the Sennen Elite Holidays company is he?_" he asked.

Yugi nodded before remembering that Ryou couldn't see him "Yeah. I think he'd the heir," he thought out loud.

Ryou let out an impressed noise "_Way to score. Rich and well-travelled, so what's he like?_"

Yugi smirked slightly "Remember that neighbour I told you about?" Ryou confirmed after a moment. "It's him."

Ryou dropped something "_Wait, wait. The guy you found a reason to hate in about five minutes of knowing him, the one who kissed you just because he felt like it, that neighbour is this Sennen rich guy?_"

Yugi giggled and sat up "Yep, aren't I lucky?"

Ryou didn't speak for a moment.

Yugi ran a hand over his hair and said, nearly mocking like a kid with a fancy new toy "Oh, and did I mention that he's also the author of The Nameless Pharaoh?"

"_WHAT!_" Ryou shouted in English, his mind unable to process that Yugi was dating their favourite author. "_You're pulling my leg, you told me his name was Atem,_" Ryou pointed out, as if trying to trip Yugi up.

Yugi rolled his eyes "Have you got a piece of paper?"

Ryou was momentarily silenced "_Um yeah, why?_"

Yugi stood up and stared at his clothes again "Write out Yami Evens Gartin, then put his first name to one side and turn his second names into Evening Star."

Ryou was quiet as he did that "_Okay, done. Now what?_"

Yugi smiled "Atem told me that his name meant Evening Star, and that his middle name was …" he trailed off slightly for dramatic effect. "Yami."

Ryou whistled "_Wow. So he faked his identity to keep himself out of the spotlight?_" he asked. Yugi hummed. "_And you're going on a date with him? Damn it Yugi, you're the luckiest son of a bitch I know,_" he cursed through a whine.

Yugi just burst out laughing "I'll get him to sign the book and then I'll send it to you if you'll help me out right now," he promised.

Ryou gasped "_Really? Love you! Okay what can I do for you?_"

Yugi bit his lip and looked at his watch "My date is in an hour and a half and I can't find anything to wear," he admitted.

Ryou sighed "_Oh Yugi, you always get into a fix before a date, just be you. Remember that date you went on with me to Bella Italia? You wore that sweet little black suit-vest over a lilac shirt with the white tie?_" he giggled, thinking of their dating days with fondness. "_Just go with something that's comfortable._"

Yugi smiled a little as well, "I remember. Good idea to have easy to move clothing, I might just need it to dodge those hands of his," he muttered "I think I have that outfit, hold on," he instructed as he dropped the phone to dig through his last case. He pulled out the vest and shirt with a smile, but he hadn't packed any ties. _I'll have to do without,_ he decided as he picked up the phone again "Go it, but no tie."

Ryou sighed "_Well it should still have the same 'cuteness' effect it always does. But what did you mean by dodging Atem's hands?_"

Yugi blushed at his slip up "Er … well … let's say he's been a little eager to get his hands all over me, literally," he mumbled at the end.

Ryou was gobsmacked "_He kisses you then he molests you? Are you sure going out with him is a good idea?_" he asked, worried for his friend. He knew very well that Yugi could take care of himself, but he'd rather have Yugi out of trouble altogether than proving he could handle it.

Yugi smiled "No Ryou, it's not like that," he said as he poured himself some tea, the kettle had boiled merrily from the kitchen and now he could enjoy a soothing cup. Yugi sipped then spoke again "It's more like … he'd determined to seduce me."

"_Is it working?_"

Yugi choked slightly and went cherry red "_Ryou!_"

Ryou laughed "_You already told me he's a great kisser. So what's it like when he's 'all over you'?_"

Yugi sat down on his kitchen table and fiddled with the teaspoon before saying it straight "Addicting, wonderful and you want to scream because he makes you feel so good," he admitted. "I don't think that I could ever tell you how it feels, I love it and I hate it because he can make me so hot and feel so good … I don't know I just get shivers thinking about it. But, I don't want it at the same time. I don't think I'm ready, what if he kicks me out the next day? Or …"

Ryou was quiet, but Yugi could sense his caring smile "_Sounds like he's good in bed. He's rich, he's talented, he's got several corners of the world at his fingertips, and you just caught his eye,_" he sighed "_I don't think someone with all that would need to fake anything. And shouldn't you be happy he's paying special attention to you? If he was really not into you he'd quit after you rejected him in the kitchen._" Yugi blinked as Ryou's point clicked into his head "_It sounds like you're starting to like him too._"

Yugi snorted "Like him? I couldn't stand him until … wait did you say 'too'?"

Ryou hummed "_Yeah. Who wouldn't like you? You're cute, funny, can't be pushed around very easily, you're stubborn but that's a good point sometimes, you have great taste in books,_" they laughed at that point. "_And if he's trying to seduce you he thinks you're worth the risk of rejection, and now he's dating you, so that shows he's interested in something else._"

Yugi's frowned "Or it's an apology strategy," he muttered.

Ryou was stunned "_Why'd you say that?_"

Yugi put his hand under his chin to support his head "I accidently called him John in a fight … It just came out …" he shamefully admitted, he still wished he could turn back time and take it back, or just erase the day entirely. No matter the wonderful idea of a date, the guilt was just too much at times.

Ryou cringed "_Ah … was it a bad fight?_"

Yugi sighed "John was harassing me over the phone, Atem was taking … precautions to make sure I was safe, and I got no say in whatever happened to me. He wasn't exactly … forcing me to go along with it, but at the same time I couldn't say no. I told him to leave me alone, and Johns name just slipped out. After that … I guess we both realised we were in the wrong."

Ryou sighed "_Oh Yugi. I can see what you mean now. But don't make it a pity date. They're the worst._"

Yugi nodded "I know. I think I do want to go on it, I'm not sure what I think of him now. He's backed off a lot since before, but he's still making sure that he's in the middle of things at the same time," he tried to explain but it was just too complex.

Ryou giggled "_So he's backed up but now you're too busy focusing on the empty parking space and where he is now._"

Yugi hiccupped on his tea and then sighed "Something like that," he agreed.

Ryou made a swooning noise "_Well I hope it all goes well. Make sure you're not rushing into things or that you're putting yourself in danger. As nice as he sounds they can't all be trusted you know,_" he pointed.

Yugi put his cup in the sink and looked out of the window quickly "I know. He's trustworthy, believe me. But I'm just not sure if I can let myself trust him personally." He knew Atem wasn't 'the bad guy' but he wasn't ready to stick his neck out for anything he did or said yet, although he was close to the edge of the ledge.

Ryou hummed happily "_Well good luck, and have a good time. I've got to get Bakura's steak going, any tips for me?_"

Yugi's eyes lit up "Mmm, he likes his rare right?" Ryou gave an affirmative noise. "Try doing it like a pot roast, soak the meat in all the flavours for a long time then grill it."

Ryou clapped his hands "_Perfect! Thanks Yugi, have a nice time._"

Yugi smiled "Bye, thanks for helping me with my outfit."

"_No problem._"

* * *

Yugi pulled on his vest and brushed out all the wrinkles of his lilac shirt as he stood in front of the mirror. He smiled at his appearance, he actually looked like 'date' material for a change. He had a longed sleeved lilac shirt with the top button undone, a small black smart vest that went on top and hugged his torso shape, black trousers, a navy belt with a silver chain hanging across one hip and thigh, and finally the only shoes he had that resembled dress shoes. It gave him the overall appearance of cute and optimism. And he felt like that too.

Yugi smiled again and picked up his jacket, just in time for the door to ring.

When Yugi opened the door he was privately stunned. Atem truly did look like he'd run away from a modelling shoot for formal wear. He wore a white dress shirt that shaped his torso yet held several attractive creases in the fabric so it wasn't skin tight, it showed off some chest with two buttons loose. He wore standard dress shoes, black trousers, both were clearly better made than Yugi's own set. Finally he held his jacket over his arm, but he was complete without it, Yugi doubted he intended to wear it unless the weather turned unexpectedly.

Atem smiled when he saw Yugi, his eyes quickly ran over all parts of him, admiring how the trousers shaped his legs, how the lilac brought out his lighter features. He looked cute but handsome too, an interesting mix. Atem met his eyes and brought up a Violet flower, the petals were just turning blue on the tips. "Tu es parfaite, ma chérie, êtes-tu prêt?" he asked with a drawl that left goosebumps all over Yugi's skin.

Yugi ignored them and nodded "Yes. For me?" he pointed to the flower.

Atem chuckled and reached forwards to pin it to Yugi's top, where the pocket would normally go "It reminded me of a few things," he murmured, once pinned his hands left the flower to tilt Yugi's face upwards towards his own "Your eyes, and what I should mean." His deep red eyes caused Yugi's knees to go weak.

He nearly missed what he said. "What should you mean?" he asked.

Atem just touched the flower and backed away, he held out his hand "Let's go, our table will be given away if we don't arrive on time," he smiled invitingly, the curve of his lips reminding Yugi of the kisses they brought.

Yugi ignored the evaded question and took his hand, only pausing to lock the house, and let Atem lead him down the drive. When he saw the blue Jaguar he couldn't help a small burst of laughter "If Joey could see me in one of his most desired cars, he'd be livid," he commented, sinking into the soft leather seats.

Atem started the engine smoothly and merely chuckled, but the gleam in his eyes showed the thoughts he refused to say.

Yugi sat in silence until they reached the main road, they headed for the town but skirted around it and slightly beyond. But a sudden question pulled at his mind. "How long have you lived next to my cousin?" he asked.

Atem smiled slightly "Five years, give or take a few months," he chuckled, not really remembering exactly when he moved in.

Yugi smiled too and tilted his head "And for all those years I've never met you until now?" he raised an eyebrow with the smile of a detective waiting for the incriminating response.

Atem glanced at him and saw the look, his lips curved into a wider smile at the thought of Yugi arresting him, "I travel between books for research, family gatherings, company business, promotions of my books, I've been lucky for the past four months to have not been called out anywhere. And slightly unfortunate for getting writers block, although I'd describe it more as a pit," he frowned "I thought I finally had the buried gold but it turned out to just lead me into a hole I can't escape from. Maybe one day I will think of an escape plan," he mused aloud.

Yugi listened in fascination, he made it sound so much more severe than merely being uninspired. "Wouldn't building something be a better comparison? Once it's made it's worth it," he pointed out.

Atem chuckled, slightly bitterly, "If only it was that easy. Once I have the gold I must then get people to notice it, even after escaping the pit with the treasure I've got to get people to see the gold past the mud. But it has been getting easier since The Nameless Pharaoh to be noticed."

Yugi smiled "Still your best work," he honestly put forwards. "And what kind of fan base wouldn't notice you? You represent a publishing promoters dream, the voice, the looks, combined with more than enough charisma than should be healthy." Atem snorted slightly but didn't interrupt, Yugi seemed to be having fun teasing him, "Women and worshipers would flock to book signings," he pointed out smugly.

Atem laughed, an appreciative smile on his face "A compliment Yugi? Or criticism?" he queried with just as much teasing.

Yugi looked out of the window and shrugged slightly "Mmm … a compliment," he allowed, making Atem's smile permanent. "I'm sure you can handle a few, just don't let them feed your ego," he warned mildly, remembering the slightly uneven and unsettled ground he walked on when he was with Atem.

Atem nodded "Consider it done," he promised as he pulled smoothly into a car park. The restaurant looked like a few old cabins joined up with modernised extensions and lots of huge glass windows for the remote scenery and the sea views. The windows made a golden glow spill out into the night, there were hanging lights form inside and the constant wood theme made it appear welcoming.

Atem opened his door and Yugi also stepped out to let Atem lock up. Then they headed up the stairs to the doors, Atem opened the door for him with a charming smile, Yugi returned a small one as they were approached by a member of staff.

She smiled widely "Welcome. Do you have reserved seats? Or a standard table for two?" she asked brightly.

Atem nodded at her "We've booked, it should be under Sennen," he told her.

The girl had brown hair, black trousers, black shoes and a tan top with a mini vest-jacket unbuttoned at the front. Her name tag said 'Yuki', she looked on her notebook and nodded after running her finger down the list quickly. "Ah yes, longue table six, this way please," she invited, passing her book to another waiter and trading it for two menus.

The restaurant seemed to have divided themes. There was a standard restaurant room, for those who just walked in on the day, it was filled with wooden tables designed to look like driftwood, and old paintings of the sea and boats hung from the walls, along with old nets and a few shells and pinecones for added touch. The seats were wooden and didn't look too comfortable, with only a thin pillow to cushion the occupants, but the people looked very happy with their food and the cheery waiters.

They passed a corridor that was very quiet compared to the standard room. It was full of doors, and each one had a name of a captain carved onto the doors, Yugi guessed they were private rooms rented for rich guests and businessmen. Maybe Atem had experienced that part of the restaurant?

Finally they arrived at the longue room. There were tables all around the edges of the room along with great views, the speakers had soft music playing from hidden technology disguised as rocks or in plants, and the windows showed the bay in all its wonder. It was liked a painting of the sea framed by an ornate frame of trees. The tables were privately separated with fabric walls at a certain height, the fabric had patterns of the sea and plants all over them, they all opened out from carpet onto a wooden floor where dancing would take place in between ordering and eating, two couples were already swaying in each-other's arms.

The atmosphere was semi romantic and very relaxed and easy, Yugi felt any tension from this arrangement fall away as they were led to table six. Yugi took a seat on the table which was surrounded by sofas and could sit up to four or five, but it wasn't too big for two either. Atem sat opposite him and accepted his menu with a smile.

Yuki gave Yugi his and smiled "Choose your drinks and meals and press the button in the corner if you need a waiter or anything, even a change in song," she joked and left with a smile.

Yugi relaxed into the green and brown sofa and smiled at Atem "This is nice. Do you come here a lot?"

Atem smiled and nodded "Mostly alone or for business. I'm happy I can finally have someone to share an evening with. I'm glad you like it. I thought you'd want something semi private, I know I can make you feel uncomfortable," he sighed.

Yugi was tempted to correct him, to say that it wasn't true; because Atem actually made him feel either comfortable or threatened. He could feel so comfortable warning bells were ringing, or feel threatened into defensive or aggressive actions; the threat of lack of control that was, ironically, something that Atem wasn't fully in control of either. He couldn't help it when he made Yugi feel like that, but now they got along better because Yugi had eased his defences so that Atem had a little more room to breathe and act to not get Yugi riled or wary, and Atem had also withdrawn himself without changing, he'd changed, but it was more from inside than changing his behaviour.

Atem looked at the drinks on the menu as Yugi began to examine the food options "Champagne?" he asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow over the top of his menu "We're celebrating?" he asked.

Atem smiled "Of course. Choose your order, I recommend a prawn cocktail for starter, they're divine."

Yugi nodded "Alright, make it two. And …" he thumbed down the list until something caught his eyes "Fourth down on page three for main, no desert please," he asked.

Atem smiled and reached over the press the button "Good choice," he praised.

Yuki appeared after a few moments with a notebook in hand. "Hi there, orders?" she asked.

Atem nodded "Two prawn cocktails for starters, and Grilled Scallops, Zucchini, and Scallions with White Goya Beans for one main. And I'll have that two but with a side of muscles for me," he listed off "And some Blanc de Blancs Champagne please," he finished, handing back his menu.

Yuki nodded, noted, and took Yugi's menu too. "Drinks will be right up, and your starter will be here in five minutes, but your main food could take fifteen minutes or more to get to you, could I get you anything for entertainment purposes?" she asked.

Atem shook his head "No thank you, we're fine." Yuki bowed and left with their orders.

Yugi smiled at Atem "What entertainment was she referring to?" he asked, curious to know more about this restaurant to see if he could come here with others later.

Atem rested his arms on the table "Books, magazines, newspapers and brochures generally. I've seen some kids receive drawing books and adults can request song changes and dance whenever they feel like it. I think they have some of the staff perform dances when more than a set number of tables are waiting for meals on certain days, but I'm sure we can find something to talk about to pass the time," he smiled, reaching over to cover one of Yugi's hands.

Yugi glanced down at their hands and smiled slightly at the warmth. "Are you always so charming with your dates?" he asked as Atem began to trace invisible patterns on the skin of his hand, the warmth contrasted sharply with the pleasant trailing chill of Atem's fingertips.

Atem chuckled and withdrew after smoothing the skin with his thumb as if to wipe the patters away "Only to those I like," he admitted, making Yugi's cheeks warm. The atmosphere was definitely affecting them now.

"What are you plans for the summer?" Atem asked, beginning a new conversation.

Yugi frowned a little as he thought about it, "I haven't really thought about it," he admitted "I don't have any set plans, but I know I'm going to stay with Mai and her kids for a bit, help her out while she works through the first two or more months. I always hear those are the most stressful for new Mums, so … after that, I don't know," he honestly admitted. He was well aware that, although Mai would deny and never admit it, he couldn't stay with her forever. And he was sure that at some point in the future he would want to step out on his own again too. But for now he was content to leave his life drifting, there were no major concerns right now, and it could be seen as a recovery period from his recent relationship.

Atem admired Yugi's thoughtful face, saw each subtle worry and resolution cross his face, and relaxed at the thought that Yugi was going to stay for a bit.

Yugi looked up at Atem "And yourself?" he returned.

Atem smiled, a genuine happy one full of fond memories, "I'll be heading for Egypt soon. My family has yearly get-togethers for about a week or two at one of our resorts. This year it's Egypt," he reached for his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled a few photographs out "I'll meet everyone and spend some time with them, hopefully we all have some interesting stories to tell." He passed them to Yugi.

Yugi looked at the top one. There was a man and a woman in each-other's arms, the man had black hair, a nearly trimmed beard, with red eyes and deeply tanned skin that lacked the bronze glow Atem had. He was very tall and wore robes to battle the heat of the desert they stood in, he looked very kind, yet in control. He had the same sharpness in his face that Atem did.

The women had long red hair with brown and blond running through it in unusual highlights and dark tones. She had paler skin with more of a glow, her arms were slender and she was shorter than the man she was embracing. Her smile was wide, her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a pretty sun dress of white that showed off her shoulders.

Yugi looked up at Atem and said "Your parents?"

Atem nodded, he reached over to touch the image of his Mother "Ma Mère, she was born and grew up in the south of France. Father met her when she went to Egypt at one of his resorts, he also spoke French and they fell in love. They were married in France, then moved back to Cairo to be involved in the business. Mother works in all the French sections, she's a natural business woman, though she doesn't look it," he laughed, Yugi laughed too. She looked more like a model for pretty frocks and French tea gardens.

Atem watched as Yugi put the top Photo onto the bottom and looked at the next one "Me and my Brother and Sister came along seven years later."

Atem looked at least ten years younger in this photograph, a teenager. He still had the looks and confidence, but it was oozing in youthful overconfidence or arrogance, his smile was wide as his younger sister clung to his side and his older brother held an arm around his shoulders winking at the camera.

The older brother had brown hair and blue-violet eyes like his Mother, tanned skin like his Father, and his height since he was stooping to be level with Atem. He had a sincere smile, and because of his age he held a mature aura and a more knowledgeable one. He wore a purple shirt with tan baggy trousers, overall he looked like a university student.

The little sister had blue eyes too, she had an open mouthed smile with delight shining in her eyes, her hair was also brown with volume like their Mothers. She wore a white top and white with black poke-a-dot skirt and flat shoes. Her skin was tanned and her arms were around Atem's waist with his arm around her back. She was only up to Atem's ribs, so couldn't have been more than twelve.

Yugi glanced up at Atem "They look nice," he told him honestly. It was clear that they had taken after their Mother more than Atem had, Atem looked a lot more like his Father in face.

Atem chuckled "Mahad's my older brother. He's thirty now, he's three years older than I am. And Mana's twenty four, four years younger than me."

Yugi smiled at them all and looked at the next one. It was Mahad dressed in a black suit posing under white roses with a girl in a wedding dress. She had blue eyes, black hair, tan skin, and a knowing yet calm smile even though she was blushing in joy. "That's Ishizu, Mahad's wife. They were married last year, when I meet them it'll also be their anniversary, we'll be celebrating their paper anniversary in Cairo. I just hope her brothers will be calm for their sake, they do drive people up the wall at times."

Yugi smiled and laughed at the lovely thought, and looked at the final Photo.

There was a young man who looked a lot like Seto, but was tanned with darker hair, and smiled a bit more naturally. He stood behind the chair of an older man with white hair and a cane, and an eye patch. It didn't really go with his robes but there was certain significance about them.

Atem rolled his eyes slightly "My Uncle Aknadin and my cousin Seth. Don't be put off by Uncle's appearance, he was injured in an accident a long time ago, but he still has a temper. Luckily Seth's more easy going," he explained as Yugi handed them back.

Yugi smiled, "You're lucky to have such a nice family. I'm an only child unless you count my half siblings in Hong Kong."

Atem nodded as the waitress finally returned with the Champagne, Atem skipped the tasting ritual and simply took the bottle and ice and poured two flutes. He handed Yugi his and lightly tapped them together in a toast "To friendship and family," he proposed.

Yugi hesitantly sipped at the toast. _Friendship?_ Could a person Atem had expressed interest in be friends with a man like him? Yugi seriously doubted that there could be any half measures, it was all or nothing. He also knew it would be difficult to just sample what he had to offer and walk away indifferent. Difficult or impossible, you didn't know what you didn't know, and once you learnt it you can't forget.

Yugi also caught the slight mood in this date, it felt like a first step in a certain direction, the semi-formal atmosphere and semi-romantic mood. But a step to what? His bed? But luckily, before any more doubting and uncomfortable thoughts could settle into his head, their starter arrived and distracted him.

It was three plump prawns doused with a delicate sauce that contained soy, and set on a bed of shredded lettuce. Yugi ate eagerly, the prawns were not too chewy and not stringy, they had an edge to them which told him they had been freshly caught this morning, and each one was a delightful pink.

Atem also enjoyed his share. Yugi watched how he ate, body language telling him a lot. The ease he dissected the prawns with told him he was familiar with this dish, he knew what to expect. His use of cutlery was precise and fluid, even trading the fork for the Champagne flute was smoothly done. Yugi wondered if he had business meetings with food available, if so then the ways he moved would have given a positive impression, as well as his good manners.

As they finished their starter a deep slow song came over the speakers, Atem looked up and his jaw set as if he had been handed the idea situation for whatever he was planning. Yugi looked up startled as he stood and took his hand "Dance with me," he invited, his red eyes using all their mesmerising charm to convince Yugi to agree.

Yugi knew he shouldn't. He knew the ideas people and themselves would get from this, but he found himself accepting and letting Atem lead him onto the polished wooden dance floor. He blamed the mysterious, unnamed quality in his eyes, it made refusing not an option. Another couple were holding each other tightly and turning on the spot to the music.

Yugi watched as Atem took his hands and rested them on his shoulders, then moved to hold Yugi's waist. Yugi felt a little thrill at Atem's touches and tried his best to hide it as they began to sway and move. Yugi relaxed and began to move with natural grace. He didn't dance very often and had taken no lessons, but he did have good balance and knew how to step on his feet to make it seem effortless.

Atem was impressed. He had picked up a few dancing skills from business meetings and galas around the world, but he was nowhere near a professional. Yugi seemed to know his next move and was already meeting him halfway when Atem moved.

The music changed and Atem took one of Yugi's hands and changed their slow dance into a gentle waltz. Yugi was used to dancing in the 'female' role, his height making it difficult for him to be dominant with other men, but girls did often express surprise when he proved he could act the male of a dance even with his height limit. Yugi could be dominant, but he was comfortable where he was, plus he was sure that those wine coloured eyes would distract him into a stumbling mess; it was good Atem was leading this time.

As they danced time seemed to stop and become less important. Maybe it was the low golden lights from above and their reflections off the floor below, but their surroundings seemed to fade away and blur out. It was like floating, standing on floating ground. Yugi couldn't remember the last time he's felt something like this. Atem was also trying to recall ever feeling this light, in every meaning of the word, but both gave up on past memories to enjoy the present.

By the time the second song had ended their food had arrived. They stopped dancing and returned to their table with smiles and holding hands. Yugi admired the food with a gurgle in his stomach, it looked fantastic, and smelled wonderful. Grilled Scallops, Zucchini, and Scallions with White Goya Beans. Yugi tucked it with a glance in Atem's direction; Atem had ordered the same but with some muscles on the side, he was also starting on his main.

Yugi bit into one of the scallops and felt like sighing in pleasure, it was cooked to perfection with excellent texture, there was a little cumin on them too as the spice warmed Yugi's mouth. The beans were fresh, and the zucchini and scallions were perfect breaks in flavour. As an added bonus the wine went with the food wonderfully, so each new bite after a drink tasted like the first one all over again.

Yugi looked at Atem as they kept eating "When do you leave for Egypt?" he asked, he had the need to break the silence, and asking about his family holiday was a pleasant topic.

Atem's hands slowed in his eating pattern for a moment, he looked up and said "A week tomorrow. Then right after there's a six month tour my publisher wants me to do in England, France and the United States."

Yugi blinked "Ah," he hummed in comment. That answer had felt like a wrench of his insides, and a lump had settled in his chest that had nothing to do with indigestion.

In eight days he's fly off to Egypt, the land of Pharaohs and forgotten gods and rich culture, and when he came back Yugi might be gone. Yugi had suddenly lost his appetite, he pushed the food around his plate and nibbled here and there.

Why was he acting like this? He asked himself as a few more mouthfuls were picked together. He'd only known this man for a week, and they'd done everything from argue to combat to kiss and eat out. He was annoying, he was charming, he was infuriating, he was calming, he was dominant, yet withdrawn. But while his presence had sparked both like and loathing there was a pull at his senses, forcing recognition on a deeper, primal level.

It urged compliance, the initiative to act on those desires he knew were there, but not good for him; the irrational part that didn't care about the future, just the now and what he wanted. It would be too dangerous to give that voice any leeway, to let it be in charge. After all it was better, far better, not to engage in anything with Atem. What could happen in a week? A one or two night stand? A quick fling like a painting only half completed or rushed to ruin? Given time it could be something wonderful, but there was no time. He'd have to draw the line tonight.

The thought weighed like a stone.

Atem noticed that Yugi hadn't eaten for a few minutes "Have you had enough?" he asked.

Yugi looked up in surprise then back at his plate, he smiled sheepishly, and slightly forced "It's more filling than I expected," he admitted, but he'd really just lost his appetite. He had hoped that Atem's perceptiveness would fail him this time.

Atem's smile hid a secret "It surprised me the first time too, a good value for money," he agreed. He then spiked one of the muscles on his fork and leaned across the table, "Try these, personally they go with every meal," he smiled. The fork was temptingly close to his mouth.

Yugi felt a little blush glow in his cheeks. There was hinted intimacy with the gesture, he was sure that the toast of 'friendship' with any other person would not have included this. He leaned away slightly, unsure, but was one again held still with the gravitational hold of Atem's smouldering eyes. "It's easy," he said gently, tenderly mocking with his low tones. "Just open your mouth."

Ah, that did it. Yugi felt like he was damned if he took the morsel, and equally damned if he didn't. But backing down wasn't an option. He hesitated for another second then took the muscle from his fork with his teeth.

To his relief Atem withdrew, he didn't really know what or who he was worried about. Himself or Atem, or why he was conflicted and uncertain, probably the cause was the promise he'd just made himself to not fall into his neighbour's arms no matter how much he wanted to or was persuaded.

He swallowed the little sample he'd been given and made a small face, it was very salty. "Good texture," he offered "But I think it's an acquired taste," he joked.

Atem laughed at once and glanced down at the small pot of muscles "I suppose that's one way of putting it. They are a little salty, but try them with the vegetables and they're perfect," he proposed, dropping another one onto the side of Yugi's plate.

Yugi, although his stomach did not desire food anymore, was curious and tried Atem's suggestion. He was right, it was a nice compliment "You're right, they do go together," he agreed, licking his lips a little.

"More?" Atem drawled softly, making shivers dance across his spine. Yugi shook his head and reached for his glass. What was wrong with him? Even the Champagne tasted different.

Yugi placed his knife and fork together and looked at the clock. It was already ten!

Atem saw his glance "Are you finished?" he asked, also checking the time.

Yugi nodded "Yes, do you mind if we leave?" he asked.

Atem shook his head "It is getting late. One moment," he reached across for the button and Yuki quickly appeared again. "Our bill please," Atem asked. He paid for it all and then led Yugi out to the car.

* * *

Yugi relaxed into the seat again and it seemed only minutes before they had pulled into Atem's drive. There wasn't any traffic, and the roads allowed the car to show off a little of its smooth speed in the remoter parts.

Yugi reached for the door the moment the engine was turned off, the date was over and Yugi felt satisfied and relaxed, he'd had a good time and nothing bad or flirty had happened to get him uncomfortable. But now all he wanted was bed, and a hot drink.

"Share a drink with me?" Atem asked suddenly. He didn't want Yugi to leave yet, he was enjoying his company too much.

Yugi stiffened. "It's late, I'm tired." He hoped to heaven that he didn't sound that breathless!

Atem caught his hand and brought to his lips, Yugi met his eyes with wide ones of his own "You can sleep in tomorrow," he promised.

Yugi felt a spike of fear at the double meaning and tried to protest "Atem-"

Atem silenced him with a finger to his lips "Are you afraid of me Yugi?" he asked, looking amused.

Yugi hesitated a second too long as he was trying to read his intentions, he seemed playful and still on 'date' mode, but this wasn't the lounge room anymore. "No."

Atem smiled and opened his door then Yugi's "Then share tea with me," he invited, he held his hand out and Yugi felt the damning ideas sneak up on him; damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

Yugi let out a breath and nodded "Alright." _Ten minutes, that's all._ He compromised as he accepted the help to get out of the car. They moved up to the house, he'd have his drink and then go home, he planned.

Julian greeted them the moment the door was open. He jumped up against Atem, who caught his paws to keep him from ruining his shirt and chuckled "Easy Julian," he set him down and proceeded to vigorously scratch and rub his neck and head "We're alright." Julian panted happily and moved onto Yugi the moment he let up. Yugi knelt and fussed over him while Atem held the door open.

In the kitchen Julian chose to sit by Yugi again, his head rested on his lap, and Yugi was grateful for the distraction because he wasn't sure what would happen if he kept eye contact with Atem. The semi-romantic mood had followed them home it seemed.

"Milk and sugar?" Atem asked as the kettle boiled.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder "Yes please, two sugars," he replied turning as Atem passed him. Atem opened the fridge for the milk and Yugi saw something that looked suspiciously like his Bombe au Chocolat, and next to it his stuffed sponge. Yugi felt a little sheepish all of a sudden. "You should throw those out," he mumbled.

Atem looked up and tilted his head "Excuse me?" he asked.

Yugi opened the fridge and showed him the two deserts "They won't be as good now. You should throw them out," he clarified as he shut the door.

Atem let out an unexpected laugh and shook his head "No. I like looking at them," he said as they returned to the kitchen table, Yugi's tea steaming in a colourful cup next to Atem's coffee mug.

Yugi was surprised by his answer "Why?"

Atem laughed again "It reminds me of your determination to kill me with indigestion," he laughed again and shook his head "Top marks for originality, I highly doubt any officer would believe in death by chocolate," he lightly teased.

Yugi sighed even though he was smiling, he knew, how could he not know?

Atem rubbed his hand that was in his lap comfortingly, he hadn't meant to make Yugi feel bad "I was interested to know what you'd dream up next," he explained. Yugi realised he was treating this as an inside joke, and relaxed a little. They were, of course, on a clean slate now.

He sighed as he sipped his tea "It was a challenge," he admitted. "I was considering pork next, but I wasn't sure what to do with it. Probably make it up when it was cooking, Joey was often like that, he wouldn't know what he was doing until he was thrown in the middle of it," he smiled.

Atem chuckled too "You have an enthusiastic friend," he commented.

Yugi snorted with genuine laughter "Enthusiastic is the right word for him," he agreed, remembering Joey's ever present energy, even when he was hung-over or beat up for some special occasion. He was like a pup dog, intelligent, goofy, playful, energetic and always hungry. Yugi smiled then sighed again before looking at Atem "I owe you a meal, a decent one," he admitted.

Atem leaned back in surprise "An attempt to redeem yourself?" he asked "Or do you just enjoy my company?" he leered with dark eyes and an inviting smile.

Yugi rolled his eyes "I won't lie, you're growing on me," he admitted, finishing his tea in a final gulp. "But I'll go one better, you tell me the menu. I'll cook it." Secretly he wasn't objecting to a second date or just a friendly outing, though the latter did seem a bit far down the road compared to their positions now.

Atem turned in his chair so he was facing Yugi. This was a good opportunity; Yugi was putting himself out there and letting him have some control. Atem smiled at the step forwards. He ran a thumb over his chin just once then began a list "Carne Asada steak, buttered baby potatoes in their jackets, asparagus with hollandaise sauce, honeyed carrots," he listed.

Yugi made notes and mental images of his food supplies at home and knew all he needed was fresh meat from a butcher. "Desert?" he prompted.

"You."

Yugi let out a squeak at the answer, one that made him blush in embarrassment and Atem chuckle handsomely, darkly. But Yugi regained his composure and as calmly as he could replied "Sorry, I don't decorate body parts, suggest something more conventional," he ordered.

Atem put his cup down and reached over to remove Yugi's, he pulled Yugi closer by his hands and murmured gently "Will this do?" and settled his mouth over Yugi's in a sweet and melting kiss, not giving him time to answer.

Yugi's blood glowed, his body rejoiced, he had been waiting for this, it seemed every cell at once shouted _yes_ at the craved contact. He could deny it all he wanted, he could give all the excuses at his fingertips, but unconsciously he'd been waiting for this, the apprehensive knot in his emotions was gone as his hands moulded him close.

Atem nibbled on his bottom lip and ran his hands up and down his spine as if soothing a cat, but the random firmer touches to more sensitive areas on the way made it arousing rather than soothing. It was wonderful.

Yugi held him back to enjoy the closeness and opened his mouth to him. Yugi slid the tip of his tongue under Atem's and felt his breath catch. Yugi smirked a little, glad that he'd finally gotten Atem on the receiving end for once, only to lose his own breath as Atem took the kiss from pleasing pressure to passionate possession.

Yugi wasn't ready for the change, he could only hold onto his shoulders as Atem held him close, so much Yugi was forced to straddle him to keep comfortable, and devoured Yugi's mouth with his own. Atem wanted him, he wanted to own him, it made Yugi tremble in want, the kiss told him all this and more.

No one had ever kissed him with this degree of hunger, his whole body trembled beneath Atem's hands and mouth, as he began a trail of discovery of each and every pleasure pulse. His firm fingers ran pleasing trails down his sides to his waist, then lightly tugged his top free from his trousers and ran his warm hands up his stomach and up his torso. His hands tenderly smoothed and lightly pinched each erogenous zone until Yugi whined for more. It was like every nerve ending quivered in anticipation then shrieked in delight when stimulated, it was too hot, too intense, all of Yugi's moans were swallowed by Atem's mouth, he was hungry for them.

They needed to breathe so Atem moved from Yugi's lips to his jaw, and lightly nipped and sucked on the skin of his neck until he reached his collarbone. Yugi merely closed his eyes and leaned his head back to give Atem better access to his skin, letting out a few muted gasps and moans as Atem's lips massaged his skin, making electric sparks and aftershock trails follow wherever he kissed.

Atem let his eyes close to further focus his senses on how Yugi tasted under his mouth, how he sounded in his ears, it made Atem feel like a King to have Yugi in his arms, melting and moaning his name.

Yugi blinked. Somehow both his vest and his shirt had come unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed to Atem's seductive touches. Atem rested his hands on Yugi's shoulders, pecked his lips to reassure him, then eased the material down to his elbows, caressing his skin to shivers as he went.

A startled moan escaped Yugi's lips when firm, skilled fingers ran over and teased a sensitive nipple to hardness and gave the same treatment to its twin, Atem lightly kissed his face whenever a pleasured noise escaped, subtly encouraging him to be more vocal. Then his mouth trailed down his throat, suckled a little at the sensitive point where his neck met his shoulders, then he finished his journey to Yugi's chest.

Yugi let out a loud gasp and moan when Atem took one sensitive bud into his mouth and suckled and teased it with his tongue until Yugi held him and begged with his actions for more. Atem felt satisfied like a cat stretching in front of a hot fire, Yugi tasted wonderful, he was sure he could become addicted to the salty-creamy-sweet skin. Yugi felt trapped between pleasure and pain and held him closer with his hands keeping Atem's head where it was. Atem pecked the hard bud and moved onto the second, which brought a new string of sounds from Yugi's mouth, he enjoyed hearing Yugi's pleasure. He wanted to make him feel better. Yugi unconsciously arched against him and cried out at a sharp bite.

But his breathing paused when he felt Atem's hand slide up his inner thigh to the point where his legs joined his body. Atem found the evidence of Yugi's arousal and lightly ran his fingertips over the hardening erection brought on by this pleasure. Yugi froze , his blush deepening and his eyes staring at nothing from the sensations as Atem teased the barrier between skin on skin … only to retreat.

Yugi whimpered in protest and pulled Atem's mouth back to his own, kissing earnestly, possessively, testing his control. His body wanted more. Yugi had planned to delight in his loss of it, but he was thrown off his leverage by a kiss so deep, intimate and demandingly possessive all he could do was hold on and bare it. It swept through him and tossed his emotions high.

Finally his lips lightened, ever so slowly Atem reined the kiss back until they were merely brushing lips together like caresses. Atem drew back and opened his eyes to watch Yugi, his arms linked together at the base of Yugi's spine as they caught their breath.

Yugi looked into Atem's eyes and realised that he was giving him a choice now. The next move was his, he could move away, fix his clothes and leave with whatever excuse decided to lend itself to his partly functioning brain. Or he could stay, and it would be because he wanted to, not by any unfair persuasion on Atem's part.

Yugi's hands moved to Atem's face, feeling his features and watching as Atem leaned into each and every touch with eyes still so intent.

How was it possible? How could you know a man for months, a year, or even longer, and not really know him at all? Then meet another and see instantly the heart and soul through all the layers time constructed through hardships and joys? Surely it couldn't happen this fast, surely it was impossible to have something with someone you barely knew, someone who wouldn't stay around for more than a week, and with someone you had only met a week ago. It shouldn't be possible.

Yugi could sink into him again, and finally know the touch and the fire he promised to ignite in him. Then what infinite else they could share, but what was the price he had to pay? Could he get involved in something to intense and fast moving and come out unaffected at the end of the week?

Sadly he had the feeling the price would be too high.

He dropped his hands. "I think I'd better go," he whispered.

Atem let out a deep sigh too. He leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before holding him close. "I could tell you not to think. Just to feel," he murmured just as lowly, Yugi felt the vibrations through his chest just as clearly as hearing the voice in his ears. The gentle persuasion made Yugi's eyes sting, it sounded like a plea.

He lifted his head to meet his eyes and nodded "I know. But you won't," he confidently told him.

There was a depth of emotion in Atem's eyes, something that hadn't been there before, it scared him a little. Not because it was dangerous, but because he was scared to guess what it was. It made his heart jump and his stomach break out in butterflies again. Atem let him go and Yugi quickly got up and pulled his shirt back to his shoulders.

Yugi placed a hand on the back door before looking over his shoulder and smiling "Thank you, for the meal."

Atem nodded with a smile that didn't touch his eyes "I'm glad you enjoyed it." It was both a comment and a goodbye. And Yugi felt awful from hearing it, knowing he'd taken the light out of his eyes.

* * *

He told himself it was for the best as he trudged back to his villa across the way. It was better this way, to never get involved, it would only hurt more when they had to part. The guilt would be nothing compared to heartbreak. He didn't want another relationship to end badly, so he cut it off before it even started, it was better this way.

He slipped in the back, locked the door and moved to his bedroom like a robotic zombie.

Yugi pulled the flower out of his front pocket and admired the blue-violet for a moment. _It's reminded me of a few things, your eyes, and what I should mean._ Yugi placed it on his bedside table and went to look at one of Mai's books on flowers. Blue violets, meaning; Watchfulness and Faithfulness.

Yugi smiled and sniffed a little at the sweet gesture, he closed the book and went back to his room to stare at the flower again. He undressed, ignoring his problem since he was too busy feeling bad emotionally to try and feel good physically, and went into the kitchen to get a tissue and a small glass for the flower.

When he had finished getting water his mobile phone bleeped as it received a text message.

Yugi picked it up and went to his room to put the flower in its makeshift vase, then looked at his text.

_Come on a picnic with me tomorrow? Is nine alright? – Atem mobile._

Yugi stared at the message for a moment before smiling. All the guilt and sadness was chased away with the idea of making another good memory with him. Yugi smiled at the Violet and dried his eyes and answered simply:

_Yes._

* * *

_Translations and Meanings__ (I do not speak French! I'm crap at languages so if the translation is off, blame Google Translate!)_

_You're perfect, my dear, are you ready? - Tu es parfaite, ma chérie, êtes-tu prêt?_

_Ma Mère – my Mother_

_Blue Violet - Watchfulness, Faithfulness._

* * *

**So, a second date is coming up. It'll be something that could make or break Yugi's stubbornness, but what about the first one? Nice and romantic but also relaxed too, Atem clearly was being the gentleman here, now let's have the more hidden sides of him out in the open with the second date.**

**Oh! And would you look at that! As soon as the date started; not a single thought about John or his nasty words. Take that a$$hole!**

**Okay, well as I've said before my Grandma is very sick and I've got studies to do and crap teachers to compensate for - don't ya just hate it when they promise quality and then you learn more from the TV than them? I swear, if she wasn't pregnant and qualified I'd complain to have her fired.**

**But enough about me, give me nice and honest comments, and be patient with me for the next chapter, no telling what else life will throw at me in between updates now.**


End file.
